Back to Beginning
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Harusnya semua bisa kembali ke awal dengan sang pemuda yang melupakan dendamnya. Tapi kini, seorang gadis justru mendapat misi untuk mengembalikan ingatan akan kekelaman masa lalu pemuda tersebut. SasuIno, slight NaruSaku n others. Semi-canon? r&r?:3
1. Tsunade's Order

_Keduanya kembali berhadapan. Di lembah tempat pertarungan terakhir mereka sebelumnya. Tempat di mana takdir menentukan bahwa jalan mereka telah berbeda. _

_Dan sekarang…_

_Penentuan._

"_Bersiaplah, Sasuke! Ini akan jadi yang terakhir!" ujar pemuda berambut kuning itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Wajahnya yang sudah terlihat kusut dan penampilannya yang sudah acak-acakan tidak seberapa berarti baginya. Bahkan luka di sekujur tubuhnya pun diabaikan._

"_Ya. Terakhir. Kematianmu, Naruto!" jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu, dengan tatapan tajam. Napasnya memang sudah sedikit tersengal, bajunya koyak di sana sini. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan kesempatan terakhir ini. Kesempatan untuk membunuh orang yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya, mengganggu takdirnya untuk membalas dendam. _

_Keduanya pun bergerak tanpa aba-aba di saat yang terbilang bersamaan. Intensi membunuh terpancar dari tubuh keduanya._

_Terakhir…_

_Serangan yang sangat mungkin diakhiri dengan kematian._

_Alih-alih saling pengertian._

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO THE BEGINNING<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuIno, NaruSaku, and may be some slights or hints**

**STEP 1. Tsunade's Order**

* * *

><p>Gadis berambut merah muda itu terduduk diam di samping ranjang yang memperlihatkan sosok tidur seorang pemuda. Mata pemuda itu tertutup rapat, seolah tidak ada lagi niat untuk membukanya. Sang gadis berambut merah muda itu pun hanya bisa merasakan kekhawatiran yang sangat saat melihat kondisi pemuda tersebut, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.<p>

Pemuda itu memang telah diobati semenjak ia ditemukan dalam kondisi yang benar-benar gawat akibat pertarungan terakhirnya di Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat. Oleh guru yang dihormati gadis itu, sang Godaime Hokage sendiri, pemuda itu bahkan sudah dinyatakan bahwa ia akan segera sembuh. Tapi sampai sekarang pun, tanda-tanda kesembuhan itu belum juga terlihat.

Mungkinkah tekanan berat yang dirasakan pemuda itu membuatnya enggan terbangun kembali?

Bagaimanapun, dengan statusnya yang sempat menjadi _Missing Nin_, bahkan diburu karena berbagai tujuan yang dianggap berbahaya bagi semua Negara, termasuk Hi no Kuni, setelah sembuh, pemuda ini pasti akan segera diadili untuk semua dosa-dosanya. Entah apa hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan padanya. Kematian kah? Kalau memang demikian, bukankah tidak ada bedanya jika ia memilih untuk tidak terbangun lagi dari sekarang?

Sakura – gadis berambut merah muda tersebut – menundukkan kepalanya. Mulutnya terkunci sementara air mata mulai mengambang di bola matanya. Tepat saat itulah, sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menengok ke belakangnya, hanya untuk mendapati sosok gadis lain, sebaya dengannya, yang berambut pirang panjang dikuncir _ponytail_.

Ino.

"Kau datang ke sini lagi, eh? Dan… kau menangis?" tanya Ino sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

Buru-buru, Sakura menghapus air matanya. Dengan lemah, ia kemudian menjawab.

"Ada perlu apa, Ino?"

"Ah," jawab Ino sambil memperlihatkan buket bunga yang dipegangnya, "apa cuma kau yang boleh menengok Sasuke?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ino tersenyum simpul.

"Daripada itu," ujar Ino lagi, "tadi aku baru dari ruangan Naruto. Tampaknya ia mencarimu?"

"Oh? Benarkah?" Sakura langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Kalau begitu, tolong jaga Sasuke sebentar. Aku akan ke tempat si _Baka_ itu."

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu sambil beranjak mendekat ke arah ranjang. Ia kemudian menghampiri bunga yang sudah hampir layu di meja dekat ranjang dan menggantinya dengan buket bunganya sendiri –yang masih segar, tentu saja.

Setelah itu, perhatiannya kini teralih pada sosok pemuda berwajah tampan yang masih juga memejamkan matanya. Tidak ada bedanya dengan saat ia pertama kali melihat pemuda itu dibawa ke rumah sakit ini.

Wajah putih, rambut yang hitam, tertidur pulas. Meskipun perban tertempel di sekujur tubuh dan bahkan wajahnya tidak lepas dari beberapa tempelan plester, hal tersebut tidak mengurangi kesempurnaan yang memang dimiliki pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Bahkan sosoknya saat itu bagaikan gambaran kisah putri tidur yang memakan apel beracun. Dalam versi pria tentunya.

Ino menghela napas berat dan kemudian menyentil pelan dahi pemuda itu.

"Sampai kapan kau mau membuat Sakura menangis, Sasuke? Apa kau tidak cukup melihatnya bersedih?"

Ino kemudian menarik selimut dan menyampirkannya dengan lebih rapi sampai ke batas dada pemuda yang masih saja bergeming tersebut.

"Mungkin hidupmu tidak bisa kembali baik seperti dulu. Tapi setidaknya… bangunlah. Bukalah matamu kembali." Ino memandang ke arah wajah yang masih saja kaku tersebut. Matanya menelusuri setiap inci lekuk sempurna yang diwariskan bagi penyandang nama Uchiha, yang kini tinggal satu-satunya tersebut. "Naruto saja sudah terbangun. Sampai kapan kau mau tidur, hei, Tuan Muda Uchiha?"

Betapa banyaknya pun kata-kata yang dilontarkan Ino, pemuda di hadapannya tetap saja tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Atau setidaknya… itulah yang Ino pikirkan pada awalnya.

Saat Ino sudah terduduk dan hendak kembali menatap wajah pemuda itu, ia nyaris saja terlonjak dari kursinya. Bagaimana tidak? Mendadak mata kelam pria itu terbuka dan kini mata itu menatap, nyaris tanpa kedip, ke arah Ino.

"Aa… Kau… Kau sudah sadar, Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu terdiam awalnya.

"Gimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ino lembut sambil beranjak bangkit dari kursinya, mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Ada yang terasa sakit?"

"Ino?" ujar Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Ng? Ya?"

Sasuke mengamati kedua tangannya yang terlilit perban kemudian menyentuh kepalanya sebelum ia kembali menatap Ino. _Onyx_-nya tampak menyiratkan suatu kebingungan. "Aku… kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Naruto, Sakura, dan Kakashi-_Sensei_… di mana mereka?" tanya Sasuke beruntun. "_Aniki_?"

Ino mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Hah?" tanya Ino kebingungan. Rupanya, kebingungan Ino malah membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Keduanya kini saling memandang dalam bingung. Merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah pada Sasuke, Ino pun akhirnya berdeham pelan sebelum ia berkata, "Aku... aku akan memanggil Tsunade_-Sama_! Tunggu sebentar ya?"

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa dan memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya yang terkepal diletakkannya di atas paha yang tertutup selimut berwarna putih. Begitu Ino menghilang dari ruangannya, pandangan pemuda berambut raven itu pun teralihkan ke arah jendela.

"Apa… yang terjadi?" gumamnya lirih.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Tsunade langsung datang ke ruangan Sasuke begitu menerima laporan dari Ino. Demikian pula dengan Sakura, juga Naruto yang mendengar kasak-kusuk bahwa Sasuke sudah sadar. Padahal Naruto sendiri masih dalam kondisi luka dengan banyak perban melilit tubuhnya, namun ia tetap memaksa untuk melihat kondisi Sasuke. Akhirnya, setelah berdebat cukup sengit dengan Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda itu pun menyerah atas kekeraskepalaan Naruto dan memapahnya untuk bersama-sama mendatangi ruangan Sasuke.

Begitu keduanya sampai di depan ruangan Sasuke, sudah ada Ino yang berdiri memunggungi pintu yang tertutup.

"Ino…" ujar Sakura saat ia melihat sosok gadis berambut _blonde_ itu tampak mengamatinya. Ino kemudian melirik sedikit ke pintu di belakangnya.

"Tsunade_-Sama_ sedang melakukan pemeriksaan," jawab Ino sambil melihat kembali ke arah Sakura dan kemudian Naruto. "Aku disuruh menunggu di sini."

Sakura mengangguk pelan saat tiba-tiba Naruto berkata dengan suara seraknya.

"Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin?"

Kini Naruto dan Sakura saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Baru Naruto hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Ino terlanjur memotongnya.

"Daripada itu, Naruto…" ujar Ino sambil memberikan pandangan tidak suka, atau tepatnya, tidak setuju, "memangnya kau sudah boleh berjalan keluar dari kamarmu ya? Dan Sakura, kenapa kau biarkan si _Baka_ ini ke sini?"

"Yah…" jawab Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Aku yang memaksa Sakura_-chan_," jawab Naruto tegas. Pandangan mata _sapphire_-nya kemudian mengarah ke lantai. "Bagaimanapun, aku ingin melihat kondisinya…"

Ino menghela napas panjang. Gadis berambut pirang tersebut kemudian tersenyum.

"Apa boleh buat ya…" ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Tapi kau harus menunggu sebentar sampai Tsunade_-Sama_ menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya."

Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada seorangpun di antara mereka yang berbicara. Naruto kini sudah melepaskan pegangannya terhadap Sakura dan kini ia bersandar pada dinding yang ada tepat di sebelah pintu ruangan kamar Sasuke. Tatapannya lebih banyak mengarah ke langit-langit sementara mulutnya sedikit terbuka – merenung, lebih tepat dikatakan seperti itu.

Beda halnya dengan Sakura. Gadis itu hanya bisa memasang ekspresi sendu dengan tatapan yang mengarah ke bawah. Kedua tangannya terlipat lemah di depan dada, lebih tampak seperti usaha untuk menghangatkan dirinya – walaupun itu masih musim panas sebetulnya. Hanya sesekali gadis itu melirik ke arah Naruto dan kemudian Ino.

Ino tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sakura. Hanya saja, wajahnya tidak sesendu wajah yang ditunjukkan Sakura. Di menit-menit awal, ia beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura dan Naruto. Namun, setelah menghela napas, ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa menit dalam keheningan terasa begitu lama. Akhirnya, suara langkah dari dalam ruangan membuat ketiga Shinobi Konoha tersebut memasang telinga dengan waspada. Ino menegakkan tubuhnya, menjauh dari pintu. Sakura kini sudah membiarkan kedua tangannya tergantung di sisi-sisi tubuhnya sementara Naruto tetap bersandar pada tembok meskipun kepalanya sudah sepenuhnya terarah pada pintu kayu yang terlihat kokoh tersebut.

_Cklek._

Pintu yang sedari tadi ditunggu itu pun akhirnya terbuka. Sosok seorang wanita berambut pirang yang diikat dua itu kemudian melihat ke arah tiga orang yang sudah memasang wajah harap-harap cemas.

"_Baa-chan_…" ujar Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

Sang wanita berambut pirang – Tsunade – memasang wajah marah pada pemuda berambut kuning tersebut. "Kenapa kau di sini, heh?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Tsunade.

Wanita yang sampai saat ini masih menjabat sebagai Hokage ke-5 itu semakin memasang wajah tidak senang karena pertanyaannya diabaikan.

"Tsunade_-Sama_," ujar Sakura yang spontan membuat Tsunade melihat ke arahnya, "maaf sudah membiarkan Naruto berjalan di saat kondisinya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Tapi… Naruto… mengkhawatirkan Sasuke…"

Tsunade menatap tajam ke arah Sakura sebelum wanita itu melunakkan ekspresi wajahnya dan kemudian menghela napas. Wanita itu kemudian melirik ke dalam ruangan dimana asisten kepercayaannya – Shizune – masih melakukan beberapa pencatatan. Setelah memastikan bahwa pasiennya akan aman bersama asistennya, Tsunade pun menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

Dengan suara beratnya, Tsunade kemudian berkata.

"Secara fisik, ia baik-baik saja," ujar Tsunade akhirnya. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan soal luka-luka di tubuhnya. Dia dapat pulih sepenuhnya dalam minggu-minggu ini."

Sakura langsung bergumam, "_Yokatta_", dengan ekspresi yang terlihat lega. Naruto sendiri masih mengernyitkan alisnya, apalagi setelah Ino bertanya.

"Tapi… ada gangguan lainnya kan?"

"Aa," jawab Tsunade sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di belakang kepala. "Kurasa, dia mengalami sedikit gangguan pada fungsi memorinya."

Ino menahan napas saat mendengarnya, sama seperti Sakura juga Naruto yang langsung memasang wajah terkejut. Seharusnya Ino bisa menduga. Bukankah ia sudah melihat gejala itu tadi? Ada yang tidak beres dengan ingatan Sasuke.

Gadis Yamanaka pun kemudian menyentuh dagunya dengan tangannya yang putih. Tatapannya mengarah ke lantai. Jelas terlihat kalau ia sedang berpikir. Tapi tidak lama sampai ia kembali menghadap Tsunade.

"Apakah… _selective amnesia_?" tanya Ino kemudian.

Tsunade mengangguk yakin. "Ya, ya. Bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Ia tidak sepenuhnya lupa. Sasuke masih bisa mengingat semua orang. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, juga…"

"_Aniki_-nya," potong Ino lagi dengan cepat. Tsunade mengangguk.

"Tapi yang dia ingat adalah bahwa Uchiha Itachi masih hidup dan tidak pernah melakukan pembantaian terhadap keluarga Uchiha. Ia benar-benar melupakan kejadian-kejadian yang paling tidak ia inginkan dalam hidupnya," jelas Tsunade lagi. "Tentu saja, mengenai pengkhianatannya terhadap Konoha pun tidak diingatnya."

"Hal seperti itu…" ujar Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Pemuda itu menghentikan kata-katanya dan menelan ludah.

Tsunade mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

"Tapi… dia bisa sembuh kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Itu…"

Belum sempat Tsunade menjawab, Sakura mendadak memotong ucapan Hokage yang dianggapnya sebagai_ Sensei_-nya tersebut.

"Bukankah lebih baik seperti ini?" ujar Sakura dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. "Bukankah Sasuke akan _jauh lebih baik_ jika ia tidak mengingat hal-hal yang menyakitkan itu? Ia bisa melupakan dendamnya dan hidup normal seperti dulu."

Kini tiga pasang mata sudah memandang Sakura dengan tatapan khawatir. Sakura kemudian memasang senyum.

Senyum… dengan ekspresi yang sedih.

"Bukankah ini yang terbaik?"

Hening sejenak sampai akhirnya, Naruto kembali berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan yang ganjil tersebut.

"Sakura_-chan_," ujar Naruto dengan alis yang mengernyit, "aku… tidak setuju denganmu!"

"Apa? Tapi Naruto…"

"Walaupun menyakitkan, Sasuke tetap harus mengingatnya!" ujar Naruto dengan perlahan. Namun tidak disangkal, ketegasan terdengar dari nada suaranya. "Ia tidak mungkin terus lari dari kenyataan! Dan lagi..."

Ucapan Naruto terhenti, kini tatapan pemuda itu terarah sepenuhnya pada lantai dengan wajah yang berubah sendu. Meskipun demikian, tangannya malah terkepal kuat, seolah lanjutan kata-katanya adalah suatu hal yang enggan dikatakannya di saat seperti ini sehingga ia memilih menahannya mati-matian.

Tsunade kemudian berkacak pinggang sebelum ia menguatkan ucapan Naruto. "Naruto benar. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke harus mengingat semuanya sehingga ia bisa mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya di masa lalu!"

Sakura kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kalian… tidak mengerti. Sasuke sudah terlalu banyak merasakan penderitaan itu. Kenapa tidak kita biarkan dia…" tukas Sakura sambil menyentuh lengan kanannya dengan jari-jari tangan kirinya.

"Sakura!" ujar Tsunade setengah membentaknya. "Kau sadar apa yang kau ucapkan? Apa kau mau membiarkannya melupakan semua kesalahannya di masa lalu? Kau Shinobi. Kau yang paling tahu bahwa keadilan itu tidak memihak dan harus ditegakkan, bagaimanapun caranya!"

"T-Tapi," bantah Sakura lagi dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Namun, Tsunade tidak membiarkan gadis itu melanjutkan bantahannya.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke memang tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tapi tetap, ia telah melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan tersebut, mengkhianati Konoha, melukai banyak Shinobi, menyerang Kage, bahkan membunuh Danzou…" Tsunade memandang Sakura yang tampak tidak bisa menerima penjelasan tersebut. "Ia harus menerima _hukuman_ yang setimpal untuk itu!"

Sakura hanya bisa terbelalak saat Tsunade menekankan kata 'hukuman' dalam kalimatnya barusan. Setelah itu, sang gadis berambut merah muda itu pun menundukkan kepalanya sekilas dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk berbalik, menjauh dari tempat itu dengan berlari.

"Sa-Sakura_-chan_?" panggil Naruto yang sudah berusaha mengejarnya. Namun…

"Akh!" erang Naruto.

Tidak bisa, luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya menahan Naruto untuk bergerak lebih jauh.

"Biar aku yang…" seru Ino yang sudah hendak berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Ino!"

Satu panggilan dengan nada keras dari Tsunade membuat Ino terdiam dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Godaime Hokage tersebut.

Tsunade kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum ia kembali menghela napas.

"Ino, kau antar Naruto ke kamarnya. Setelah itu, kembali ke sini! Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu!"

Ino memberi pandangan bertanya pada Tsunade tapi karena Tsunade terlihat tidak hendak menjawab langsung di saat ini, gadis berambut pirang itu pun hanya bisa mengangguk dan menjawab, "_Hai'_! _Wakarimashita_!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Apa?" ujar Ino setengah berteriak, membuat Tsunade memutar bola matanya sedikit kesal.

"Kau mendengarku dengan jelas bukan?"

Ino mengangguk. "Tapi, Tsunade_-Sama_… kenapa aku? Maksudku… bukannya aku menolak, tapi Sakura lebih pantas menangani misi ini kan?"

Tsunade menghela napas singkat sebelum melirik pintu di belakangnya, masih pintu yang sama dengan pintu yang menjadi pembatas menuju ruang tidur Sasuke. Wanita berdada besar itu kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Tentu kau masih ingat reaksi Sakura tadi bukan?"

Ino tampak menimbang perkataan Tsunade sejenak. "Yah…" jawab gadis itu sambil menunduk, " ia malah malah bersyukur karena Sasuke kehilangan ingatan…"

"Tepat!" jawab Tsunade sambil sedikit tersenyum. "Karena itulah, aku memberikan misi ini padamu. Misi mengembalikan ingatan Sasuke!"

Ino masih tidak puas. Bukannya ia tidak suka, sebaliknya, dengan tugas itu, tentu ia dapat semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Tapi dirasanya, tanggung jawab ini terlalu berat. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang 'mengakui' keberadaannya. Selama ini, selalu Ino sepihak yang mengejar sosok Sasuke. Apa seseorang sepertinya bisa membantu Sasuke mengembalikan ingatan yang hilang sementara ia tidak tahu lebih banyak mengenai pemuda itu? Mengenai kejadian yang sudah dilewati pemuda itu? Mengenai hal-hal yang sudah dialami pemuda itu?

Ino menghela napas. "Bukankah Naruto, ah, atau mungkin Kakashi-_Sensei_ akan lebih bisa menanganinya dibandingkan denganku?"

Tsunade menggeleng. "Naruto? Kau lihat sendiri kondisinya."

Ino ingin menyela dan mengatakan bahwa Naruto pasti bisa segera sembuh dengan _chakra_ Kyuubi tak terbatas dalam dirinya.

"Dan Kakashi…" Tsunade menggeleng perlahan. "Akibat pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Madara, ia harus menjalani terapi pemulihan yang sudah pasti akan memakan waktu lama. Bahkan mungkin lebih lama dari masa pemulihan Naruto."

Ino kembali menggerakkan kepalanya, menunduk. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Mendadak, sebuah tangan terasa berat menimpa pundaknya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa, Ino," ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu, kau masih memiliki perasaan itu, sebagaimana Sakura memilikinya terhadap Sasuke."

Ino menatap Hokage sekaligus guru dalam _ninjutsu_ medis-nya tersebut dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak ada gunanya berpura-pura sudah menghilangkan perasaan itu jika kau hanya berniat mengalah pada Sakura."

"Uh…"

"Nah," jawab Tsunade sambil menarik tangannya dari pundak Ino dan kemudian membuka pintu yang sedari tadi tertutup. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan menyerahkan misi pemulihan ingatan Sasuke padamu! Tidak perlu terburu-buru karena jika kau salah langkah, reaksi penolakan akan muncul dan bukan tidak mungkin, ia akan semakin menyangkal ingatan tersebut lalu menguburnya semakin dalam."

Tsunade melangkah masuk ke kamar dan kemudian bergerak sedikit agar Ino dapat memandang sang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang juga balik memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Misi ini akan kukategorikan sebagai misi kelas B," tambah Tsunade, "dan karena misi ini bersifat perintah, maka aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

*********つづく*********

* * *

><p>Uhyeah! SasuIno, again! And it's semi-canon that takes time after the Fourth Shinobi World War.<p>

Well, this is not really what will happen on the real manga. See? I made Kakashi's last fight is with Madara. How am I supposed to know when the manga has not reached that part yet. Hahaha.

Anyway, I can't promise you that the next chapter will come soon. I mean, I want to make another multichap fic (again) *sigh* because there's still one more idea left on my mind and before I forget it, better I write it down soon. But, once again, I think I can't promise anything about the update. *unresponsible person, am i? XD

Oh, well…forget about that rambling. How about this fic, minna-san? What do you think?

Please tell me your opinion via review, okay?

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

~Thanks for reading~


	2. The Eyes of Determination

Gadis berambut merah muda itu duduk terdiam di atas sebuah bangku yang terbuat dari batu. Kedua tangannya terkepal dan diletakkannya di atas pahanya. Matanya menatap sendu pada tanah di bawahnya. Namun sang tanah hanya bisa membisu, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, bahkan walau hanya sepatah dua patah kata, untuk menghiburnya.

Sesaat, ingatan gadis itu pun mengalir ke belakang, ke masa lampau yang jauh namun juga dekat—seolah semua kepingan kenangan itu baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Dilihatnya sosok dirinya yang masih seorang gadis manja mendekap erat seorang pemuda berambut _raven_, berusaha menghentikan pemuda itu dari niatnya meninggalkan desa. Tapi selanjutnya yang ia ingat hanyalah ucapan terima kasih dari pemuda itu.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sudah hendak menumpahkan air matanya seandainya bayang-bayang seseorang tidak menyeruak masuk ke dalam jangkauan penglihatannya.

Sang gadis mengangkat wajahnya untuk menemui wajah bertopeng milik seorang ANBU yang bekerja langsung di bawah Hokage selaku petinggi di Konohagakure.

"Tsunade-_Sama_ memanggil Anda, Haruno-_san_."

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO THE BEGINNING<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuIno, NaruSaku, and may be some slights or hints**

**STEP 2. The Eyes of Determination**

* * *

><p>Malam itu, Ino kembali ke rumah sakit setelah menjelaskan pada ayahnya mengenai perintah yang didapatnya dari Tsunade. Awalnya, Inoichi terlihat ragu-ragu karena, bagaimanapun, Sasuke sempat menjadi sosok pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tidak segan-segan menghabisi siapapun yang menghalangi langkahnya. Namun, begitu Ino menjelaskan kondisi Sasuke, Inoichi tidak bisa lagi melarang putrinya tersebut. Ah, tidak. Meskipun ia sangat ingin melarangnya, apalah dayanya dibandingkan perintah mutlak seorang Hokage?<p>

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, gadis yang mengenakan kaos ungu dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam itu terlebih dahulu mengunjungi beberapa temannya yang masih terbaring lemah—meskipun tidak dalam kondisi parah—hanya sekedar untuk mengucapkan salam dan menyemangati agar mereka dapat segera sembuh.

Begitu menyadari bahwa ia sudah cukup lama membuang waktu, Ino langsung menggerakkan langkahnya ke arah sebuah ruangan yang cukup terpencil, seolah ruangan itu sengaja diisolasi dari ruangan lainnya. Bahkan, di depan ruang itu pun kini terlihat dua ANBU berseragam lengkap—tadi siang, sebelum Sasuke sadar, kedua ANBU tersebut belum ada di situ. Dugaan Ino, bukan hanya di pintu depan yang kini dijaga, di bawah pun pasti diletakkan beberapa ANBU yang sepanjang malam akan mengawasi.

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari dua ANBU yang tengah berjaga, perlahan, Ino pun membuka pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok yang tampak sedang memandang ke arah luar jendela dalam posisi duduk.

"Sasuke-_kun_…," panggil Ino berhati-hati.

Sosok itu menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Ino?" tanya sosok itu kebingungan awalnya. Tapi selanjutnya, ia memasang wajah datarnya yang cenderung menunjukkan rasa tidak suka. "Mau apa kau?"

Kesinisan yang sudah lama tidak didengar Ino. Aneh. Sekarang ia merasa bahwa sikap sinis Sasuke itu sangat, sangat lucu.

"Oh? Kukira kau sudah dengar dari Tsunade-_Sama_ bahwa aku yang ditugaskan menjadi semacam… katakanlah, terapis-mu!" jawab Ino berhati-hati. Menurut Tsunade, wanita itu belum memberitahukan hasil pemeriksaannya pada Sasuke, tidak walau untuk hal sekecil apapun. Bahkan perihal bahwa pemuda itu mengalami semacam amnesia yang selektif.

Setelah mengangguk pelan dan memantapkan hatinya, Ino pun tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke mendecih pelan sebelum ia membuang muka, kembali memandang ke arah luar jendela meskipun yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah kelam malam. Ino yang sudah merasa lebih yakin untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, semakin mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Ino sambil mengambil tempat duduk di dekat ranjang Sasuke.

"Hn."

_Tidak berubah juga_, pikir Ino geli.

"'Hn' itu tidak menjelaskan apa-apa, Sasuke-kun," ujar Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

Sasuke tetap tidak mau repot-repot menjawab. Ino pun menghentikan tawanya dan ikut memandang ke luar jendela, ke arah dimana Sasuke begitu lekat memandang. Suasana gelap malam yang terlihat dari ruangan itu begitu… sepi. Bagaimana tidak, hanya kamar itulah satu-satunya kamar yang menghadap ke arah hutan sementara kamar yang lain lebih banyak menghadap ke arah kota sehingga kala malam tiba pun, pemandangannya akan tetap silau oleh kelap-kelip lampu perumahan.

Yah, inilah pelayanan 'spesial' yang didapat dari seorang pengkhianat desa.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ino akhirnya. Sasuke masih bungkam. Ino tidak putus harapan. "Apa kau sedang memikirkan keluargamu? Seperti… 'Di mana mereka? Kenapa mereka tidak menjengukku?'"

Sasuke memandang ke arah Ino. Alisnya sudah mengernyit.

"Apa aku terlihat secengeng itu?" tukas Sasuke tajam.

"Oh, semua orang yang sedang sakit akan jadi lebih lemah dari biasanya kok?" jawab Ino sambil mengangkat bahunya sedikit. Senyum ceria terpampang di wajah. "Jadi…?" sambung Ino seolah ingin memberikan kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk membenarkan tebakannya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu," jawab Sasuke dengan alis yang tajam menukik. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, kapan aku boleh pulang?"

"Pulang? Pulang ke mana?" tanya Ino tanpa maksud membuat lelucon sama sekali.

Ya, pulang ke mana? Sudah tidak ada lagi kediaman Uchiha, tidak ada lagi seorang Uchiha-pun selain dirinya. Ke mana pemuda itu akan pulang?

"Kau… leluconmu tidak lucu tahu? Tentu saja pulang ke rumahku!"

Sekarang giliran Ino-lah yang mengernyitkan alisnya. Kata-kata Tsunade perlahan terngiang di benaknya.

_"_…_Tidak perlu terburu-buru karena jika kau salah langkah, reaksi penolakan akan muncul dan bukan tidak mungkin, ia akan semakin menyangkal ingatan tersebut lalu menguburnya semakin dalam."_

Bukan terburu-buru, tapi Ino hanya ingin mencoba. Tidak salah kan?

"Sasuke-_kun_, dengarkan aku," ujar Ino dengan nada yang serius. Perubahan dalam cara bicara Ino mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis itu. "Keluargamu… sudah tidak ada. Begitu juga dengan _Aniki_-mu!"

Mata _onyx_ itu langsung terbelalak seketika.

"Kau ingat? _Aniki_-mu yang melakukan itu semua…."

"Melakukan… apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang seolah baru melihat hantu.

Pucat—terkejut.

Ino menelan ludah. Diyakinkannya dirinya. _Semua akan baik-baik saja._

"Pembantaian itu," jawab Ino tegas, "pembantaian keluarga Uchiha yang hanya menyisakan dirimu seorang!"

Sasuke geram.

"Tidak lucu!" ujarnya sambil membuang muka, enggan melihat ke arah Ino, enggan melihat _aquamarine_ menyiratkan kilat keseriusan.

"Sasuke, dengarkan aku. Ini memang berat, ta—…."

"DIAM!" seru Sasuke sungguh-sungguh. _Onyx_-nya kini sudah berubah—dengan tiga elips yang saling berpotongan di tengah seolah membentuk bintang bersegi enam berwarna merah. Ino membatu di tempatnya.

"Sasu—…."

"KUBILANG DIAAAMM!"

_BLAAR!_

"Kyaaa?"

Api hitam muncul dan langsung membakar lengan bagian kanan bawah Ino, membuat gadis itu terkejut sampai bangkit dari kursinya—menyebabkan kursi malang itu jatuh dan berguling. Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua ANBU yang berada di depan, serta yang ada di bawah—sesuai perkiraan Ino tadi—langsung menerjang masuk dan melihat Ino yang meringis kesakitan tengah berusaha memadam api hitam tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya salah seorang ANBU sambil mengacungkan kunai ke leher Sasuke. "Matikan apinya!"

Sementara ANBU yang lain mencoba mematikan api tersebut menggunakan elemen air yang dimilikinya, Sasuke masih juga memaku matanya pada pemandangan tersebut. Ia terlalu terkejut bahkan untuk menyadari bahwa kini sebuah kunai tajam semakin mendekat ke arah kulit lehernya.

"Aku…."

Begitu Sasuke mendapatkan ketenangannya kembali, mata Mangekyou Sharingan-nya pun meredup dan kembali menjadi _onyx_ yang biasa. Saat itulah, api yang tidak mampu dipadamkan oleh ANBU sekalipun lenyap begitu saja, meninggalkan luka bakar yang cukup parah di lengan sang gadis berambut pirang pucat.

Seorang ANBU melirik kesal ke arah Sasuke. Ia sudah hendak melabrak pemuda itu saat suara lemah Ino menghentikannya.

"Maaf, bisa kalian keluar dulu?"

"Tapi Yamanaka-_san_…."

"_Onegai_?"

"Dia ini terlalu berbahaya!"

"Ini urusanku!" jawab Ino dengan lebih keras. "Tsunade-_Sama_ sudah menyerahkan urusan ini padaku. Tolong!"

Setelah berpandangan satu sama lain sesaat, keempat ANBU itu pun melangkah keluar dari ruangan Sasuke, kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Ino sendiri masih berdiri diam, tidak beranjak, berusaha menyembuhkan luka bakarnya tersebut dengan _Healing Palm_, _medical jutsu_ yang dikuasainya.

Sasuke mengamati kerja Ino sesaat. Setelahnya, ia melirik ke arah wajah gadis itu. Ino tampak meringis, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Saat itulah, Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ada yang berbeda, ada yang salah.

Benarkah gadis di hadapannya ini adalah Ino, Yamanaka Ino?

Seingatnya, bukankah Ino itu adalah gadis _fangirl_-nya yang sangat bawel dan selalu ribut soal penampilan?

Tapi kenapa sekarang ia tampak berbeda?

Sasuke kembali mengamati Ino yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara cahaya berwarna kehijauan terus memancar keluar dari tangan kirinya. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

Apa...

Apa yang salah?

Apa yang ia lewatkan?

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Mendadak, pemuda itu kembali teringat akan kata-kata Ino tadi.

_"_Aniki_-mu melakukan pembantaian terhadap keluarga Uchiha."_

Kata-kata itu seolah menusuk langsung ke dalam benaknya, menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Sasuke langsung menggeram, kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat rambutnya. Setengah meringkuk, satu-satunya penerus Uchiha itu terlihat begitu kesakitan dengan wajah yang semakin memucat dan keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir. Mulutnya terbuka, berusaha sekuat tenaga menggapai oksigen yang terasa berat melewati rongga hidungnya.

_ "...pembantaian yang hanya menyisakan dirimu seorang!"_

_Tidak, itu tidak benar, _batin Sasuke.

Tapi, semakin kuat ia menyangkal, semakin kuat rasa _nyeri_ yang dideritanya.

Menyadari keanehan kondisi Sasuke, Ino menghentikan fokusnya pada lengan yang terluka dan langsung mendekat kembali pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Ino panik. Ia mencoba menyentuh Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu menepis tangannya. Setelah itu, yang Ino dapatkan hanyalah pandangan sinis—sinis dan kejam, seolah menyiratkan kebencian yang mendalam. Ino tersentak, ia kembali membeku. Tapi hanya sekejab karena setelahnya _onyx_ itu semakin menutup.

"SASUKE-_KUN_?"

Indera pendengarannya hanya bisa menangkap samar-samar suara gadis yang terdengar mengkhawatirkannya.

Dan bagi pemuda Uchiha itu, kegelapan kembali menjadi temannya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Haruno Sakura terdiam di dalam kamarnya, memandangi fotonya bersama kelompok 7—Tim Kakashi. Foto usang yang menyimpan banyak kenangan bahagia di antara dirinya, Uzumaki Naruto—atau sekarang bisa disebut Namikaze Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, serta… Uchiha Sasuke.

Hari-hari yang begitu damai bagaikan mimpi.

Hari-hari yang… menyenangkan.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok. Sementara itu, pikirannya kembali berkelana ke beberapa saat yang lalu.

**~FLASHBACK~**

Tok. Tok.

_"Masuk." Suara berat sang Godaime Hokage membuat Sakura mendorong pintu ruangan itu dengan berhati-hati._

_"Anda memanggil saya, Hokage-_Sama_?" tanya Sakura._

_"Ah, ya, ya! Masuklah, Sakura!" ujar Tsunade—sang Godaime Hokage—sambil melihat kertas-kertas yang tampak seperti hasil pemeriksaan. Sesaat, wanita yang selalu tampak muda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Sakura penasaran._

_"_Ano_…," ujar Sakura ragu-ragu. _

_"Jujur saja, Sakura," ujar Tsunade lagi tanpa menghadap ke arah Sakura, "tindakanmu tadi itu tidak seperti s_hinobi_ di bawah asuhanku."_

_Pundak Sakura menegang. Tapi selanjutnya ia hanya bisa menunduk. "Maafkan saya."_

_Akhirnya Tsunade-pun melirik ke arah Sakura. Alisnya masih sedikit mengernyit. Tapi selanjutnya, ia hanya bisa menghela napas._

_"Sudahlah. Daripada itu, ada hal lain yang lebih penting yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."_

_"Ya?"_

_"Aku mau kau mengawasi Naruto sampai bocah itu benar-benar sembuh. Jangan sampai ia melakukan hal-hal yang gegabah!"_

_Sakura memandang heran pada Tsunade. Tidak biasanya Naruto sampai harus dikhawatirkan sedemikian rupa. Bagaimanapun, biasanya pemilik _chakra_ Kyuubi itu selalu jadi orang pertama yang sembuh setelah mengalami luka macam apapun. _

_"Naruto?" tanya Sakura seolah ia ingin memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar._

_"Ya, Naruto."_

_"Apa dia…."_

_Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh penjelasan Tsunade. _

_"Tadi sore aku kembali memeriksa bocah itu," ujar Tsunade sambil meletakkan kertas-kertas yang semula digenggamnya. Kini, tangannya yang bebas digunakannya untuk memijat dahinya. "Tapi belum ada kemajuan yang berarti."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Kau juga terkejut kan? Mengingat ia adalah orang yang biasanya selalu sembuh pertama kali."_

_"Apa Naruto baik-baik saja?" seru Sakura mulai panik, tubuhnya bahkan mulai sedikit condong ke depan, nyaris maju mendekat ke arah meja Tsunade. "Dia… bisa sembuh kan?"_

_Tsunade mengangkat sebelah tangannya, meminta Sakura agar tenang. Sakura pun terdiam. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Dan Tsunade _bisa_ melihat hal itu._

_"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Tsunade yang langsung membuat Sakura terbelalak. "Bocah itu… baru kali ini aku melihatnya begitu sendu, seolah dia sendiri tidak punya keinginan untuk sembuh."_

_"Tidak punya… keinginan untuk… sembuh?"_

_Sekali lagi, Tsunade menghela napas. "Kurasa persoalan Sasuke yang menjadi penyebabnya." _

_Tsunade kemudian bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah jendela, memandang ke arah desa yang sudah terlihat jauh lebih hidup setelah perang yang baru saja mereka lalui. "Kurasa bukan hanya kau yang mencemaskan Sasuke. Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Kau bukan tidak tahu kan, ikatan yang ada di antara mereka…."_

_Sakura tidak menjawab. Tentu saja ia tahu. Ia yang _paling_ tahu. Ia yang selama ini selalu berada di dekat mereka. _

_Tsunade melihat gerak-gerik Sakura dari pantulan kaca di depannya sebelum ia menggerakkan kepalanya, kembali menengok ke arah Sakura. "Naruto kehilangan semangatnya untuk sembuh dan itulah yang menghambat pemulihannya."_

_Sakura masih bungkam._

_"Kau tahu, dia sama sekali tidak senang dengan kondisi ini."_

_"Aku tahu!" jawab Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Aku tahu…."_

_Setelah itu, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memperlihatkan matanya yang menunjukkan determinasi. Tsunade tampak terbelalak sekilas sebelum akhirnya wanita itu menyunggingkan senyumnya. _

_"Kalau begitu, kuserahkan Naruto ke dalam pengawasanmu, Sakura."_

_"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"_

_"Ah, soal itu…," jawab Tsunade sambil merenggangkan tangannya ke depan, "kau tenang saja. Dia pun sudah kuberikan pengawasnya sendiri."_

_"Jangan bilang…," tebak Sakura dengan mata sedikit terbelalak. Tsunade mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit sementara sebelah tangannya mendarat di pinggangnya dengan nyaman._

_"Oh? Kira-kira siapa ya?"_

_Tanpa dijawab, Sakura seolah sudah mendapatkan jawabannya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum ia bersiap untuk pamit dari ruangan Hokage. _

_"Aku akan menemui Naruto besok," ujarnya pelan. "Permisi, Tsunade-_Sama_."_

_"Sakura," panggil Tsunade untuk terakhir kalinya. Sakura yang sudah hendak berbalik, langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "Mungkin kau sudah bisa menduganya…."_

_Sakura membalikkan badannya ke arah sang Hokage yang ternyata sudah kembali duduk di kursinya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan di depan mulutnya. _

_"Naruto menjadi seperti itu, sebagian juga karena dirimu."_

_Gadis berambut merah muda itu diam dalam ekspresi yang datar, seolah ucapan Hokage sama sekali tidak membuatnya terkejut. _

_"Bahkan mungkin, baginya… kesedihanmu jauh membuatnya lebih terpuruk dibandingkan kondisi Sasuke saat ini."_

_"Itu pun…." Sakura menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil. "Saya tahu."_

_Sakura kemudian berbalik. "Si Bodoh yang selalu mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku… bahkan saat aku mengatakan bahwa ada pemuda lain yang kusukai."_

_"Dan kau…."_

_"Saya permisi, Tsunade-_Sama_."_

_Tanpa berniat mendengarkan kata-kata sang Hokage lebih lanjut, Sakura pun bergerak keluar ruangan. Tidak lagi menengok ke belakang._

**~End of Flashback~**

Mata _emerald_ itu terbuka dan kemudian melirik ke arah sosok berambut kuning yang tampak cemberut dalam foto di tangannya. Secara tiba-tiba, perasaan gundah yang sebelum ini melandanya lenyap, menguap begitu saja.

Gadis itu pun memandang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya, menarik napas panjang, dan menghembuskannya.

Sebuah senyum kemudian terpampang di wajahnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"APA KATAMU?"

Suara berat sang Hokage langsung menggelegar di saat yang menjelang tengah malam tersebut. Gebrakan di meja bahkan mengiringi suara yang kental dengan muatan emosi tersebut.

Ino, yang mendengar teriakan itu secara langsung, buru-buru mengambil gerakan mundur beberapa langkah. Bibirnya menyeringai membentuk senyum yang diusahakannya agar tampak _innocent_ walaupun cara itu sebenarnya tidak mempan untuk menurunkan amarah wanita berambut pirang panjang diikat dua yang ada di hadapannya. Dan bahkan, bukannya bersimpati, sang Hokage malah mendelik galak ke arahnya.

Namun, mengingat kalau ia tidak bisa berbicara dengan baik apabila emosi masih menguasainya, Tsunade pun mencoba menurunkan amarahnya dengan jalan mengatur napasnya.

"Seingatku," ujar dengan lebih tenang sambil menunjuk pelipisnya sendiri, "aku sudah memperingatkanmu agar kau tidak terburu-buru. Betul begitu, Yamanaka Ino?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak melupakan peringatanmu, Tsunade-_Sama_," jawab Ino masih sambil menyeringai.

"Lalu kenapa kau langsung mengambil langkah frontal seperti itu?" Tsunade melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Jelaskan!"

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba," jawab Ino tenang, "hanya itu…."

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu hasilnya?"

Ino menyeringai lagi, "Tidak sebaik yang kuharapkan." Saat ia mengatakan itu, mata _aqumarine_-nya tampak kosong. Ingatannya sesaat mengawang ke saat dimana Sasuke pingsan di tempat tidurnya. Tapi, untuk meyakinkan Tsunade bahwa pada dasarnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Ino mengedikkan bahu sedikit dan kemudian mengembangkan senyum penuh makna.

"Yah," jawab Tsunade sambil menghela napas panjang_—_pasrah. Wanita itu pun akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi dengan emosi yang telah lenyap seutuhnya. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas sementara kedua tangannya bersandar dengan nyaman di atas masing-masing tangan kursi. "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Aku sudah menyerahkan tugas ini padamu. Lagipula, pada dasarnya, permasalahan Sasuke adalah mengenai psikis. Secara fisik, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan," ujarnya dengan mata yang terpejam.

Ino mengangguk pelan.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Hokage yang kali ini sudah menggerakkan kepalanya untuk memandang Ino. Sesaat, mata kecoklatan wanita tersebut tertuju ke arah tangan kanan sang _kunoichi_ berambut pirang yang dililit perban. Ino yang menyadari arah pandang Godaime Hokage langsung menyentuh tangan kanannya tersebut dengan jari-jari tangan kirinya.

"Ini…."

"Sasuke yang melakukannya?"

Lagi, Ino hanya mengangguk pelan.

Godaime Hokage pun mengernyitkan alisnya yang tipis. Kedua tangan yang saling bertautan diposisikannya di depan bibirnya yang berwarna merah mencolok. Ia kemudian menggerakkan bola matanya, meneliti _kunoichi_ di hadapannya dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Hokage-_Sama_?" tanya Ino kebingungan.

"Apa tugas ini terlalu berat untukmu, Ino?"

Mata beriris _aquamarine_ itu terbelalak. Ino sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau pertanyaan itu akan meluncur dari sang Hokage yang semula memaksakan tugas ini padanya. Apa ini artinya ia bisa mundur dari tugas ini?

Sejujurnya, sejak awal Ino memang agak ragu menerima tugas yang satu ini. Bukan ia tidak senang. Tentu saja! Bukankah sejak dulu, inilah yang diinginkannya? Berada lebih dekat dengan 'Sasuke-_kun'_ yang selalu diidolakannya. Akhirnya _ia_ yang ditugaskan untuk berada di dekat Sasuke, bukan Sakura, tapi _dirinya_. Tapi, ini tidak sama dengan saat Sakura dinyatakan sekelompok dengan Sasuke. Tugasnya di sini adalah menjadi orang yang mengembalikan ingatan Sasuke. Bisakah ia melakukannya?

Walaupun ia selalu ribut perihal Uchiha bungsu yang satu itu, nyatanya, hanya sedikit yang ia ketahui tentang pemuda itu. Sakura-lah yang jauh lebih mengerti tentangnya. Ino sadar dan inilah yang membuatnya ragu menerima tugas ini.

Tapi…

Ino akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tidak Hokage-_Sama_. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu," jawab Ino yakin. "Aku akan menyelesaikan misi ini secepatnya."

Tsunade tidak berkata apa-apa lagi saat melihat keyakinan dalam mata Ino. Mata yang sama seperti yang ia lihat di mata Sakura tadi siang.

Mata yang penuh keyakinan.

Ya.

Tidak ada alasan untuk ragu.

Tidak ada alasan untuk mundur.

Ino adalah _kunoichi_ yang juga tidak kalah hebat dari Sakura dan kesempatan untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali baginya.

*********つづく*********

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 of Back to Beginning. Ternyata nggak terlalu lama ya update-nya? XD<p>

Buat yang kemarin udah review, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya :** Cendy Hoseki** (soal Tsunade yang milih Ino… ya kalau nggak gitu nggak jadi SasuIno dunk? *seenaknya XD anyway, arigatou, silakan chappie 2-nya), **vaneel**a (hahaha. Thanks vaneel-chan, moga-moga nggak mengecewakan deh), **NaraUchiha'malfoy** (termasuk ASAP nggak neh? :p yeah, mala mini nggak tidur lagi dunk?XD), **Uzuchihamel** (bener banget! Merepotkan ini! DX anyway, thank you, silakan chappie 2-nya ^w^), **nee-chan** (yes, I will make you fall into sasuino's temptation (?). Fufufu~ about GaaIno, I will make it someday, Nee-chan. ^^v), **Anezaki Shihoudani-Sara** (thank you sara-chan. Silakan chappie 2-nya :D),** licob green** (arigatou~!^^), **Yamanaka Chika** (lumayan cepet kan? XD), **Ann Kei** (nah, dia itu selective amnesia, yang dia lupain cuma hal-hal yang dia nggak suka, jadi Kakashi juga masih dia inget :D),** Anasasori29** (iya dunk, namanya juga Sasuke, mau amnesia aja pinter dia :p),** uchan a.k.a Lilith-sama** (hihihi, makasih banyak lho Lilith-Sama buat kesediaannya membaca n fave-nya, ampe diingetin buat update juga ^^v),** lavender magic** (yosh! Semangat masa muda diterima! Uwoo! Aku membara!),** kyu's neli-chan** (tunggu saja tanggal mainnya hanya di B2B*pake gaya ngomong ala pembaca acara S**ET XD heeh, kesian kan? Padahal masih muda, dah pikun T^T *PLAK!),** Nanairo Zoacha** (haha, gakpapa. Udah dibaca aja dah seneng, apa lagi direview, thanks banget dah mau review XD),** agusthya** (silakan chappie 2-nya), **Yuzumi Haruka** (yes, Queen, Anda sendiri kapan update? XD)

Buat yang silent reader (kalau ada), buat yang udah nge-fave dan nge-alert juga, terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya yaaa! *hug you all*

Ohyah, gak lupa, chapter 2 ini saya dedikasiin buat Airi-chan yang lagi ultah hari ini (10 Juli 2011). Happy birthday, Airi-chan! :D

Seperti sebelumnya, saya boleh yang minta pendapat minna-san tentang chapter 2 ini. OOC-kah? Kecepatan-kah? Aneh kah? Apapun, beri tahu pendapat minna-san via review yah? Please, please? *puppy eyes*

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

~Thanks for reading~


	3. Preparation

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' itu tidak menyahut. Bukan karena ia tidak mendengar. Tentu saja, dari jarak sedekat itu, suara lembut sang gadis berambut pirang pucat tidak mungkin tidak didengarnya. Ia hanya enggan, malas menjawabnya. Dan alasannya, apa lagi kalau bukan karena kejadian di malam sebelumnya—dimana sang gadis mengatai kakaknya sebagai pelaku pembataian klan-nya sendiri.

Sesuatu yang tidak diingatnya—sesuatu yang tidak ingin dipercayainya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu pun menghela napas sementara kelopak matanya turun sesaat. Begitu _aquamarine_ itu kembali tampak dan memantulkan kembali sosok berambut _raven_ yang masih bungkam dan bahkan menolak melihatnya, sang gadis jadi diliputi perasaan bersalah.

_Tidak, aku tidak salah. Aku hanya mencoba. _

Berulang kali gadis itu mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

Nyatanya, melihat sosok 'pasien'-nya yang justru menunjukkan ekspresi kosong, gadis itu _tidak_ bisa menghapuskan perasaan bersalah itu. Perasaan bersalah karena telah mengungkit ingatan yang paling ingin disingkirkan pemuda di hadapannya. Padahal ia hanya ingin membantu pemuda itu mengingat kembali hal-hal yang telah dilupakannya.

Ya… mengingat kembali… termasuk semua kesalahannya.

Mendadak, pundak gadis itu menegang.

Kalau Sasuke sudah ingat kembali… lalu apa? Apa dia akan dihukum atas semua perbuatannya? Apa semua orang akan menghujatnya? Menuntutnya agar dihukum mati? Itukah yang akan terjadi?

Mendadak, perut gadis itu terasa melilit—mual. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke dihukum. Dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Semua yang terjadi… tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan Sasuke. Semua orang harusnya sudah sadar sekarang.

_Tidak perlu terburu-buru._

Bukankah itu yang dikatakan Tsunade?

Jika ada makna lain di balik kata-kata itu….

Sang gadis dari klan Yamanaka itu menelan ludah. Akhirnya, dengan susah payah, suara yang selama ini tersangkut di tenggorokannya pun melesak keluar.

"Maaf, Sasuke-_kun_. Lupakan saja yang kukatakan kemarin. Itu bohong kok."

Sasuke kini menatapnya.

Gadis itu pun tersenyum.

"Ya, itu semua bohong. Aku hanya mau melihat seberapa parah kondisi ingatanmu sebenarnya." Ino menghela napas. "Tidak lebih."

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO THE BEGINNING<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuIno, NaruSaku, and may be some slights or hints**

**STEP ****3****. ****Preparation**

* * *

><p>Malam telah membawa angin dingin bersamanya. Meski demikian, angin saja tidak akan cukup untuk menahan perjalanan dua anak manusia tersebut. Keduanya tampak mengenakan matel berwarna kecoklatan. Seorang di antaranya bahkan mengenakan <em>hood<em> yang memang tersambung dengan mantel tersebut hingga wajahnya nyaris tersamar. Seorang yang lain hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat rekan perjalanannya, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya terus berjalan.

Sang gadis yang tidak mengenakan _hood_ hingga memperlihatkan rambut pirang pucatnya berkibar terkena angin mengambil langkah lebih dahulu di depan, seolah dia lah penunjuk arahnya. Sosok lain yang ditutupi _hood_ itu hanya bisa dipaksa mengikuti gadis tersebut dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang hinggap di benaknya.

Keduanya kini menghilang di balik hutan setelah sebelumnya mereka mengendap-endap, mencari jalan yang tidak disinari terang bulan ataupun lampu perumahan. Mereka meloncat dari satu atap ke atap lain dan sesekali bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang suatu gedung atau rumah, menunggu hingga tidak ada seorang pun yang menangkap basah pergerakan mereka.

Sekarang, setelah berada di hutan, gadis itu mulai memijakkan kakinya di dahan dan meloncat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain dalam kecepatan sedang. Bagaimanapun, ia menduga bahwa kondisi rekannya belum sebaik yang terlihat, sehingga ia lebih memilih bergerak perlahan agar rekannya tersebut masih dapat mengikuti. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan gadis itu sia-sia karena nyatanya rekannya mampu menunjukkan pergerakan dari seseorang yang sehat total. Secara fisik—tentu saja.

Setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit keduanya meloncati dahan-dahan, akhirnya sang rekan yang wajahnya tersamar oleh _hood_ membuka mulut—tidak tahan dengan desakan berbagai pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana, heh?" tanyanya dingin setelah berhasil menyejajarkan dirinya dengan si gadis berambut pirang pucat.

"Oh, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai kok," jawab gadis itu ringan sambil mengangkat bahunya, "ke tempat yang akan kautinggali selama masa penyembuhan."

Dengan jawaban itu, sang rekan yang mengenakan _hood_ tersebut langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia bergeming di atas sebuah dahan pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Otomatis, gadis itu pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya di dahan yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri diam.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan tempat yang akan _kutinggali_?" tanya pemuda itu dengan penekanan di kata terakhirnya. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa tinggal di mansion Uchiha? Aku punya rumah sendiri."

Gadis itu menghela napas. Sejujurnya, ia sudah mengira kalau pemuda yang menjadi rekan perjalanannya tersebut akan menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut. Terima kasih atas perkiraannya yang tidak meleset, ia telah menyiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan sang pemuda hingga ia dapat merespons dengan cepat.

"Mungkin Tsunade-_Shisou_ tidak memberitahumu, tapi aku akan memberitahukannya padamu." Gadis itu memberi jeda sejenaknya hanya untuk membiarkan sosok pemuda di hadapannya melepaskan _hood_-nya, memperlihatkan ekspresi yang tidak menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Dan meskipun dalam hutan cukup gelap, namun usaha rembulan untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam celah hutan membawa pengaruh baik bagi penglihatan makhluk-makhluk yang memang biasa beraktivitas di malam hari. Kali ini, pengaruh baik itu pun dirasakan oleh kedua manusia yang tengah saling menatap ini.

"Jangan bertele-tele," sambung sang pemuda mulai tidak sabaran.

"Ya, ya," jawab gadis itu sambil mengangkat tangannya, defensif. "Sebenarnya, kau itu mengalami amnesia, kau tahu?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu, "Kau memperlakukanku demikian."

Gadis itu mengangguk. Belum sempat pemuda itu kembali berkata-kata, sang gadis pun memotongnya, "Selain itu, kau juga terinfeksi suatu penyakit di organ dalammu. Tsunade-_Shisou_ tidak bisa memastikan apa penyakit tersebut menular atau tidak, karenanya, ia memilih untuk mengisolasimu sampai pengaruh penyakitmu itu diketahui," jelas gadis itu dengan berhati-hati.

Sesaat, pemuda tersebut menyentuh dadanya dalam keadaan kepala yang tertunduk. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali hingga _onyx_-nya kembali bertemu dengan mata _aquamarine_ sang gadis.

"Lelucon macam apa itu? Kau berbohong lagi kan?"

Gadis tersebut mengangkat bahu. Kalau ia memang bukan pembohong, ia akan menjawab 'ya, aku berbohong'. Paradoks. Tapi toh gadis itu tidak berniat mengungkap kebohongannya sekarang.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Mengujiku lagi, eh, Ino?"

Gadis yang disebut Ino itu tertawa kecil. "Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_," katanya, "untuk kejadian kemarin, aku sudah minta maaf kan?"

Sasuke masih memasang tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah," sambung Ino lagi, "jangan membuang waktu di sini. Lebih baik kita segera bergerak ke tempat yang akan kautinggali dan berbicara di sana." Dengan itu, Ino berhasil memaksa sang rekan yang disebutnya 'Sasuke' untuk kembali bergerak.

Melintasi hutan, keduanya membuat penghuni hutan memasang mata waspada pada mereka yang bergerak dalam tempo yang sangat cepat. Pergerakan itu bahkan membuat keduanya terlihat seolah terbang sesaat.

Makhluk-makhluk lemah hanya mampu mengintip dari lubang-lubang di pohon dan kemudian kembali masuk setelah mendapati bahwa 'tamu' mereka hanya bermaksud untuk lewat tanpa memberikan ancaman berarti. Burung hantu yang biasa menimbulkan kesan horor hanya bisa terdiam dan kemudian memutar kepalanya ke kiri sembilan puluh derajat saat melihat dua manusia itu melintas di hadapannya.

Setelah lama bergerak dalam hutan, akhirnya keduanya mencapai suatu lokasi dimana pepohonan rindang tidak terlalu mendominasi. Jalan tanah yang semula terlihat kini digantikan oleh jalan berbatu. Di sebelah kiri mereka terlihat sungai yang mengalir tenang—dan inilah alasan dari suara air samar-samar yang didengar keduanya saat mereka masih di hutan. Sungai itu sendiri diapit oleh banyak pohon dan di sekitarnya masih tumbuh rumput-rumput yang tampak segar. Tapi bukan itu tujuan akhir mereka.

Ino—sang gadis—kini melangkah perlahan, menunggu agar Sasuke menyejajarinya. Karena yang bersangkutan tidak juga datang, Ino pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah Sasuke yang mulai berjalan malas-malasan. Mata pemuda itu tampak mengawasi kiri dan kanannya, namun matanya yang sedikit meredup membuatnya terkesan mengantuk.

"Melihatmu seperti itu aku jadi teringat Shikamaru," ujar Ino tiba-tiba. Sasuke pun langsung menghadap ke arah asal suara.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

_Oh, lagi!_ batin Ino geli.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi. Bertahanlah dan kau bisa tidur sepuasmu."

Ino kembali berjalan di depan Sasuke, tidak lagi pusing memikirkan kapan pemuda itu akan menyejajarkan langkah dengannya. Ino bahkan mempercepat langkahnya hingga suara derik batu yang terinjak dan beradu satu sama lain tidak dapat dihindari.

Kali ini keduanya hanya melewati jalan berbatu dengan sedikit sesemakan di kiri dan kanan mereka. Langit kelam tidak lagi tertutupi oleh pepohonan rindang hingga akses untuk melihat penguasa malam tidak lagi terhalangi. Dan karena itulah, Sasuke tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak memandang ke langit malam yang rasanya sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Ia merasakan kerinduan tersendiri saat menatap kelam langit tersebut.

Kerinduan, kesepian, kehampaan.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah.

Amnesia—itulah yang dikatakan oleh gadis yang tengah memperlihatkan punggungnya tersebut.

Kalau begitu, apa yang saja yang sudah ia lupakan? Hal penting apa yang terkubur dalam sudut otaknya yang terdalam?

"_Aniki-mu melakukan pembantaian keluarga Uchiha yang hanya menyisakan dirimu seorang!"_

Lagi, perkataan gadis itu terus terngiang dalam benaknya. Gadis itu—Ino—memang sudah meralat kata-katanya. Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke belum bisa merasa tenang seutuhnya. Di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin percaya. Tidak, Aniki-nya bukan orang seperti itu. Namun, di sisi lain….

Sasuke mengarahkan mata _onyx_-nya pada sosok Ino yang terus melenggang di depannya, tidak khawatir sama sekali bahwa ia akan kabur jika ditinggal seperti itu.

Namun di sisi lain, Sasuke justru merasa bahwa semua yang diralat Ino adalah kebohongan—ucapan pertamanya lah yang lebih terasa sebagai suatu kenyataan. Pahit. Tapi justru kenyataan sering kali lebih pahit dibanding kebohongan bukan?

"I—…."

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!" seru Ino riang saat keduanya kini berhadapan sebuah tebing batu. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang, Sasuke bisa melihat sebuah air terjun yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Meskipun demikian, Sasuke tidak bisa merasa puas.

Di mana tempat yang katanya akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya?

"Kemarilah, Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Ino perlahan. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya dan berjalan mengikuti Ino.

Ino kemudian membuat beberapa buah segel dengan kedua tangannya dan….

_GRAK!_

Batu besar yang menyerupai cakram raksasa yang semula menjadi satu dengan tebing, kini berguling ke samping, membuka jalan menuju ke suatu kegelapan yang seolah tanpa ujung.

Sebuah gua.

Tersembunyi oleh segel yang pasti hanya diketahui oleh beberapa orang—termasuk gadis di sampingnya.

Sasuke menunjukkan raut wajah tidak senang.

"Maksudmu, aku harus tinggal di dalam gua itu?"

"Aku akan menemanimu kalau kau takut," jawab Ino sambil terkekeh.

"Berhenti bercanda, Ino!" seru Sasuke setengah berteriak. "Kaupikir aku mau tinggal di tempat seperti ini?"

"Tenang saja, kau akan segera merasa betah. Tempatnya tenang, sejuk, dan nyaman. Kau bisa membuktikannya sendiri sekarang," jawab Ino tanpa ragu-ragu. Ia bahkan kembali berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Sasuke untuk memasuki gua tersebut. Sasuke mendecak pelan.

Tapi pemuda itu tak urung berbalik untuk meninggalkan Ino. Ia sendiri heran kenapa ia bisa bersikap sedemikian patuh pada gadis di depannya.

Mungkin… ia memang sakit.

"Nah," ujar Ino ketika keduanya sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam gua. Sebelum menutup kembali tebing tersebut dengan segel agar tersamarkan dan tidak diketahui sembarang orang, Ino menyalakan sebuah obor yang langsung menerangi gua tersebut. "Tidak buruk kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke pelan, "tapi sangat buruk."

Ino tertawa kecil. "Percayalah, di siang hari, gua ini tidak akan segelap ini." Ino mengacungkan obornya yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya mengalihkan tatapan Sasuke ke langit-langit gua. "Begitu siang, cahaya matahari bisa menerobos masuk ke dalam celah batu-batu tersebut, memberikan cukup penerangan…."

Ino kemudian melangkah. Tidak lama karena ia kemudian berhenti di depan suatu tempat yang terlihat seperti sebuah kamar. Tidak salah—kamar. Lengkap dengan sebuah tempat tidur dan meja bundar kecil. Tidak mewah, tapi cukup.

"… Berapa lama aku harus tinggal di tempat ini?"

Ino terdiam.

_Sampai aku, Naruto, Sakura, dan Tsunade-Sama berhasil meyakinkan banyak orang agar kau tidak menerima hukuman yang terlalu berat—setidaknya bukan hukuman mati._

Ingin Ino menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan jawaban tersebut. Tapi ia masih harus menahan diri. Sasuke yang sekarang bukanlah Sasuke yang mengingat masa lalunya secara lengkap. Dan pernyataan secara frontral terhadap pemuda itu tidak akan membawa perubahan ke arah yang lebih baik melainkan sebaliknya. Karena itu, Ino pun memaksakan sebuah senyum menenangkan sebelum ia menjawab.

"Sampai kau sembuh."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ini akan menjadi sangat menyebalkan baginya. Tapi entah kenapa, ia tidak ingin memrotes gadis di hadapannya. Keinginan itu memang sempat terbersit, tapi tetap saja ia enggan untuk melontarkannya.

Mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan ingatannya yang hilang dengan pengisolasian seperti ini.

Siapa yang tahu?

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Tsunade-_Sama_," panggil seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek sambil membawa tumpukan dokumen dalam dekapannya—sebagai ganti babi berwarna pink yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana.

"Ada apa, Shizune?" jawab wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua itu sambil membalikkan kursinya, menoleh ke arah tangan kanannya yang baru saja menerjang masuk ruang kerjanya dan berdiri tepat di depan meja kerja yang selalu dipenuhi oleh dokumen.

"Saya mendapat laporan bahwa Ino sudah mengantarkan Sasuke dengan selamat sampai ke gua tempatnya akan diasingkan sementara."

Tsunade mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Eh…." Shizune melihat dokumen lain yang semula berada dalam pelukannya. "Utusan yang akan dikirim untuk menemui kelima _Kage_…."

"Atur sajalah sesukamu," jawab Tsunade ringan sambil mengibaskan tangannya dengan malas. Ia kembali membaca dokumen entah apa dan kemudian menyangga wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Mulutnya tampak mengerucut dan matanya menyipit.

Shizune mengernyitkan alisnya sekilas. "Ada masalah, Tsunade-_Sama_?"

"Hah? Oh, ya… masalah dana pembangunan desa. Cih. Sepertinya kita harus mulai meminta bayaran lebih tiap ada misi yang datang," jawab Tsunade sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke sebuah dokumen.

Shizune mengangguk pelan.

"Hah… lalu, soal apa tadi?" ujar Tsunade sambil mengibar-ngibarkan sebuah dokumen, masih dengan sebelah tangan yang menyangga pipinya.

"Soal utusan yang akan dikirim untuk menemui para _Kage_, perihal rapat pembahasan hukuman bagi tim Taka, terutama Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh, oh, ya! Atur saja sesukamu."

Shizune menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak mendengar jawaban atasannya tersebut. Gantinya, ia meletakkan dokumen-dokumen lain di atas meja Tsunade dengan tetap menyisakan selembar di tangannya.

"Memang itu yang Anda katakan sebelumnya."

"Heeemh…," jawab Tsunade yang seolah masih tidak fokus pada bawahannya. Pikirannya saat ini masih dipenuhi dengan masalah kurangnya dana untuk pembangunan desa. Padahal pembangunan sudah berjalan separuhnya, bahkan desa sudah kembali hidup seperti sebelum terjadi perang. Tapi nyatanya, kekurangan dana ini benar-benar signifikan sehingga jika tidak dipenuhi, pembangunan akan terlantar. Yah… mungkin memang sesaat. Tapi….

"Tsunade-_Sama_?" panggil Shizune saat ia merasa bahwa Tsunade hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun tertahan.

"Ya, ya," jawab Tsunade tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dahulu, "kirim saja Gai dengan Lee dan Tenten untuk menemui _Tsuchikage_. Lalu, Neji, Hinata, dan Kotetsu untuk mengurus _Mizukage_. Lalu… kau, Kiba, dan Shino menemui _Raikage_. Untuk _Kazekage_… kurasa Genma, Shikamaru, dan Chouji bisa digunakan."

Terus terang, Shizune sudah hendak meledak saat didengarnya atasannya itu kembali seenaknya. Sebelumnya, atasannya tersebut memintanya untuk mengatur utusan yang akan dikirim untuk menemui para _Kage_. Sekarang, mendadak saja atasannya itu menyebutkan nama-nama yang harus dikirim dalam misi untuk menemui para _Kage_ tersebut. Sungguh, kadang Shizune tidak bisa tidak menggerutu akibat kelakuan seenaknya dari _Godaime Hokage_ tersebut.

Meskipun demikian, Shizune paham bahwa tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya yang bisa mengerti sang _Godaime_ dengan segala kesibukannya. Karena itulah, dibandingkan melepaskan amarahnya begitu saja –ia juga tahu bahwa akan sia-sia saja marah pada wanita di hadapannya—Shizune memilih untuk menghela napas panjang dan kemudian menjawab, "_Hai'_, _Wakarismashita_."

Shizune sudah hendak beranjak meninggalkan ruangan saat sang _Hokage_ mendadak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong… bagaimana keadaan Naruto dan Kakashi?"

Shizune mengerjap sebentar sebelum ia kemudian menjawab dengan disertai sebuah senyuman, "Ah, kudengar keduanya sudah semakin membaik."

Tsunade mengangguk. Wanita itu kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya hingga bersandar sepenuhnya pada kursi dengan sandaran tinggi tersebut. Kepalanya sedikit menengadah sementara matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan irisnya yang berwarna kecoklatan.

Mendadak, Shizune merasa bahwa sosok sang _Godaime Hokage_ terlihat begitu rapuh. Wanita yang selalu tampil muda itu kini mulai menampakkan kelelahan, kelemahannya. Dan Shizune bukan tidak tahu alasannya. Ia sudah mengikuti wanita itu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Karenanya, ia tahu pasti apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh wanita yang telah berusia di atas lima puluh tahun tersebut.

"Yah… usahakan keduanya sudah sembuh total saat pertemuan para _Kage_ nanti…."

Perkataan Tsunade yang tiba-tiba itu menarik Shizune kembali dari alam pikirannya. Ia tersentak dan akibatnya ia pun tergagap, "Y-ya?"

"Mereka berdua harus sudah sembuh total saat pertemua para _Kage_ nanti. Aku membutuhkan keduanya."

"Ah… aku mengerti," jawab Shizune akhirnya. "Aku akan memberitahukannya pada Sakura dan tim medis yang menangani Kakashi."

"Satu lagi," tambah Tsunade kemudian, masih dengan mata yang terpejam, "pastikan bahwa Ino akan terus memberikan laporan rutin mengenai kondisi Sasuke."

Tsunade membuka matanya, "Aku tidak mau sampai mendengar berita bahwa ia melakukan tindakan gegabah yang dapat menimbulkan hasil yang tidak kuinginkan saat pertemuan _Kage_ nanti."

Shizune mengangguk kecil. "_Wakarimashita_."

Setelah itu, Tsunade membiarkan Shizune keluar dari ruangannya. Wanita itu pun kini berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang nyaman, mendekat ke arah jendela kembali. Ditempelkannya dahinya itu ke kaca bening dan kembali dipejamkannya matanya.

"Semoga semua akan baik-baik saja," lirih Tsunade perlahan.

Selama beberapa saat, wanita itu bergeming seolah tengah memanjatkan doa, tapi mendadak ia pun tersentak. Pikirannya kembali mengingatkannya akan permasalahan dana yang belum juga ditemukan jalan keluarnya secara pasti. Akhirnya, dengan suara menggelegar, Tsunade pun berteriak memanggil bawahannya.

"SHIZUNEEE!"

Dan sisa-sisa kelam malam terus bergulir hingga pagi menjelang dengan kepanikan yang menguras otak bagi kedua wanita lajang tersebut.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Rapat para _Kage_?" Mata berwarna _sapphire_ itu membulat tatkala didengarnya keterangan dari gadis berambut merah muda yang akhir-akhir ini setia menemaninya sepanjang waktu.

"Ya, pagi tadi Shizune memberitahukannya padaku," jawab gadis itu tenang sambil mengupas kulit apel yang sudah berwarna ranum. Setelah memotongnya dan meletakkan potongan apel dalam sebuah piring datar, gadis itu kembali berkata dengan piring berisi apel yang terjulur pada sosok si pemuda, "Ia berharap kau bisa segera sembuh agar dapat menghadiri rapat para _Kage_ itu bersama Tsunade-_Shishou_."

Pemuda itu sampai mengabaikan apel yang disodorkan gadis itu dan hanya bisa menatap gadis itu dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Ia kemudian melengos, menatap tangannya yang kemudian terkepal.

Gadis itu menarik kembali tangannya dan setengah meletakkan piring tersebut dalam pangkuannya.

"Naruto?" panggil gadis itu.

"Apa rapat para _Kage_ itu… untuk membahas soal Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tanpa memandang gadis yang tengah duduk di kursi di samping ranjangnya.

"Kemungkinan besar… ya!"

"Masih ada kemungkinan… menyelamatkan si _Teme_ itu kan?"

Gadis itu menunduk, ragu-ragu, sebelum ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Ia harus percaya. Percaya bahwa masih ada kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan _teman_ yang berharga baginya, bagi _mereka_.

_Sahabat_.

"Ya," jawab gadis itu akhirnya.

Naruto semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Sebuah senyum—seringai—kini terlihat di wajahnya.

Gadis di sampingnya tahu, ia sadar. Dalam waktu dekat, pemuda berambut kuning di hadapannya ini akan segera meloncat dari tempat tidur dan membuat kehebohan di mana-mana sebagaimana biasanya.

Bukankah ia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat memicu pemulihan pemuda tersebut?

Pelatuk siap ditarik.

Semua persiapan sudah dilakukan.

*********つづく*********

* * *

><p>Yahooooo! Penderita amnesia akhirnya balik (sebelum siap amnesia lagi =w=)<p>

Heuh, satu lagi chapter gaje dari saya. Dibuat di saat flu+demam melanda, jadi maafkan atas semua kegajean yang ada di chapter ini, termasuk typo yang luput. Terus, kayaknya fic ini emang punya tempo yang lambat deh? Buat yang ngerasa malah jadi datar, maafin lagi ya *bungkuk2*

Oke deh, sekarang langsung ucapan terima kasih aja yaaa (plus balas review buat yang non-login).

Special thanks to :** Anezaki Shihoudani-Sara**,** Yamanaka Chika** & **Chika Chyntia** (double Chika rock! XD), **Airi Princess'Darkness AngeL**,** reviewer bodo** (a-arigatou… ini udah apdet, mind to r&r again?:3),** neechan** (su-sudah cukup panjang kah chapter ini?XD),** vaneela**, **Deidei Rinnepero13**, **kyu's neli-chan**, **Cendy Hoseki** (cepet sembuh (?) telat woooy! XD),** agusthya** (sip, ini udah apdet, r&r lagi yak? :3), **Aiwha Katsushika**, **uchan a.k.a Lilith-Sama** (nyehehe, udah dibales waktu ntu yak?), **Uzumaki Cool a.k.a rossa-chan** (hahahay, sekarang udah beres dunk MOS-nya?), **Anasasori29**,** Kara imut pengen cubit Itachi** (what should I say as a response to your review?=w=a Yang jelas ane nggak terima situ cubit2 pipi itachi!DX),** Nanairo Zoacha **(wah, PM kamu dinon-aktifkan ya? btw, sori, di chapter ini belum ada scene sasuino yang terlalu gimana, mungkin di chap2 depan. Makasih buat masukannya XD),** Yuzumi Haruka** (seems like that. Kalau keburu-buru takut jadi rush, tapi mungkin emang jadi lambat ya? Chapter ini gimana?),** Ami** (arigatou XD dan soal pairing yang bakal dijadiin ama M.K, saya cuma bisa pasrah dan membuat fic (?) =w=)

Seperti biasa juga, buat yang silent reader (kalau ada), buat yang udah nge-fave dan nge-alert juga, terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya yaaa! *hug you all*

Terus... jangan lupa beritahukan pendapat minna-san tentang chapter 3 ini via review. Okay, okay? XD

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

~Thanks for reading~


	4. For Him

Cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah batu itu membentuk garis terang yang langsung menghunjam wajah Ino. Mata gadis yang tengah terlelap itu seketika berkedut. Setelah beberapa saat berjuang untuk melawan sentilan sang mentari, Ino akhirnya menyerah dan membuka matanya. Kepalanya yang semula menunduk—dia tidur dalam posisi terduduk—perlahan terangkat. _Aquamarine_ miliknya pun perlahan menunjukkan tanda kehidupan.

"Hm … sudah pagi, ya?" ujar Ino dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Setelah mengatakan itu, Ino pun masih sempat menguap dan kemudian mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Kemudian, hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelah kesadarannya terkumpul penuh adalah menyisir ruangan yang didominasi bebatuan tersebut dengan kedua bola matanya.

Tidak ada orang lain.

Hanya dirinya dan bayangan samar yang senantiasa mengikuti ke mana pun ia pergi.

Tunggu. Ada yang salah, bukan? Tidak seharusnya hanya ada dia di ruangan ini. Tidak, sejak awal, Ino tidak seorang diri di dalam gua ini. Seharusnya ada orang lain—orang lain yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk tetap di sini. Meskipun awalnya Ino bersikap seolah dia bisa saja meninggalkan orang tersebut, kenyataannya ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan orang tersebut sendirian di hari pertamanya menjalani pengasingan.

Benar … orang tersebut….

Begitu kinerja otaknya semakin jernih, Ino pun terlonjak.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO THE BEGINNING<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic except for fun.**

**Pairing : SasuIno, NaruSaku, and may be some slights or hints**

**Special for **elfazen**—yang udah nagihin mulu biar fic ini update cepet :P**

**Special for **Elba Elizabeth**—yang baru beres UN ^^**

**STEP ****4****. ****For Him**

* * *

><p>"Sasu—ng?"<p>

Cahaya matahari yang begitu benderang seakan membutakan mata Ino sesaat. Padahal bisa dipastikan bahwa hari itu, penunjuk waktu belum melebihi angka sembilan, tapi mentari yang sudah cenderung di atas terasa begitu menyengat. Karena itulah, sesaat Ino harus mengangkat tangannya ke atas mata guna meminimalisir asupan cahaya yang berusaha menerobos ke dalam kedua retinanya.

Penglihatan yang akhirnya kembali berfungsi dengan baik itu kini malah membuat Ino terperangah di tempat. Bagaimana tidak? Ia yang semula sudah panik karena sosok Sasuke yang harusnya ia jaga tidak ada di dalam gua, ternyata dapat menemukan pemuda itu dengan mudah. Tidak berada jauh darinya. Di sana—terduduk di pinggiran sungai yang airnya tengah mengalir dengan tenang.

Sasuke yang … bertelanjang dada.

Ino langsung bergerak mundur satu langkah. Tangan yang semula ia gunakan untuk menghalangi cahaya matahari kini malah ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya.

KAMI-SAMAAAAAAAA! batin Ino menjerit. _APA ITU? APA ITUUU?_

Dan gerakan kepala Sasuke yang menoleh ke arahnya sama sekali tidak membantu Ino untuk merasa lebih baik. Butir-butir air yang tampak berjatuhan dari poni pemuda berambut kelam itu menambah daya tarik sang pemuda Uchiha yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Ada apa?"

Nyaris saja suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu membuat Ino terjatuh karena ia terus mundur tanpa memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Namun, begitu ia bisa menguasai diri, Ino pun langsung berdiri tegap, mengatur napasnya, dan kemudian menjawab, "Kau!"

"Hn?"

"Kau jangan keluar gua seenaknya!" imbuh Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. "Mentang-mentang kau hafal segel untuk membuka-tutup pintu gua ini, bukan berarti kau bebas keluar-masuk sesuka hatimu!"

"_Tsk_. Aku tidak mau kau mengaturku sampai untuk hal sekecil itu," balas Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia kemudian menyambar baju hitam tanpa lengan yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah, menepuk-nepuknya untuk menghilangkan debu tanah yang menempel, dan mengenakannya. "Lagi pula, aku lapar."

"Kau bisa membangunkanku terlebih dahulu," protes Ino yang benar-benar sudah dapat mengendalikan dirinya setelah 'penampakan ajaib' tadi lenyap.

"Kau tidur seperti orang mati," jawab Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahunya. Pemuda itu pun perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino.

"Yah, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa membangunkanku, 'kan?" bantah Ino lagi masih mencoba untuk memenangkan adu mulut dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sudah tinggal beberapa sentimeter dari Ino langsung menghentikan langkah. Ia pun memandang rendah pada Ino yang memang lebih mungil darinya. Ino sendiri sudah memasang kewaspadaannya meski ia tidak menunjukkan secara terang-terangan.

"_Shinobi_ macam apa…," ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang berat, "yang tidak sadar saat ada pergerakan di dekatnya?"

"_Ukh_!"

"Intinya, kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku." Dengan itu, Sasuke langsung masuk kembali ke dalam gua dan meninggalkan Ino yang masih terdiam di depan pintu gua.

Ino menghela napas panjang sebelum ia menyelipkan sedikit rambut ke belakang telinga kanannya. Ia kemudian memilih untuk mengikuti jejak Sasuke dan menemukan pemuda itu sudah terduduk di bagian dalam yang tidak terlalu menerima asupan matahari dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding batu gua.

"Jadi … kau sudah makan?" tanya Ino.

"_Hn_."

"'_Hn_' itu 'sudah' atau 'belum', Sasuke-_kun_?" ujar Ino sambil berkacak pinggang sebelah.

"… Sudah."

Ino mengangguk. "Ya, sudah. Kautunggu di sini dulu. Aku mau beres-beres dan mencari makan untukku sendiri."

Ino berbalik dan memperlihatkan punggungnya pada Sasuke. Tapi, belum sampai lima langkah gadis itu berlalu, Sasuke langsung menghentikannya.

"Apa aku harus menghabiskan hariku dalam gua ini? Tidak melakukan apa pun?"

Sang gadis Yamanaka melihat dari sela pundaknya. Sasuke tidak sedang melihatnya, tatapan pemuda itu sendiri tampak menerawang ke arah batu-batu tidak rata yang menjadi alas. Sedikit banyak, Ino merasa prihatin dengan kondisi Sasuke. Tentu ia sendiri tidak akan tahan jika hanya terkurung di dalam gua tanpa melakukan apa pun. Bukannya sembuh, mungkin semua penyakit malah akan bertambah parah.

Hanya saja, Ino sendiri tidak tahu apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan untuk mengisi waktunya. Tepatnya, Ino belum memikirkan. Dan Tsunade sama sekali tidak memberikan panduan. Namun, tetap saja … ini adalah hal penting yang harus ia cari solusinya.

Segera. _Sekarang_.

Yah, mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia memikirkan mengenai hal ini sementara ia melakukan rutinitas pagi dan mencari makan. Semoga saja ia bisa menemukan suatu ide.

"Kita bicarakan lagi setelah aku kembali."

Dan suara gua yang perlahan tertutup menghentikan pembicaraan mereka untuk saat itu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sembari membasuh wajahnya dengan air sungai yang jernih, pikiran Ino mulai melayang. Pantulan wajahnya di air sungai menyiratkan bahwa gadis itu tengah berpikir keras.

_Apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan?_ tanyanya dalam hati. _Tidak mungkin dia hanya berdiam diri di gua tanpa melakukan apa pun._

Ino kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyeka wajahnya yang masih basah akibat likuid bening dari sungai. Masih dalam posisi bersimpuh, mata gadis itu terlihat hampa selama beberapa saat.

Suatu ide mendadak saja merasuki benak Ino. Dan seolah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, gadis itu kemudian memegangi dagunya. Kembali Ino bergeming—kali ini ia mulai mempertimbangkan berbagai keuntungan yang mungkin bisa diperoleh dengan satu ide tersebut.

Jika ide itu berhasil, akan ada dua keuntungan yang bisa didapat. Satu, Sasuke bisa mengisi waktu luangnya dengan kegiatan yang bermanfaat. Dua, mungkin … Sasuke bisa mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan yang telah hilang darinya. Sekali lagi, _mungkin_.

Di sisi lain, kerugiannya akan terasa apabila sosok Sasuke terbongkar sebelum waktunya. Ya, Sasuke dibenci banyak orang sekarang. Ia tengah menjadi sosok kriminal yang mungkin akan mengundang cemooh dari penduduk sipil yang hanya tahu cerita tentangnya dari gosip yang beredar.

Pemikiran-pemikiran itu sejenak membuat Ino menghela napas dan detik berikutnya, gadis itu bergumam, "Aku harus berdiskusi dengan Tsunade-_sama_."

Bagaimanapun, rencana itu tentu membutuhkan persetujuan Tsunade. Ino tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan. Lebih dari semuanya, rencana itu memang membutuhkan koordinasi dari Tsunade selaku _Hokage_ saat ini.

Ino pun menggerakkan bola matanya. Ia kemudian berdiri tegak. Seusai menghapus bulir air yang tersisa, gadis itu bergerak kembali ke arah gua tempat ia meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia bahkan melupakan keinginan awalnya untuk mencari sarapan.

Bagaimanapun, Ino sudah memutuskan. Dan setelah gadis itu membuat suatu keputusan, akan sulit untuk mengganggu gugat keputusan tersebut.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Huh?"

"Kubilang," ujar Ino sembari memasang mantelnya, "aku akan kembali ke desa sebentar. Sementara aku pergi, jangan ke mana-mana."

"Dan kenapa aku harus mengikuti kata-katamu?"

Ino memutar bola mata—bosan. "Oh, ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku hanya sebentar, kok." Ino menggeleng kepalanya sesaat sebelum ia mendadak menyeringai. "Jangan merajuk hanya karena kutinggal sebentar."

Merasa tidak suka dengan komentar terakhir Ino, Sasuke pun mendelik dari posisi duduknya. Dengan gerakan _defense_, Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya sembari memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Sasuke mendengus sebentar, tapi ia langsung melengos. Pemuda itu kemudian membiarkan punggungnya kembali bersandar pada bebatuan di belakang.

"Ini demi kau juga, kok," ujar Ino lagi setelah mantel cokelatnya terpasang, "supaya kau tidak kebosanan jika hanya meringkuk diam dalam gua yang tidak ada apa-apanya ini." Ino mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan mengeluarkan rambutnya yang semula terselip di balik mantel. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang biasa, ia kemudian menatap Sasuke.

"Hei," panggil Ino lagi.

Sasuke hanya melirik ke arah Ino tanpa mau repot-repot menggerakkan kepala.

"Aku bisa memercayaimu, 'kan?"

Sasuke tidak memberikan respons berbal terhadap pertanyaan Ino. Sekali ini, kepala pemuda itu terarah sepenuhnya pada Ino yang tengah memandangnya serius. Bibir Ino terkatup rapat selama menunggu Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya. Sasuke sendiri masih terpaku—seakan tengah menerka sejauh mana keseriusan yang terpancar dari _aquamarine_ Ino yang tidak tertutup poni.

"_Hn_." Dan akhirnya, jawaban itulah yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Tawa Ino nyaris meledak. Tapi ia berhasil menahannya dan kini hanya sebuah senyum yang terlihat. Sekali lagi, Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Sambil berbalik, Ino kemudian berkata, "Serius, Sasuke-_kun_. Sepertinya kau butuh ke dokter untuk terapi bicara."

Sasuke sudah hendak menyemprot Ino, tapi gadis itu terlanjur menghilang. Pintu gua pun sudah kembali tertutup. Meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keheningan—kegelapan.

Perasaan tidak nyaman sekonyong-konyong mendera Sasuke. Seperti ada sesuatu … sesuatu di kegelapan ini. Sesuatu yang ia tidak ketahui. Atau mungkin … ia lupakan.

Ah … mungkin ditinggal sendiri tidak seburuk bayangan Sasuke sebelumnya. Setidaknya, ia dapat menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kembali merenungi nasibnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Ino? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Bagaimana dengan _dia_?" tanya Tsunade begitu ia melihat gadis _blonde_ itu memasuki ruangannya dengan mantel yang tergantung di sebelah lengannya. Tsunade memang sudah menerima kabar dari Shizune yang memberitahukan bahwa Ino akan datang, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu datang _sendirian_.

"Ah, ya … _dia_ masih di tempatnya," jawab Ino sembari berjalan mendekat.

Tsunade mengernyitkan alis. Sekejap otaknya membuat analisa—pembicaraan ini pasti menyangkut _dia_ yang ditinggalkan di tempatnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak ada yang lain.

Sang _Godaime Hokage_ itu pun akhirnya menyingkirkan tumpukan berkas yang semula menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Ia lalu menyelipkan jemarinya dan meletakkannya di depan wajah. "Jadi? Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

"Baik," jawab Ino sambil mengangguk kecil. "Sebenarnya, ini perihal Sasuke-_kun_."

"Aku sudah tahu. Bicaralah."

"Begini, _Hokage-sama_. Apa bisa Sasuke-_kun_…."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pembicaraan dengan Tsunade ternyata menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama. Beberapa argumen terlontar. Beberapa resiko dikemukakan. Namun, pada akhirnya, setelah beberapa pertimbangan dan peringatan, izin itu pun keluar.

Dengan wajah sumringah, Ino keluar dari ruangan _Hokage_ sembari membawa sebuah gulungan berada di tangannya. Setengah berlari, Ino bergegas untuk kembali ke tempatnya. Dan saat itulah, sebuah suara menghentikannya secara tiba-tiba.

"_Pig_! Ino! Hei!"

Langkah Ino tertahan. Kepalanya menoleh ke asal suara. "_Forehead_?"

Sakura berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Ino. Ino pun hanya menunggu di tempatnya dengan sabar.

"Aku…." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya sesaat. Ia kemudian menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya—bergantian ke kiri dan kanan. Beberapa _shinobi_ tampak hilir mudik. Dan saat itu, Sakura dengan cepat sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa lorong di gedung _Hokage_ ini bukan tempat yang baik untuk membicarakan hal yang tengah bercokol dalam benaknya.

Ino menilai gelagat Sakura sesaat. Keduanya pun kini berpandangan selama beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk di saat yang nyaris bersamaan. Tanpa aba-aba, mereka mendadak berjalan berdampingan dan mulai membicarakan hal-hal remeh ala perempuan. Menggosipkan orang, membicarakan perihal baju dan penampilan—apa pun.

Namun, pembicaraan tidak penting itu pun terhenti tatkala mereka telah sampai di belakang gedung _Hokage_ yang memang jarang dilalui orang.

Di bawah salah satu pohon berdaun lebat, Ino berdiri bersandar. Sakura masih melihat ke sekeliling sampai ia yakin bahwa memang tidak ada satu pun orang yang tidak berkepentingan yang berniat mencuri dengar.

"Jadi…." Ino mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Kudengar kau yang menjadi pengawas Sasuke-_kun_, _Pig_?" Tatapan Sakura masih tidak fokus selama beberapa saat sebelum ia kemudian menatap Ino dengan pandangan yang menuntut jawab.

Ino menyeringai. "Cemburu, _Forehead_?"

"_Tsk_! Kau … seriuslah sedikit!" gerutu Sakura sambil menyentuh rambutnya yang sedikit dipermainkan angin. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Baik. Kurasa."

Helaan napas meluncur lirih dari sela di antara kedua bibir merah muda Sakura. Ia kemudian meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang sebelum berkata. "Tim khusus sudah dikirim untuk menyampaikan undangan rapat pada para _Kage_."

Ino menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Sebelah telapak kakinya beradu dengan permukaan batang yang kokoh. Ia yang awalnya melihat ke arah rumput di bawah kakinya, perlahan mengangkat wajah untuk melihat wajah Sakura.

"Kapan rapatnya akan diadakan?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Mungkin setelah semua _Kage_ berkumpul di sini, rapat akan langsung diadakan. Itu juga kalau mereka bersedia untuk menghadiri rapat."

"Hmm … jadi tim khusus itu dibentuk tidak semata-mata untuk menyampaikan undangan, ya?" Ino menyentuh dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. "Mereka juga harus membujuk para _Kage_ itu. Lebih lanjut, mereka akan menjadi _escort_…."

"Ya … semacam itulah," jawab Sakura membenarkan. "Dan sampai para _Kage_ itu datang … aku harus segera memastikan kesembuhan Naruto."

Ino menurunkan tangan yang semula menyentuh dagunya.

"Karena itulah … aku tidak bisa menjenguk Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak bisa mengawasi kondisinya. Dan…."

"Saku—"

"Ino," panggil Sakura mantap—memotong kata-kata yang hendak disampaikan Ino, "kutitipkan Sasuke-_kun_ padamu."

Lagi. Keduanya berpandangan selama beberapa saat. Hanya samar gemerisik daun dan rumput liar yang mengisi keheningan saat itu. Pandangan memohon Sakura bagaikan suatu determinasi. Ino seakan tersihir selama beberapa saat. Dan setelah itu, ia seakan digerakkan oleh benang yang tak terlihat dan mengangguk sedemikian rupa.

Cukup dengan anggukan itu. Sakura tersenyum karenanya.

"_Arigatou_. Aku bisa tenang dengan ini," ujar Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin semilir musim semi yang perlahan menyentuh kulitnya.

"Sakura…."

Sakura memandang ke arah Ino. "Hm?"

"Soal Naruto…."

"Ya?"

"Kau … dan dia…." Ino menelan ludah. "Maksudku, apa kau … merasa terbebani dengan tugas untuk mengawasi Naruto?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kupikir … kau lebih suka untuk mengawasi Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sakura mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa saat. Tak lama, ia pun menyunggingkan senyum geli. "Naruto dan Sasuke-_kun_, keduanya adalah sahabatku, Ino-_pig_."

"Yah…."

"Tapi…." Mendadak, Ino bisa melihat senyuman lembut di wajah Sakura. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu kemudian melanjutkan, "Kurasa, Naruto jauh membutuhkanku untuk saat ini. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Tidak mau meninggalkannya."

Sakura kemudian menyentuhkan jemarinya ke tengkuk. Rambut pendeknya tampak berkibar diterpa terjangan angin hangat kala itu. Ino masih mengunci kata-kata yang hendak meluncur keluar dari mulutnya selama beberapa saat. Dan begitu Sakura sudah mengambil posisi yang memperlihatkan punggungnya, Ino pun tersenyum.

"_Wakarimashita_," ujar Ino akhirnya, "kalau begitu … serahkan saja pengawasan Sasuke-_kun_ padaku."

Sakura kembali tersenyum—walau Ino tidak lagi bisa melihatnya. Lalu, sebelum melangkah menjauh, gadis Haruno itu pun menjawab, "_Ne. Arigatou_, Ino."

Dan pembicaraan sepasang sahabat yang merangkap rival itu pun berakhir di sana.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Menjelang malam, Ino akhirnya sampai kembali di gua tempat ia meninggalkan Sasuke. Tepat sesaat sebelum ia memasuki gua, Ino langsung melepas mantelnya dan meletakkannya di tanah, bersama dengan sebuah kotak bekal yang sudah dibawanya dari rumah. Setelah itu, ia pun membentuk segel yang kemudian membuat pintu batu gua tersebut menggelinding ke samping—membuka jalan menuju gua yang cukup gelap.

Ino pun membungkuk untuk mengambil mantel dan kotak bekalnya. Namun, baru satu gerakan melangkah maju, Ino pun terkejut melihat sosok Sasuke yang berada tepat di arah pandangnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke yang dilihatnya tengah meringkuk. Kedua tangannya tampak memegang kepalanya. Mata Ino pun terbeliak tatkala ia melihat—walau samar—keringat yang membasahi wajah Sasuke. Nyaris saja Ino menjatuhkan kotak bekal yang dipegangnya saat melihat Sasuke yang tampak … menderita.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Ino pun langsung menghampiri Sasuke. Sembari berjongkok, diletakkannya mantel dan kotak bekal yang semula ia pegang begitu saja di tanah di sampingnya. Dengan cekatan, kedua tangan Ino kini sudah menyentuh masing-masing pundak pemuda yang tampak menderita tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kau tidak ap—"

Perkataan Ino langsung terpotong saat dirasakannya satu tangan Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Apa penyakitku sebenarnya?" desis Sasuke dengan kilat kemarahan yang sedikit terpancar dari mata kelamnya. Tatapan itu seketika membuat Ino membatu. "Apa yang kausembunyikan dariku?"

"Ap—ukh?" Ino meringis begitu cengkeraman Sasuke semakin erat melingkupi pergelangan tangannya. Bahkan kini Ino bisa merasakan kuku jemari Sasuke sedikit menekan—seolah hendak menembus—permukaan kulitnya.

"Jawab! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" ujar Sasuke dengan wajah yang keras. Gurat penderitaan itu masih berdiam di sana. Namun, pemuda itu seakan mengabaikannya hanya untuk mendesak Ino menyatakan kebenaran.

Hening sementara adalah jawaban yang dipilih Ino. Gadis itu justru berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Saat itulah, cengkeraman Sasuke melonggar. Pemuda itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sebelum kembali berkata dengan suara yang jauh, jauh lebih pelan dibanding sebelumnya.

"Apa saja … yang sudah kulupakan?"

Ino tersentak. Bukannya ia mempertanyakan dari mana Sasuke tahu soal amnesia yang dialaminya—Ino sendiri yang pernah menyinggung soal itu saat mereka dalam perjalanan ke gua—tapi Ino tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan memercayai cerita mengenai amnesia itu secepat ini. Ino hanya menyinggungnya sekilas. Dan sikap yang Sasuke tunjukkan terhadap semua pernyataan Ino adalah skeptis.

Namun, di satu sisi, Ino juga sadar bahwa Sasuke tidak bodoh. Dengan mengatakannya selintas serta melihat cara Ino memperlakukannya, mau tidak mau, Sasuke pun akan membentuk gambaran bahwa ia memang telah kehilangan sebagian ingatannya.

Ino menghela napas. Menyembunyikan fakta detailnya lebih lama, bukanlah misi yang diberikan Tsunade pada Ino.

"Kau … melupakan banyak hal, Sasuke-_kun_." Pada akhirnya, pengakuan yang lebih jelas itu pun keluar dari mulut Ino. Ia tidak tahu, apa dengan cara ini ingatan Sasuke akan dapat lebih cepat kembali atau tidak. Namun, sekali lagi, mencoba tidak ada salahnya. Hanya saja, kali ini ia akan melakukannya dengan sangat berhati-hati.

Meski pengakuan itu hanyalah sepenggal kalimat yang belum sedikit pun menyentuh inti cerita, Ino bisa melihat mata Sasuke yang terbelalak meski pemuda itu belum juga melihat ke arahnya. Dan sekali lagi, Ino mencoba.

"Seperti yang sudah sempat kukatakan, kau mengalami amnesia. Tidak total. Namun, kau melupakan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan dalam hidupmu," ungkap Ino kemudian.

Sasuke kini menutup kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangan. Masih enggan melihat Ino, ia kembali bersuara, "Kenapa … hal itu bisa terjadi padaku?"

"Terlalu banyak beban dalam hidupmu selama ini. Dendam dan kesalahpahaman membawamu ke jalan kegelapan," jawab Ino lembut, "karena itulah, mungkin kau mati-matian berusaha untuk menghapus dosa yang sudah kaulakukan."

Usai mengatakan hal itu, Ino pun menggeser kotak bekalnya ke arah Sasuke sebelum ia bangkit berdiri. "Tidak usah terburu-buru, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku akan membantumu mengingat semuanya." Sasuke kini menengadah untuk melihat ke arah Ino yang sudah memunggunginya.

Terdengar helaan napas berat dari sosok Ino yang masih membelakangi Sasuke. "Sekarang lebih baik kau makan dulu. Aku … aku akan mengambil air."

Setelah sampai di pintu gua, Ino kemudian berbalik sesaat. Gadis itu tersenyum. Dan cahaya rembulan sudah memastikan bahwa senyum gadis itu sedikitnya diwarnai oleh kepalsuan. "Besok, ada banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan. Kuharap, kau mau menjaga kondisi fisikmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Dan pintu gua kembali melenyapkan sosok Ino dari pandangan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya bergeming di tempat—mengabaikan kotak bekal yang sudah disodorkan Ino padanya. Sedetik, dua detik. Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menyandarkan kepala ke bebatuan yang ada di belakangnya. Tatapan Sasuke pun kini menerawang ke arah sinar rembulan yang sayup-sayup menerobos masuk ke dalam gua melalui celah kecil di langit-langit.

Perlahan, mata _onyx_ itu dipaksanya terpejam.

Lagi-lagi, ia harus membunuh waktu yang tidak menyenangkan ini sendirian.

Apa dia akan kembali melihat mimpi buruk itu?

Mimpi buruk saat dirinya ditelan kegelapan. Dan Itachi….

Ah! Inikah hukuman baginya?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Ino tidak lantas beranjak. Begitu pintu gua itu tertutup, gadis berambut _blonde_ itu malah termenung di tempat. Tatapannya tertuju langsung pada sang bulan yang tidak penuh mewujud. Tidak ada jawaban apa pun di sana, tapi Ino membutuhkan ketenangan yang terpancar dari sang ratu malam.

Menghela napas kembali, Ino pun memaksa kedua kelopaknya untuk menghalangi sinar menembus retinanya sesaat.

_Apa mengembalikan ingatan Sasuke-_kun_ adalah jalan terbaik?_

Pikiran itu terus berputar dalam benak Ino.

_Rasanya aku jadi mengerti alasan mengapa Sakura ingin membiarkan Sasuke-_kun_ seperti ini pada awalnya._

Awalnya Ino merasa pemikiran Sakura saat itu sangat konyol. Namun, rupanya ia pun tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak berpikiran sama dengan Sakura.

_Konyol. Ya._

Mendadak, gadis itu tersenyum kecut.

"Melupakan kesalahan-kesalahan di masa lalu tidak akan membawa kebahagiaan untuk Sasuke-_kun_." Bersamaan dengan itu, Ino langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Bertingkah seolah tidak tahu apa-apa… mengingkari seakan semua baik-baik saja… tidak akan menghasilkan apa pun selain kebahagian yang maya."

Akhirnya, Ino pun mulai menggerakkan kaki, beringsut. Ia tidak boleh ragu. Ia harus bisa mengembalikan ingatan Sasuke agar pemuda itu bisa mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya di masa lalu.

Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Demi Sasuke-_kun_…."

*********つづく*********

* * *

><p>Akhirnya chapter 4 kelar juga. Maaf atas lamanya update (berlaku untuk semua fanfiksi multichapter saya, hahaha). Intinya, saya dari kemaren itu … amnesia! *dengan wajah serius *dihajar reader sekalian.<p>

O-oke, sebelum makin ngalor-ngidul, sekarang saya balesin ripiu yang udah masuk dulu, yak? :D

**Aiwha**: ahahaha. Kayaknya porsi SasuIno di sini belum begitu banyak, ya? Tapi di next chapter, kemungkinan porsi mereka bakal tambah banyak. ;) Thanks for r&r, anyway ^^

**Ami**: jawabannya idem ama yang atas *dasar author males ngetik #dicekek Ami. Makasih banyak udah r&r, btw ^^

**CeNdy Hoseki**: dan chapter ini menurun gak, sih, interaksinya? Hahaha. Next chapter—yang entah kapan munculnya—kemungkinan akan full SasuIno XDD Eh, makasih udah r&r yah, Say *smooch

**Neechan** : iah, nih. Agak terlalu lambat, yak, alurnya. Di sini dikebut sedikit dah. Hahahaha. Makasih udah r&r, ya, nee? :3

**Onyx Cliff**: wohooo! Makasih. Biarpun saya mungkin updatenya bakal selambat siput, tapi fic ini akan terus idup, kok. Thanks udah r&r ^^

**Yamanaka Chika**: gomen yak gak bisa update flash ;_; Makasih udah r&r, yah, Chika-chan ^^v

**Chika Chyntia**: wkwkwk, ini duo-chika kalau komen selalu deketan, yak? Yosh, makasih udah r&r ya, Chika-chan ^^v

**Vaneela**: maunya, sih, gitu. Tapi tuntutan skenario, nih. Apa daya? LOL. Thanks udah r&r, Vaneechan-senpai XDD

**Anasasori29**: masih lama gak, ya? #author bingung. Doakan saja secepatnya Sasuke suka Ino. Dan doakan saja saya ingat buat bikin Sasuke suka ama Ino #lho? Hahaha. Thanks udah r&r, ya, Ana-chan *hug*

**kyu's neli-chan**: sayangnya eike masih kena amnesia, cyiin. Agak akut lagi. Emang cuma Sasuke aja yang bisa amnesia? XD Naruto pasti di pihak Sasuke ampe kapan pun #indikasi BL (?) Hahaha. E.T? Duh, entah kapan fic yang satu itu apdet. w(OAOw) Btw, thanks udah r&r, ya, Ne-chan ;)

**agusthya**: lanjuuut~ XDD thanks udah r&r, Dear ;)

**licob green**: hehehe. Thanks udah mau r&r, yak, Licchan. XD

**Nanairo Zoacha**: yup, yup. Next chapter bakal lebih banyak SasuIno (kayaknya). So stay tuned yak? XDD Thanks udah r&r btw :3

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**: karena dia kan lagi dalam manusia purba mode on. Jadi dia rela-rela aja dikandangin di gua. LOL. Thanks udah r&r, Yukeh XD

**nAMiKA MaruYaMa**: ma-maaf lama banget ngelanjutinnya ;_; Anyway, thanks buat r&r-nya ^^

Lilith: kok begindang? #cekek lilith :p Hahaha, iah, deh. Gakpapa. Demi Lilith apa, sih, yang gak? #gombal. But still many thanks for reading n reviewing this chapter ;)

**Yuzumi Haruka**: yang ada si Sasu yang ketularan ane ._.a Wkwkwk, ane gak bisa bikin hubungan yang kilat, er. Kudu pelan-pelan kayak siput #plak! Hohoy~ thanks udah r&r yak, biarpun ripiu pake ulekan, yang penting ripiu~ :3

**Ami**: eh, ada Ami lagi. Gomen Ami, kemaren ini Author-nya sibuk nyari alamat palsu (?) #gampared

**el**: elf kan, yak? Ooo, kagak bisa, Elf. Itachi udah tenang di alam sana. Lagian dia dimunculin pun endingnya gak bakal sama Ino, tapi sama saya. Mwahahaha~

Yap. Sekian balesan ripiu-nya. Seperti biasa juga, buat yang silent reader (kalau ada), buat yang udah nge-fave dan nge-alert juga, terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya yaaa! *hug you all*

Oh, yah, buat reader-tachi yang demen ama Ino, please join Ino-centric group on FB : **Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**. Meet you there, minna? ;)

Terus... terlepas dari segala kekurangan fic ini, jangan lupa beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik minna-san tentang chapter 4 ini via review. Okay, okay? XD

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

**~Thanks for reading~**


	5. Starting Point

"Permisi~! Ini mau diletakkan di mana, ya?"

Suara feminin yang terdengar riang itu seketika menghentikan pergerakan seorang pria berkulit kecokelatan. Sembari menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis hingga ke dagunya dengan sebuah handuk, pria itu tersenyum kemudian.

"Ah, kayu-kayu itu? Tolong kaubawa ke sana. Tumpukkan saja dengan yang sudah ada," jelas pria yang sama sambil menunjuk ke satu arah dengan tangannya yang masih memegang palu.

"_Wakarimashita_." Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu kemudian menengok ke belakang, ke arah rekannya yang tengah membawa beberapa batang kayu panjang berwarna cokelat terang di atas pundaknya.

Sosok sang rekan yang menggunakan topeng kucing berwarna hitam dan menyembunyikan nyaris seluruh tubuhnya dengan mantel bertudung warna tanah tersebut kini tampak balik memandang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut. Melihat itu, Yamanaka Ino tidak bisa tidak menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Nah, ayo, Sakkun!"

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO THE BEGINNING<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfi**__**c**__**.**_

_**I write this just for my personal amusement.**_

_**Pairing**_** : SasuIno, NaruSaku, **_**and may be some slights or hints**_

_**STEP **_**5****. ****Starting Point**

* * *

><p>"Ya, terima kasih, terima kasih," ujar seorang pria tua berambut putih. "Kurasa, kalian bisa beristirahat dulu sekarang. Makan siang sudah disiapkan."<p>

"_Hai, douzo_…," timpal istri sang pria tua—seorang wanita yang juga sudah berusia lanjut denga rambut kecokelatan dan tubuh yang agak tambun—sembari menyorongkan nampan yang ditutupi dengan sehelai serbet putih. Wanita itu kemudian menari serbet dan memperlihatkan beberapa _onigiri_ di atas piring-piring kecil.

"_Ara_~? _Arigatou, Baachan_!" ujar Ino riang. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu kemudian mengambil sebuah piring yang berisi empat buah onigiri. "Kami akan memakannya di sebelah sana. Tidak apa, 'kan?"

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. "Di mana pun yang kausuka, Anakku."

Ino membalas senyum itu dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sekilas sebelum ia kemudian menggamit lengan rekannya dan menunjuk ke satu arah. "_Ikimashou_, Sakkun."

Tanpa banyak bicara, kedua _shinobi_ Konoha itu langsung beranjak ke tempat sepi yang tidak banyak orang. Baik sang pria tua maupun istrinya hanya bisa terdiam di tempat sebelum mereka saling bertukar pandang.

Setelahnya, wanita tersebut kembali menjalankan tugasnya untuk membagi-bagikan makan siang kepada beberapa orang yang ikut bekerja bakti dalam pembangunan desa yang sempat hancur cukup parah akibat perang dunia ninja yang keempat.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Nih, Sakkun." Ino langsung menyodorkan piring berisi _onigiri_-nya pada sang rekan setelah ia sendiri mengambil sebuah. Sembari menyamankan posisi duduknya di bawah sebuah pohon rindang, Ino pun menepuk-nepuk lahan kosong di sebelahnya. "_Tadaima_!"

Rekannya yang dipanggil 'Sakkun' tersebut langsung duduk dan membuka topengnya. Topeng yang terlepas itu kemudian memperlihatkan wajah yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ino tersenyum sekilas sebelum ia mulai menggigit _onigiri_ miliknya.

"Kukira kaupunya rencana yang lebih baik," ujar Sakkun atau Sasuke sembari mengambil sebuah _onigiri_ dan meletakkan piring berisi _onigiri_ sisanya di rumput tepat di sebelahnya.

"Hm?" respons Ino sembari menguyah. "Apanya?"

"Untuk mengisi waktu luangku," jawab Sasuke sebelum ia melahap makan siangnya.

"Menjalankan misi ringan seperti membantu pembangunan desa ini adalah ide _terbaik_ yang kupunya." Jawaban Ino yang disertai penekanan di kata 'terbaik' membuat Sasuke mendelik sedikit ke arah gadis itu. Ino pun tertawa kecil. "Maksudku … kurasa kaubutuh pemanasan sebelum masuk ke misi yang benar-benar membutuhkan tenaga dan pemikiran?"

"Kau meremehkanku?"

"Tidak, aku mengkhawatirkan kondisimu."

Sasuke terperangah sesaat. Mendadak, ia tidak lagi tahu harus membalas apa. Alhasil, ia pun hanya bisa mendecak pelan.

Ia kemudian kembali melahap _onigiri_-nya dalam keheningan. Selama beberapa saat, Ino hanya bergeming dengan _onigiri_ yang tidak juga beranjak masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mata _aquamarine_-nya memandang hangat pada sosok yang tampak begitu tenang di sampingnya. Tanpa sadar, bibir Ino pun kembali melengkung—membentuk senyuman.

Sadar bahwa sepasang mata kini tengah intens memandangnya, Sasuke pun langsung menoleh. Alisnya mengernyit.

"Apa?" tanyanya kemudian dengan nada yang sinis. Namun, Ino bisa menangkap bahwa di balik kesinisan tersebut, tersimpan sedikit keingintahuan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ino justru balik bertanya. Tak pelak, pertanyaan sang gadis membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya semakin dalam.

"Topeng dan mantel ini mengganggu pergerakanku," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Ia pun memilih membuang wajahnya kembali.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh melepasnya." Ino pun berkata dengan cuek. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak lagi melihat ke arah Sasuke dan kembali berkonsentrasi terhadap makan siangnya.

Selesai dengan _onigiri_ pertamanya, Sasuke langsung meraih _onigiri_ lain yang ada di piring. Tanpa bermaksud menyanggah ucapan Ino lebih lanjut, Sasuke terus melahap makanan berupa nasi berbentuk segitiga yang diisi potongan daging salmon dan ditempeli sebuah _nori_.

Dari sudut matanya, Ino bisa menduga bahwa Sasuke kelaparan. Bukan hal aneh, mengingat pemuda itu sudah cukup berusaha hari ini. Sasuke menebang pohon, mengamplas kayunya, dan ikut memotongnya sebelum memindahkan kayu-kayu tersebut ke beberapa tempat. Sekilas terlihat mudah bagi _shinobi_ sekelas Sasuke. Tapi jika pekerjaan itu dilakukan berulang, tetap saja menghabiskan cukup banyak tenaga.

Apalagi, bisa dibilang Sasuke masih berada dalam tahap pemulihan. Walau secara fisik tidak ada masalah, tetap saja pemuda itu baru keluar dari rumah sakit setelah pertarungannya dengan Naruto yang berakibat cukup fatal hingga ia sempat tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari.

Selesai dengan _onigiri_ kedua, Sasuke sudah akan mengakhiri makan siangnya yang singkat sebelum suara Ino sedikit mengejutkannya.

"Habiskan."

Sasuke menoleh. Terlihat olehnya Ino yang baru saja selesai menghabiskan _onigiri_ pertamanya dan tengah menjilati ujung jempol.

"Kau lebih membutuhkan banyak tenaga dibanding aku," kata Ino lagi sembari mengangkat piring berisi _onigiri_ terakhir dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. "_Douzo_."

"Aku…."

"Atau kau memilih kusuapi, Sasuke-_kun_?" goda Ino sembari menyeringai. Ia kemudian mengambil _onigiri_ tersebut dan menyorongkannya ke arah mulut Sasuke. "Baiklah, _aaa_~…"

"Aku bisa makan sendiri!" tolak Sasuke sembari memundurkan wajah sekaligus separuh badan bagian atasnya. Sebagai reaksi spontan, bahkan alisnya pun mengernyit tajam.

Ino terkekeh pelan. Baru saja gadis itu mau meletakkan kembali _onigiri_ tersebut ke atas piring dan memberikannya pada Sasuke untuk dimakan sendiri oleh sang pemuda, mendadak beberapa suara yang samar-samar makin mendekat mengejutkan Ino maupun Sasuke.

"Ino-_chan_? Sakkun?"

Dengan segera, Ino bisa mengenalinya sebagai suara anak-anak penduduk desa.

"Gawat! Cepat telan!" seru Ino sembari menjejalkan _onigiri_ terakhir ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

"_Akh_?"

"Pakai topengmu!" perintah Ino selanjutnya sembari mengambil topeng kucing yang tergeletak begitu saja dan kemudian memakaikannya ke wajah Sasuke dengan asal dan terburu-buru.

"_Mph_!" keluh Sasuke yang mulutnya masih tersumpal _onigiri_. Dengan cepat, keduanya berdiri. Sasuke kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia berdiri dengan posisi yang membelakangi punggung Ino.

"Ah, ada, ada! Ino-_chan_ dan Sakkun ada di sini!" ujar seorang bocah laki-laki dengan potongan rambut cepak sembari menunjuk ke arah Ino.

Ino memamerkan cengirannya sembari mengangkat sebelah lengan dalam gerakan melambai. Sasuke yang tengah berdiri berpunggungan dengan Ino masih berusaha menelan _onigiri_ yang dimasukkan secara utuh ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah ia berhasil, pemuda itu langsung membetulkan posisi topeng kucingnya.

"Ada apa, Adik-adik?" tanya Ino kemudian sembari tertawa kaku. Anak-anak yang semula mencari mereka kini sudah berkumpul. Empat orang—jumlah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit untuk dihadapi.

"Sedang senggang, 'kan? Ayo main!" seru anak perempuan yang terlihat paling kecil di antara kelompok bocah tersebut. "Ajarkan kami melempar _shuriken_!"

"Aa…."

"—Dengar! Aku menerima misi untuk membantu pembangunan desa, bukan menemani anak bermain," potong Sasuke setengah berbisik dengan posisinya yang masih berpunggung-punggungan dengan Ino.

Ino mengatupkan mulutnya kembali. Ia memandang anak-anak penduduk desa yang sudah memandangnya dengan penuh harap—dengan kedua tangan mereka masing-masing yang terkepal di depan dada.

Sejenak, kebingungan melanda Ino. Di satu sisi, Ino tidak tega mengabaikan permintaan anak-anak di hadapannya. Di lain sisi, penolakan Sasuke yang terang-terangan juga tidak bisa tidak diacuhkan begitu saja. Yah—tidak bisa tidak diacuhkan. Namun, bukan berarti ia harus mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke, 'kan?

"Tentu, tentu," jawab Ino sambil menunjukkan raut wajah yang ceria. Ia kemudian memutar tubuh Sasuke dan mendorong pemuda yang masih agak terkejut itu ke depan. "Sakkun akan menemani kalian berlatih melempar _shuriken_, dia sangat ahli, lho?"

Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah tertutup topeng langsung menoleh ke arah Ino. Dia berusaha keras menyampaikan keberatannya. Namun, delikan mata protesnya tidak terlihat oleh Ino. Atau mungkin, _sengaja diabaikan_.

"Benarkah? Sakkun mau mengajari kami?"

"Yup. Tapi jangan lama-lama, ya? Lima belas menit. Oke?" jawab Ino yang langsung memberi keputusan tanpa bertanya atau minimal berunding terlebih dahulu dengan Sasuke.

"Yaaaaa!" jawab anak-anak itu nyaris serempak. Dan sebelum Sasuke sempat melarikan diri, keempat anak itu langsung menarik-narik tangan Sasuke—setengah memaksanya berlari—dan meninggalkan Ino yang sudah melambaikan tangan dengan wajah yang tidak menunjukkan penyesalan sedikit pun.

Sasuke yang sudah dapat memegang penuh atas kendali kesadarannya, siap menarik diri dari bocah-bocah itu. Tanpa mau repot-repot memikirkan perasaan anak-anak itu. Ya, andai ia tidak mendengar kata-kata Ino selanjutnya.

"Sakkun, temani mereka, ya? Kalau kau mangkir, aku _tidak akan bertanggung jawab_ pada apa yang akan terjadi di hari-harimu selanjutnya."

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke hanya bisa mendecak pelan sembari merutuki kesewenang-wenangan Ino dalam hati. Ino pun mengantar mereka dengan senyum puas.

Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat piring yang sedari tadi masih tertinggal di atas rumput sebelum ia siap berjalan ke arah rumah kepala desa—sang pria tua ramah yang memberikan izin bagi mereka untuk berisirahat bahkan menyediakan makan bagi mereka tadi. Namun, belum sampai lima langkah, pria tua itulah yang kemudian menghentikan langkah Ino.

"Ah, _Jiichan_! Terima kasih atas makanannya," ujar Ino sambil menyodorkan piring kosong yang tadi dipegangnya dengan kedua tangan. "Enak sekali."

"Hahaha. Itu hanya makanan sederhana, Ino-_san_." Kepala desa yang ramah itu langsung menyambut piring yang disodorkan Ino. "Tapi syukurlah kau menyukainya."

Ino mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan … Sakkun?"

"Oh? Dia juga menyukainya. Bahkan kalau diberikan lebih, dia pasti bersedia menghabiskannya."

Sang kepala desa pun tersenyum. Ia kemudian tidak lagi menghentikan langkah Ino. Sebaliknya, keduanya kini berjalan berdampingan—semakin memasuki kawasan desa yang cukup terlihat berantakan dengan bahan-bahan bangunan dan perkakas pertukangan di mana-mana.

"Sakkun itu…," ujar kepala desa lagi sementara keduanya masih terus berjalan, semakin masuk ke bagian tengah desa, "siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Eh?"

"Maksudku…." Kepala desa tersebut menggantungkan perkataannya sejenak. Ia mengelus-elus janggut putihnya yang tidak seberapa panjang sembari menengadah sedikit. "Kenapa identitasnya seperti harus disembunyikan? Dengan topeng dan pakaiannya yang benar-benar tertutup itu…."

"Ah? Ternyata itu. Hahaha." Ino tertawa tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kepala desa terlebih dahulu. "Itu, sih…," ujar Ino sembari mengacungkan telunjuknya dan kemudian memutar-mutarnya.

Jujur, Ino sudah menyiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan sejenis ini. Tapi entah mengapa, sesaat ia merasa sedikit bingung untuk menyampaikannya. Ia pun memutar otaknya baik-baik, menyusun kata demi kata dalam benaknya agar dapat menghasilkan jawaban yang memuaskan kepala desa yang sudah menunjukkan pandangan menuntut jawab.

"Ada banyak alasan," jawab Ino akhirnya, "satu, dia itu memang pada dasarnya pemalu. Dua, dia itu tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian karena wajahnya."

Jawaban yang pada intinya sama saja.

"Ooooh? Begitu, ya? Berarti dia sangat tampan?" tanya si kepala desa lagi seakan ia tidak menyadari kejanggalan dari jawaban Ino.

"Mungkin … seperti itulah. Hahaha." Ino mengakhiri penjelasan tidak jelasnya dengan sebuah tawa canggung yang sedikit dipaksakan

"Hahaha." Tanpa diduga, pria tua di sebelahnya pun ikut tertawa. Tapi hanya sesaat. Karena setelahnya, pria itu kembali mencecar Ino dengan pertanyaan. "Tapi bukan hanya itu, 'kan, alasannya?"

Seketika, tawa Ino terhenti. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Gerakannya membeku. Oh, yah. Kepala desa ini bukan orang yang mudah dikelabui rupanya. Harusnya Ino sudah mengantisipasi kemungkinan ini.

"Ada alasan khusus, bukan? Misalnya…."

"Ya," jawab Ino lambat-lambat sambil mengangguk, "Sasu—Sakkun itu … sebenarnya dia sedang mengalami suatu permasalahan yang sangat berat. Sebagai _shinobi_, mungkin taruhannya adalah nyawa."

Sang kepala desa mengangguk-angguk penuh pengertian. Namun, tentu saja ia tidak ingin penjelasan Ino berakhir sampai di sana. Seolah berusaha menyampaikan niatnya, ia pun berkata, "Lalu…?"

"Err … jadi singkatnya, untuk melindungi diri, ia harus menyembunyikan identitasnya." Ino menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung telunjuk. "Kurasa hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan."

"Hohoho," jawab kepala desa itu sambil kembali memainkan janggut pendeknya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Maaf kalau aku terlalu mendesakmu."

"Tidak. Kurasa wajar kalau orang jadi bertanya-tanya soal penampilannya," jawab Ino lagi dengan nada suara yang jauh lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Ia kemudian memutar sedikit kepalanya, menengok ke arah kanan. "Dan … umm … kalau _Jiichan_ tidak keberatan, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kurasa, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan."

"Oh, tentu, tentu, Ino-_san_." Kepala desa itu pun menepuk pundak Ino dengan hangat. "Maaf sekali lagi sudah menahanmu."

Ino menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanannya secara horizontal sembari berkata. "_Iie_. Kepala desa tidak perlu sedikit-sedikit meminta maaf. Ehm … baiklah! Aku permisi dulu." Ino mengakhiri pembicaraanya dengan sang kepala desa dengan sebuah anggukan kepala. Setelahnya, _kunoichi_ itu pun mengerahkan _chakra_ di kedua kakinya untuk kemudian meloncat ke salah satu atap dan berlari menjauh.

Masih di tempatnya, sang kepala desa mengawasi kepergian Ino sebelum ia kemudian mengambil sesuatu dalam sakunya. Menyelipkan piring yang diterimanya dari Ino di antara ketiak dan tubuhnya, pria tua itu kemudian membuka lembaran kertas yang tampak bagaikan sebuah surat.

Ia membaca ulang tulisan yang tertera di sana. Tidak ada informasi yang berarti kecuali tulisan yang menyatakan bahwa Konoha menyetujui permohonan desa dan akan mengirimkan dua _shinobi_-nya untuk membantu kegiatan pembangunan desa. Namun, yang menarik perhatian adalah bahwa sang _Hokage_ hanya menyebutkan nama Yamanaka Ino sebagai _shinobi_ yang bertanggung jawab. Tidak ada keterangan apa pun tentang sosok partner yang akan menyertai Ino dalam pelaksanaan misi ini.

"Rasanya dulu tidak seperti ini?" gumam sang kepala desa sembari menggaruk puncak kepalanya. "Aneh…."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Ino terus berlari di atas atap sampai dilihatnya sosok yang dicarinya berada di antara sekumpulan anak-anak. Sosok bermantel dan bertopeng tersebut tengah melemparkan _shuriken_ ke tengah-tengah sasaran berbentuk boneka yang terbuat dari jerami dari jarak sekitar dua meter—Uchiha Sasuke. Atau, Ino memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sakkun'untuk saat ini.

Begitu _shuriken_ menancap tepat di bagian kepala serta dada boneka, anak-anak di sekelilingnya pun langsung bertepuk tangan dan berseru riang. Sasuke kemudian tampak salah tingkah. Terutama saat beberapa anak mulai menarik-narik tangannya, meminta diajarkan cara melempar _shuriken_ yang benar.

Awalnya, Sasuke tampak hendak menarik diri. Tapi anak-anak yang dihadapinya bukanlah anak-anak biasa. Mereka sanggup memaksa Sasuke untuk melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Dan Sasuke? Dengan isyarat tangannya, ia seakan berkata bahwa ia hanya akan mengajarkan masing-masing dari mereka satu kali.

Merasa bahwa itu adalah suatu pertunjukan yang menarik, Ino langsung mengambil tempat duduk di atas. Ia menekuk kakinya ke dada dan meletakkan sikunya di ujung lutut hingga kedua tangannya dapat menyangga wajah. Kedua _aquamarine_-nya kemudian memandang lembut pada sosok Sasuke yang tengah menjadi 'guru dadakan' bagi bocah-bocah dengan keinginan belajar yang kuat.

Sasuke tidak menjelaskan hal yang diminta anak-anak itu dengan kalimat verbal—sebisa mungkin Ino juga memintanya agar tidak bersuara bila memang tidak terlalu perlu. Ino benar-benar berusaha menyembunyikan sosok asli Sasuke dari siapa pun.

Dan pemuda itu menurutinya. Tanpa bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut.

Sesaat, Ino masih melamun. Dengan matanya yang terus terpaku pada sosok Sasuke, benak gadis itu kemudian berkelana ke mana pun yang ia kehendaki. Perihal tugasnya, tanggung jawabnya, kewajibannya. Ino paham kalau tugasnya mungkin tidak mudah. Bisa saja kejadian _malam itu_ kembali terjadi. Kejadian … di malam ketika Sasuke memberikan luka bakar di lengannya.

Arah pandang Ino berubah. Tangan kanannya yang sedikit terangkat kini menjadi fokus perhatian. Bekas lukanya sudah tidak terlalu terlihat. Pengobatan medis yang ia lakukan sendiri cukup membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Untuk kali ini, ya….

Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Entah—

Baru saja Ino memikirkan perihal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, sebuah _shuriken_ melayang ke arahnya. Untunglah Ino cukup tanggap untuk segera menggerakkan kepala bagian atasnya hingga ia bisa menghindar dari terjangan senjata tajam tersebut.

Seketika, kesadarannya kembali pada masa ini. Tempat ini.

"Heeei! Apa yang kalian lakukan barusan? Bahaya, tahu!" teriak Ino sembari berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Tentu ia protes, bukan hanya lamunannya yang terganggu, nyaris saja _shuriken_ itu melukainya. Bukankah demikian?

Beberapa anak tampak cekikikan. Lalu beberapa di antaranya langsung menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Sakkun yang melakukannya," ujar salah satu di antara mereka.

Ino mendelik. Sasuke yang melakukannya? Dia….

Oh, baiklah. Walau wajah pemuda itu ditutup topeng, entah mengapa Ino bisa melihat seringai menyebalkan pemuda itu. Sasuke _sengaja_. Dan tampaknya itu adalah salah satu aksi balas dendamnya karena Ino menyuruhnya untuk menemai anak-anak berlatih melempar _shuriken_.

_Sialan kau, Sasuke_, batin Ino kemudian. Gadis itu menunjukkan seringai yang tidak begitu mengenakkan sebelum ia meloncat turun dari atap dan menjalan mendekat ke arah kerumunan kecil yang baru saja mengganggu kegiatan melamunnya.

"Jadi," ujar Ino kembali memulai pembicaraan, "jelaskan apa alasanmu sampai melakukan tindakan berbahaya itu? Kau mau melukaiku, eh?"

"Tapi Ino-_chan_ kan tidak terluka," bela salah seorang anak, "jangan marahi Sakkun, Ino-_chan_."

Mendengar pembelaan itu, Sasuke tampak menepuk kepala si bocah. Sepertinya dia senang karena ada yang membelanya. Dan Ino...? Meski gadis itu menunjukkan senyumnya, jauh di dalam, gadis itu sudah mati-matian menekan amarah agar tidak meledak. Baiklah, sekarang posisi Ino dan Sasuke menjadi terbalik rupanya.

Menghela napas panjang, Ino kemudian berkacak pinggang. Ia harus segera mengakhiri keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan baginya ini.

"Baik, baik. Tapi sekarang waktu untuk bermain sudah habis, oke?" Ino mengulurkan tangannya dan kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke. "Kami harus segera kembali bekerja."

"Eeeeeh?"

Terikan protes yang seketika muncul dari mulut bocah-bocah tersebut mau tidak mau membuat Ino tersenyum geli. Sepertinya walau hanya sebentar, Sasuke sudah menjaga bocah-bocah ini dengan baik. Terlihat dari betapa inginnya mereka tetap berada di dekat Sasuke. Sangat menggemaskan. Padahal mungkin Sasuke tidak sampai melakukan hal-hal yang memanjakan mereka.

Yah, anak-anak memang lebih bisa menilai kebaikan seseorang. Pepatah itu sepertinya tidak salah.

Kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada protes anak-anak, Ino kemudian mengingatkan mereka akan janji yang sudah dibuat. Hanya 15 menit waktu yang akan Ino berikan dan selanjutnya, ia dan Sakkun—Sasuke—harus kembali pada pekerjaan mereka.

Meski gurat kekecewaan itu tampak jelas mendiami wajah tiap anak, mereka cukup dapat mengerti posisi Ino dan sang rekan bertopeng yang misterius tersebut. Apalagi, setelahnya mereka dinasihati oleh salah seorang penduduk lain yang kebetulan ada di sana dan mengetahui sedikit permasalahannya. Mereka pun akhirnya dapat lebih rela membiarkan Ino dan Sasuke pergi untuk menjalankan tugas. Walau tetap saja, mereka menuntut Ino dan Sasuke untuk menemani mereka bermain lagi lain kali. Ino pun tertawa kecil sebelum ia mengangguk dan memberikan sebuah lambaian.

Dengan segera, Ino menarik tangan Sasuke dan mereka pun sudah melompat di antara atap. Berlari menuju ke tempat yang menjadi tanggung jawab mereka selanjutnya. Tentu tarikan tangan Ino terhadap Sasuke langsung terlepas begitu kaki mereka menyentuh atap rumah penduduk.

Belum sampai setengah perjalanan menuju tempat kerja mereka selanjutnya, Ino mendadak bertanya, "Apa maksudmu melempar _shuriken_ padaku tadi, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tidak ada."

Tidak puas, Ino melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Kau mau mencelakaiku, ya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu sementara ia tetap mempertahankan kecepatan larinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" desak Ino sembari menengok ke arah Sasuke sedikit.

"_Tsk_. Aku hanya ingin sedikit menggangumu yang sedang asyik melamun sementara aku harus menemani bocah-bocah itu," jawab Sasuke sembari fokus untuk meloncati atap yang berjarak sekitar satu setengah meter.

"Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti itu, 'kan?" Ino membalas dengan sedikit rengutan. Posisinya masih berada tepat di samping sang rekan. Ia kemudian menunjuk ke satu arah yang direspons Sasuke dengan sebuah anggukan.

Sambil meloncat turun dari atap, Sasuke kembali menjawab, "Kalau kau tidak bisa menghindarinya, berarti sudah saatnya kau kembali ke akademi dan menuntut ilmu kembali di sana."

Ino terdiam. Dua kali Sasuke mengatainya dengan hal yang serupa. Pertama—insiden di gua, saat Ino sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah terjaga dan kemudian meninggalkannya untuk mencari makan. Lalu sekarang … perihal serangan dengan _shuriken_ yang diarahkan padanya. Ino tidak bisa membantah. Walau tetap saja, perasaan kesal sedikit memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Sasuke seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa Ino bukanlah _shinobi_ yang … kompeten.

Perasaan tidak nyaman mulai mendera Ino. Pada dasarnya, gadis itu adalah salah satu gadis dengan kepercayaan diri yang terbilang tinggi. Tapi ada kalanya, perasaan rendah diri itu menyeruak tanpa bisa ia cegah. Seperti saat ia merasa tidak berguna jika dalam suatu misi yang melibatkan dirinya, Shikamaru, dan Temari hingga akhirnya Ino pun meminta tolong sahabat sekaligus rivalnya—Sakura—untuk meminta Tsunade mengajarinya _jutsu-jutsu_ medis.

Ironis bukan? Dulu Ino berada di atas dan kini ia seakan berada di bawah—bahkan mungkin segalanya di bawah Sakura. Walau kenyataannya tidak seburuk itu, terkadang Ino tetap saja merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin menjadi lebih kuat. Ia tidak mau diremehkan. Ia _tidak suka_ diremehkan.

"Ino?"

Suara Sasuke menyentak sang _kunoichi_. Begitu tersadar, Ino bisa melihat bahwa kini sudah ada jarak yang terbentang antara ia dan Sasuke. Ternyata Ino belum juga meloncat turun dari atap sementara Sasuke sudah berada di bawah sana.

"Ah, _gomen_," ujar Ino kemudian sambil meloncat turun. Saat ia melakukan itu, tangannya terarah ke atas dan rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir kuda tampak melambai melawan arah gravitasi. Cahaya terik matahari seakan menambah kemilau keemasan rambut sang _kunoichi_.

Di balik topengnya, Sasuke menyipitkan mata sesaat. Entah mengapa, objek yang baru saja meloncat turun tersebut terlihat begitu menyilaukan. Dengan sinar benderang sang raja siang di langit biru sebagai latar tambahan, sosok Ino kala itu seakan menguarkan cahayanya sendiri. Pesona itulah yang kemudian berbalik membekukan segala pergerakan Sasuke.

Bahkan setelah Ino berdiri di hadapannya, pemuda itu masih tidak juga menunjukkan pergerakan berarti. Waktu seolah berhenti, menyebabkan semua hal terlihat mati. Ilusi penglihatan adalah penjelasan yang berusaha Sasuke yakini. Tapi nyatanya, sesuatu masih terasa mengganjal—menggelitik hati.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Ino. "Kenapa diam? Ayo jalan?"

Dalam dua waktu yang terbilang berdekatan, kejadian yang serupa telah dipertunjukkan. Dengan Ino dan Sasuke yang saling bertukar peran. Menimbulkan reaksi yang juga tidak jauh berbeda dari peristiwa pertama yang belum lama berjalan.

Setelah membiarkan dirinya terhenyak oleh suara Ino yang cenderung sopran, Sasuke kemudian menolehkan kepala hanya untuk mendapati tatapan keheranan dari sang rekan. Mata _aquamarine_ Ino yang tidak terhalang oleh poni menyampaikan tanya. Sasuke sesaat masih terpaku tapi selanjutnya ia berhasil memaksa diri untuk kembali memindahkan posisi raga dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"_Hn_."

Perlahan, Sasuke sudah melewati Ino sebelum gadis itu kembali menyamakan langkah keduanya.

"Kau tidak apa? Tidak kelelahan, 'kan? Ada perasaan tidak enak?" Ino melancarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi berdasarkan kejanggalan yang menarik perhatiannya. "Tubuhmu baik-baik saja?"

"_Hn_," jawab Sasuke lagi. Berusaha agar tidak acuh, Sasuke tetap saja mengernyitkan alis di balik topengnya. Mungkin baru sekali itu Sasuke merasa bahwa keberadaan topeng yang tengah dikenakannya menjadi sesuatu yang tidak memberatkan.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" cecar Ino setengah membentak. Keanehan yang selintas terlihat dari Sasuke mau tidak mau membuat Ino sedikit khawatir. Memang, Tsunade mengatakan bahwa secara fisik, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari Sasuke. Namun, Tsunade bukanlah Tuhan yang tidak pernah salah, bukan?

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Sasuke sembari mengerutkan alis di balik topengnya, "kau tidak perlu bertingkah berlebihan."

Ino sudah hendak melepaskan dirinya untuk percaya, tapi satu sisi dalam dirinya memaksa untuk memeriksa Sasuke lebih lanjut. Bagaimanapun, pemuda itu tengah menjadi tanggungannya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan sesuatu yang tidak dikehendaki menimpa Sasuke.

"Oke," ujar Ino, "tapi izinkan aku memeriksa kondisimu sebentar."

Tangan Ino kemudian terulur ke arah topeng Sasuke, hendak menyingkap wajahnya yang tersembunyi. Namun, entah mengapa, secara refleks Sasuke langsung menghentikan pergerakan Ino dengan menahannya di pergelangan tangan. Ino yang terkejut hanya bisa membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar. Jemarinya seakan membeku kemudian.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke kembali dibingungkan oleh aksinya sendiri. Bukan ia tidak ingin berterima kasih atas perhatian yang selalu Ino tunjukkan padanya. Tidak. Ketulusan yang diperlihatkan Ino di balik beberapa kebohongan yang pernah diutarakannya membuat Sasuke tidak bisa lagi terus menaruh curiga. Bahkan setiap polah dan ucapan gadis itu seakan menjadi sihir yang membuat Sasuke kerap menurutinya meski ia teramat ingin menentangnya. Kontradiksi yang hanya berlaku dalam hati.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Suara Ino kembali menarik Sasuke dari alam khayal. Konyol. Ini sudah kedua kalinya hari itu Sasuke kehilangan kendali atas dirinya selama beberapa saat. Namun, bukan Uchiha namanya jika ia tidak dapat langsung mengelak.

"Sudah kubilang … jangan berlebihan."

Ino mengernyitkan alis sementara Sasuke kemudian memilih untuk melepaskan cengkeramannya. Untuk sesaat, keheningan yang canggung membuat keduanya hanya bisa berdiri sembari melemparkan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti. Menjadi yang pertama tersadar, Sasuke langsung membuang muka dan kembali berjalan.

"Waktu terus berjalan," ujar pemuda itu lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun_…."

Sasuke menghela napas dan kembali berhenti sejenak. Dengan tubuh yang sedikit ia miringkan—meski tidak sepenuhnya menghadap Ino, pemuda itu berkata, "Aku akan memberitahumu jika aku merasa … sakit."

Mulut Ino sudah terbuka setengah jalan meski getaran suara itu belum menjadi ungkapan verbal yang dapat dimengerti. Namun, urung berkata-kata, Ino memilih untuk mengangguk dalam sunyi.

"Ya, ya. Baiklah kalau begitu." Ino pun kembali menggerakkan tungkainya. "Ayo kita kembali bekerja."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, gadis itu pun menambah kecepatannya. Berjalan cepat hingga akhirnya ia kembali berlari.

Sementara itu, sesaat Sasuke memilih menatap punggung Ino yang semakin jauh. Tangannya kemudian terangkat ke arah wajahnya yang ditutup topeng. Di sekitar mulut, tangan itu terhenti.

Sesuatu yang asing terasa menerobos masuk ke dalam diri sang Uchiha yang dipenuhi pertahanan. Penglihatan yang sempat menembus retinanya membuat Sasuke kini dipenuhi pertanyaan. Suara-suara yang begitu familiar terus berdendang dalam nada mempermainkan. Entah apa yang ia rasakan, andai ia dapat segera menemukan penjelasan.

Sasuke sangat ingin berdiam diri dan membiarkan otaknya menganalisa dengan tenang. Namun, ia tahu, makin lama ia terdiam, makin besar peluang Ino semakin cerewet mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan. Karena itulah, tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke segera mengerahkan _chakra_-nya di kedua kaki untuk kemudian menyusul Ino.

Langsung saja, keduanya kembali berdampingan. Tidak ada lagi pertanyaan mengenai kejanggalan. Atau setidaknya, mereka yang membuatnya seakan tidak ada lagi yang harus dipertanyakan. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Demikianlah alasan yang kemudian diprioritaskan. Tidak boleh ada kegagalan.

Ini adalah awal yang telah dipersiapkan. Ino kembali menekankan hal tersebut dalam ingatan. Semua demi Sasuke yang akan kembali menjalani kehidupan. Kehidupan baru yang jauh dari kegelapan. Dan seandainya tiba saatnya bagi semua untuk menguak kebenaran, Ino berharap bahwa sedikitnya Sasuke tidak akan jatuh dalam penyesalan.

Ini adalah awal perjalanan yang telah direncanakan. Namun, yang tidak Ino ketahui, yang juga tidak Sasuke sadari, sesuatu yang lain kini mulai merasuki diri sang pemuda Uchiha secara perlahan.

Ini adalah suatu permulaan.

Ya.

Hanya suatu permulaan.

*********つづく*********

* * *

><p>Yosh, chapter 5 selesai~! Udah lebih panjang, kan? Udah cukup banyak, kan, interaksi SasuIno-nya? Dan percik <em>romance<em>-nya udah mulai keliatan, kan? #bawel XD

_By the way_… entah kenapa saya punya keinginan untuk bikin:

**POJOK (SOK) GAHOEL!**

Ino: Heeei! Apa yang kalian lakukan barusan? Bahaya, tahu! *mata melotot nyaris keluar dari rongga*

Anak-anak : *nunjuk Sasuke*

Ino: Kauuuu~! *loncat dari atap*

Anak: Jangan marahi Sa—

Ino: Rasakan ini! _Ciaaat_! *ngelempar _kunai_ ke arah Sasuke*

Sasuke: *nangkis pake Kusanagi yang datang entah dari mana" Hm … jadi kau mau menantangku? *_smirk_*

Ino: Kau yang mulai!

Sasuke: Kalau begitu … ASIK! MAEN PERANG-PERANGAN! *lempar _kunai_ balik*

Dalam sekejap, terjadi lempar-lemparan _kunai_ di antara keduanya. Menangkis, melempar, menangkis, melempar.

Ino: _Hosh, hosh_ … kau boleh juga.

Sasuke: Heh! Harusnya itu kalimatku!

Ino: Bagaimana kalau—

Penduduk: _GYAAAA_! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? ANAK-ANAK!

Ino dan Sasuke menoleh bersamaan ke arah belakang Sasuke. Dan apa yang mereka lihat sungguh membuat mereka tercengang! Bayangkan, anak-anak desa itu sudah terkapar penuh darah dengan kunai yang menancap di mana-mana—ada yang di dada, di jidat, bahkan di pantat!

Ino dan Sasuke pun saling berpandangan sejenak. Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka pun akhirnya memilih kabur sebelum dibantai warga!

_Hm_, tampaknya ninja buronan dari Konoha bertambah satu.

**THE END**

_Ngek_! Gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba kebayang adegan itu. Biasanya, kadang otak gilanya kambuh. ^^a

Oh, yah, buat yang belum tahu, Pojok (Sok) Gahoel! ini pertama kalinya saya buat di A/N _fanfic_ SasuHina saya. Hahaha.

Yoweis, sebelum ngelindur lebih banyak, saya balesin dulu _review_ yang udah masuk, yak?

**elfazen**: Ahahhaa, jawaban pertanyaanmu udah terjawab di chapter ini, yak? XD

**vaneela**: Pastinya, kan Orochi udah jadi masa lalu buat Sasu-pyon. Masa depannya itu Naruto (?) #_plaked_. Nah! Itu kayaknya ide bagus tuh? Coba di _chapter_ depan kepala si Sasuke kebentur apa gitu, ya? Wkwkwk #loncat ke bawah pohon nangka (?)

**Elba Elizabeth**: Hihihi. *ngiler bayangin Sasuke _topless_* Nah, nah, udah mulai ada tuh kembang-kembang cintanya (?) Sasu-_pyon_ ke Inocchi (Inoichi (?)). Duh, maaf apdetnya lama lagi, saya habis hiatus ;_;

**Chika Chyntia gk login**: Yah, kok gak bisa komen apa-apa? ._.a Anyway, lagi-lagi apdetnya apdet tanah (?) gak bisa apdet gledek ^^a

**Yamanaka Chika**: Duh, Chika sama Chika kok nge-_review_-nya selalu berdempetan yak? Jangan-jangan kalian sebenernya … satu orang yang sama? #ngawur. E-eh? Pendek? Padahal sama ama _chapter_ sebelumnya, lho? Tapi kalau _chapter_ ini gimana? OvO

**Ami**: Yay~! Di chapter ini hubungan mereka udah lebih intens, kan? :""D Btw, panggilan Suu-san sudah bukan panggilan yang aneh, kok. :')

**Aiwha**: Ada, tapi entah kapan lebih eksplisitnya. Saya gak mau buru-buru dan bikin _romance_ kilat. Soalnya dasarnya Sasuke itu kan nggak nunjukin rasa apa-apa ke Ino, jadi hubungannya mau di-_built_ pelan-pelan. Ha-harap sabar yak X"D

**el Cierto**: _Neechaaaan_~ makasih buat _review_-nya. Thanks buat pemberutahuan _typo_-nya juga. Ehehe. Iyaa, soal yang agak dipaksakan itu, mohon maaf. Mungkin emang keasikan pengen langsung loncat ke bagian SasuIno-nya. Tapi ntar-ntar moga-moga bisa lebih natural :""D

**es. Car**: Nyahaha. Maaf, yak, porsi SasuIno-nya kurang banyak. Kalau segini udah belum? XD

**Iztii Marshall**: _Arigatou_ buat _support_-nya :""D Iya, saya berusaha biar Sasuke gak keliatan OOC. Moga-moga di sini pun dia gak gitu OOC, yak….

**gui gui M.I.T**: Hum? Emang dia temenin, kok. Gak mungkin dibiarin sendiri di gua. Yang ada itu anak ayam kabur nanti X""D Soal dipanjangin, udah dipanjangin (sedikit), soal update gak lama … ini nih yang susah! LOL.

**Nanairo Zoacha**: belum telat kok. Makasih yah udah rnr XD btw, sila _update-nya_ :3**  
><strong>

Yap. Sekian balesan ripiu-nya. Seperti biasa juga, buat yang _silent reader_ (kalau ada), buat yang udah nge-_fave_ dan nge-_alert_ juga, terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya yaaa! *_hug you all_*

_Last but not least_, jangan lupa beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang chapter ini via _review_. _Okay, okay_? XD

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_**Thanks for reading**_


	6. Way to Go

Tiga hari lamanya Ino dan Sasuke menetap di desa yang menjadi tujuan misi mereka. Pembangunan desa yang semula membutuhkan waktu lebih lama, ternyata bisa dipersingkat dengan kehadiran kedua _shinobi_ utusan Konoha tersebut. Dan meski pembangunan desa itu belum sepenuhnya usai, tapi misi mereka hanyalah untuk membantu selama tiga hari—khusus untuk bagian terberat. Sekarang, pembangunan desa itu akan tetap dapat dilakukan dengan mudah walau tanpa bantuan mereka.

Karena itulah, begitu malam menjelang di hari terakhir pelaksanaan misi, Ino dan Sasuke sudah meninggalkan desa. Tentu saja kepergian mereka dilepas oleh seluruh penduduk desa yang merasa sangat terbantu berkat kehadiran mereka. Bahkan beberapa anak terlihat menangis tersedu-sedu saat keduanya sudah berada di gerbang keluar desa—tampak berat untuk berpisah.

Hal ini sedikitnya menunjukkan bahwa Ino dan Sasuke sudah menjadi sosok yang sangat berarti bagi desa meski kebersamaan mereka hanya berlangsung selama tiga hari. Dan walau sampai akhir Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan jati dirinya, toh penduduk desa sudah tidak pernah mempertanyakannya. Yang mereka tahu, dua _shinobi_ Konoha yang dikirim untuk membantu desa mereka adalah dua orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Kombinasi yang unik antara seorang perempuan yang cukup cerewet dengan pemuda yang teramat pendiam.

Demikianlah, setelah melayangkan janji bahwa mereka akan bermain ke desa ini suatu hari nanti, Ino dan Sasuke pun segera meninggalkan desa. Keduanya kemudian melangkah ke arah barat dan memutuskan untuk menetap sementara di suatu penginapan murah.

Mereka tidak akan kembali ke gua ataupun Konoha_gakure_. Tidak untuk saat ini.

Ino sudah merencanakannya bersama dengan Tsunade; misi beruntun yang akan diselesaikan bersama oleh Sasuke dan Ino—dengan alasan untuk mengisi waktu luang Sasuke. Bersamaan dengan pelaksanaan misi ini, Ino perlahan akan membantu Sasuke meraih kembali semua ingatan menyedihkan yang pemuda itu tekan sampai jauh ke alam bawah kesadarannya.

Di samping semua alasan tersebut, misi ini harus tetap berjalan untuk mencapai tujuannya sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO THE BEGINNING<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfi**__**c**__**.**_

_**I write this just for my personal amusement.**_

_**Pairing**_** : SasuIno, NaruSaku,**_**and may be some slights or hints**_

_**STEP **_**6****. ****Way To Go**

* * *

><p>Malam itu Konoha terdengar cukup sunyi. Suara beberapa burung malam bahkan terdengar lebih jelas dari biasanya. Selain itu, hanya pergerakan samar satu-dua ANBU yang tengah bertugas yang memecah keheningan.<p>

Dari kantornya, Tsunade tengah mengamati keadaan desa. Konoha yang juga harus mengalami perbaikan di sana-sini kini sudah tampak jauh lebih baik. Pembangunan di desa ninja tersembunyi itu berlangsung dengan cukup cepat.

Bukan hanya pembangunan desa yang berjalan lancar. Pengobatan yang diberikan pada beberapa orang yang mengalami luka cukup serius akibat perang dunia ninja keempat pun menunjukkan cahaya terang. Satu per satu dari mereka yang semula harus dirawat inap di rumah sakit kini sudah boleh meninggalkan gedung perawatan tersebut.

Meski semua terlihat sudah baik-baik saja, tapi Tsunade tahu bahwa _tidak semuanya benar-benar_ baik. Masih ada masalah yang mungkin harus ia hadapi ke depannya. Dan pemikiran itu terkadang membuat Tsunade tidak tenang.

Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan bila pada akhirnya vonis hukuman mati akan dijatuhkan. Entah apa yang kemudian akan dilakukan pemuda Uzu—tidak, pemuda Namikaze itu jika sahabat yang selama ini menjadi tujuannya harus berakhir dengan cara yang paling rendah: mati sebagai pengkhianat desa.

Tsunade menghela napas sebelum ia memijit pangkal hidung di antara kedua matanya. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Secara fisik maupun mental.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya aku turun dari jabatan _Hokage_ ini …," gumamnya perlahan, "sudah saatnya …."

Gumaman Tsunade terhenti tatkala suara ketukan di pintu terdengar jelas di tengah-tengah keheningan yang semula menyelimuti.

"Masuk." Suara berat dan tegas yang diperdengarkan Tsunade sudah menjadi tanda yang cukup bagi tamu itu untuk kemudian membuka pintu menuju ruangan Hokage. Tsunade kemudian membalik tubuh untuk menyambut kedatangan sang tamu. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Ah, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan laporan mengenai kondisi Naruto," jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat catatan medis yang sudah ia bawa.

Tsunade mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan perlahan ke arah kursinya. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, keseimbangan Tsunade tampak terganggu. Nyaris saja _Hokage_ tersebut jatuh dengan wajah yang menghantam lantai apabila tangannya tidak sempat bertahan pada kursi.

"_Shishou_?" pekik Sakura panik. Buru-buru, ia pun segera menghampiri Tsunade yang masih terjongkok dengan tangan yang memegang sandaran kursi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Tsunade sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "sepertinya aku hanya kelelahan."

Sakura pun membantu Tsunade untuk bangkit agar bisa segera duduk di kursinya. Sakura kemudian mengambil cangkir berisi teh yang sudah mendingin di atas meja Tsunade dan menyodorkannya pada sang _Hokage_. Tsunade tersenyum dan menerima cangkir tersebut dari Sakura sebelum menenggak isinya.

Setelah meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di atas meja, Tsunade kemudian mendongak untuk melihat ke arah Sakura yang tengah memandangnya dengan cemas.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"_Shishou_ benar-benar terlihat kelelahan. Apa _Shishou_ sudah beristirahat dengan cukup?"

"Ah, ya …." Tsunade melirik tumpukan dokumen yang belum ia sentuh. "Tenang saja. Malam ini aku akan beristirahat dengan cukup. Karena itu, cepat bacakan saja laporanmu!"

Sakura masih melihat Tsunade dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Namun, gadis itu tidak berniat membantah lebih lanjut dan kemudian berjalan memutari meja Tsunade hingga kini ia berada tepat di hadapan Tsunade.

"Ya," ujar Sakura memulai. Beberapa saat, Sakura masih bungkam sembari meneliti raut wajah Tsunade. Namun, _Hokage_ wanita yang menjadi gurunya tersebut sudah memperlihatkan wajah kuatnya seperti biasa. Sakura pun akhirnya mengangguk dan mulai membacakan laporan medis mengenai kondisi Naruto saat ini.

Sekitar delapan puluh persen, fisik pemuda itu memang sudah sembuh total. Memang agak lambat dibanding yang mereka harapkan dari seorang Naruto. Tapi setidaknya, kemajuan ini sudah menjadi berita yang baik.

Bagaimanapun, Sakura maupun Tsunade cukup mengerti apa yang membuat kesembuhan Naruto terhambat. Pemuda yang biasanya selalu aktif dan enerjik tersebut tengah menahan suatu tekanan tidak terlihat. Naruto memang tidak terang-terangan memperlihatkannya, tapi pemuda tersebut tampak mengalami pertentangan batin yang cukup hebat.

Ia berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang ke desa sesuai janjinya pada Sakura—janji seumur hidupnya telah berhasil ia tepati. Namun, selanjutnya apa? Melepaskan Sakura yang sangat disukainya pada Sasuke? Belum sempat pertanyaan itu terjawab, berita tentang Sasuke yang kehilangan sebagian besar ingatannya semakin membuat Naruto terguncang. Ditambah penjelasan Tsunade perihal hukuman yang mungkin harus Sasuke jalani.

Meski di awal ia bisa menunjukkan sikap tegar yang sangat berkebalikan dengan Sakura, meski Naruto sendiri sudah mengatakan bahwa adalah wajar jika Sasuke mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya di masa lalu, tapi belum jelasnya hukuman yang harus diterima Sasuke membuat Naruto harus menunggu dalam keadaan cemas. Pemikiran ini yang kemudian mengganggu pikiran Naruto sehingga di awal, pemuda itu tampak begitu mengabaikan kesembuhannya sendiri.

Naruto sebetulnya tahu. Ia paham kalau Sasuke tidak mungkin dilepas begitu saja atas dosa-dosa yang sudah diperbuatnya—mengkhianati desa, membunuh beberapa orang, dan serangkaian tindakan tidak termaafkan lainnya yang telah ia lakukan. Namun, Sasuke tetap sahabatnya. Seperti apa pun hubungan mereka, Naruto tidak ingin jika hukuman yang tersisa bagi Sasuke hanyalah kematian.

Dan syukurlah suatu hari Sakura membawa _kabar_ itu padanya. Kabar sederhana yang mengatakan bahwa akan diadakan rapat para _Kage_ untuk membahas mengenai hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan pada Sasuke. Naruto seolah langsung menemukan kembali kehidupannya. _Masih ada kesempatan_—mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan sang mantan _Jinchuuriki_ yang masih menyimpan sebagian besar _chakra_ Kyuubi tersebut.

Dalam kepala Naruto juga langsung tertanam sebuah rencana—jika memang pemikiran sederhana ini bisa disebut sebagai suatu rencana. Ia akan membujuk semua _Kage_ di rapat besar nanti, ia akan membujuk semua orang, siapa pun itu, untuk membiarkan Sasuke tetap hidup, apa pun bayarannya. Namun, jika pada akhirnya hukuman matilah yang harus dijatuhkan, Naruto bersumpah akan mengamuk!

Itu yang Naruto katakan setengah bercanda pada Sakura suatu hari saat gadis itu tengah memeriksa kondisinya.

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu atas perkataannya itu?"

"Ah." Sakura tersenyum. "Saya berkata bahwa saya akan selalu di pihaknya."

Tsunade terdiam.

"_Shishou_ tentu tidak berharap kalau saya juga akan tinggal diam jika Sasuke-_kun_ harus menjalani hukuman mati, bukan?"

Sekali ini, sang Hokage sedikit terbelalak. Ia pun sampai menggelengkan kepalanya dalam gerakan lambat. "Kalian ini…." Namun, kemudian sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah Tsunade. "Kurasa itu ide yang cukup bagus."

Sakura tersenyum semakin lebar. Lalu ia menyerahkan laporan medis itu untuk dicap oleh Tsunade—sebagai bukti bahwa Sakura telah melaporkannya sesuai prosedur. Setelah selesai dan catatan medis itu kembali ke pelukan Sakura, Tsunade belum juga mengatakan apa pun. Wanita berusia lima puluh tahunan yang selalu tampil muda itu hanya memandangi meja dalam tatapan yang tidak jelas.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, tampak bingung dengan polah Tsunade. _Kunoichi_ berambut merah muda sebahu itu sudah akan bersuara saat Tsunade mendadak mengangkat kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan … kau sendiri?"

"Hah?"

Tsunade kali ini memandang Sakura dengan tatapan sendu. Seolah penyesalan terdapat di sana. Meski demikian, keraguan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya membuat Tsunade tidak langsung berbicara. Ia masih menilai raut wajah Sakura.

"Apa maksud _Shishou_?"

"Soal Naruto, apa kau sudah …."

Seolah akhirnya menangkap apa yang hendak dibicarakan, Sakura pun langsung mengalihkan tatapannya. Sejujurnya, ia enggan membahas masalah ini. Ia sendiri belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semua masih berupa spekulasi.

"Saya … masih belum memikirkannya baik-baik."

Tsunade akhirnya mengangguk. "Maaf kalau kau merasa terpojok dengan pertanyaanku. Aku hanya tidak mau kau merasakan penyesalan pada akhirnya." Tsunade kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. "Kau sudah boleh pergi sekarang."

Sakura mengangguk. Setelahnya gadis itu pun berlalu meninggalkan ruangan _Hokage_. Perasaan berkecamuk melanda dadanya. Ia bahkan sempat terdiam di depan pintu. Sedetik, dua detik. Dan kemudian kedua kaki itu kembali melangkah—menghancurkan keheningan di lorong-lorong gedung _Hokage_ yang memang cukup sunyi tiap malam menjelang.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Fajar menyingsing di ufuk timur. Cahaya lembutnya mulai menerobos masuk ke atas ranjang yang sudah tidak ada penghuninya. Bahkan seprai di atas ranjang itu sudah dirapikan. Terlihat bahwa siapa pun yang sebelumnya tidur di sana sudah siap untuk keluar dari penginapan tersebut.

Memang, Ino sudah terbangun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia bahkan sudah mandi dan berpakaian seperti biasanya—baju ungu tanpa lengan dengan kerah tinggi yang tidak lagi memperlihatkan pusar dan rok yang sepanjang paha dengan warna serupa.

Seusai berpakaian, kini Ino tengah memeriksa tas kecil berisi perlengkapan _shinobi_ miliknya—prosedur standar sebelum berangkat misi. Beralih dari tas kecil, Ino memeriksa tas besarnya, berisi satu baju ganti, tempat minum, beberapa gulungan misi, beberapa helai peta, serta cadangan senjata dan obat-obatan. Merasa semua pelengkapan sudah ia periksa, Ino pun mengangguk dan kemudian menyandang tas besarnya. Tas kecilnya ia pasang di dekat pinggang seperti biasa.

Ino kemudian keluar kamar dan mengetuk kamar sebelah. Ketukan Ino tidak mendapat jawaban verbal apa pun. Tapi Ino tidak sampai kehilangan kesabaran karena tidak lama, sosok bertopeng kucing hitam itu sudah menunjukkan wujudnya sesuai harapan Ino.

Senyum pun tersungging di wajah Ino. Usai melihat sekilas penampilan rekannya dari atas sampai ke bawah—yang tetap dibalut jubah untuk menyamarkan bentuk tubuh—Ino kemudian melihat kembali ke arah wajah sang rekan yang ditutupi topeng. Setidaknya, Ino masih bisa sedikit melihat kelamnya _onyx_ sang rekan dari dua lubang di bagian mata yang ada di topeng.

"Sudah siap untuk misi selanjutnya, Sakkun?"

Tanpa berbicara, Sakkun atau Sasuke—sang rekan—langsung mengangguk. Dan setelah itu, Ino pun memimpin perjalanan keduanya untuk segera meninggalkan penginapan.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka berjalan melewati jalan desa—tanah berkerikil. Setidaknya, perjalanan ini dapat mereka jadikan pemanasan apabila mereka harus menerobos pepohonan yang cukup menghabiskan _chakra_ nantinya.

Di satu titik, Ino sempat berhenti untuk mengecek petanya. Gadis itu sesaat tampak kebingungan untuk memilih jalan yang akan mereka tempuh. Matanya menyipit demi melihat gambaran peta yang kecil dengan lebih jelas sementara tangan kirinya mengetuk pelan dagunya.

"Kau mau memilih jalan yang mana, Sakkun?" tanya Ino tanpa menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Ia masih mencoba memikirkannya sendiri meski ia telah bersuara untuk menanyakan pendapat rekan satu perjalanannya.

"Kalau jalan yang ini, kita harus melewati rawa dan air terjun. Pemandangan di air terjun nanti pasti indah, sih, tapi rutenya cukup sulit meskipun terlihat lebih singkat. Kalau lewat yang ini, perjalanannya akan lebih jauh karena harus memutar. Tapi kita tidak perlu menghabiskan banyak _chakra_ karena kita akan melewati daerah pertanian dan peternakan. Lebih aman juga."

Mendadak saja, Sasuke yang ada di belakang Ino melihat ke peta yang tengah dipegang Ino dari celah pundak gadis itu. "Apa kau tidak bisa memutuskan sendiri?" tanya Sasuke dengan kepalanya yang berada di sebelah kepala Ino hingga suara yang yang dihasilkannya terasa langsung menusuk gendang telinga Ino.

Terkejut, Ino langsung menutup telinganya dengan sebelah tangan dan memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Jantung gadis itu sudah berdebar keras dan wajahnya pun memerah—Sasuke bisa melihatnya. Sebenarnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menggoda gadis itu, tapi….

"Kau terlalu banyak celah, Ino," ujar Sasuke cuek.

"Maaf saja, deh!" dumel Ino yang sudah berhasil mengatasi perasaan terkejut yang membuat wajahnya terasa panas sesaat. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau akan melakukannya seperti itu," gerutu Ino yang berusaha untuk kembali fokus pada peta di tangannya.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Itu …."

"Itu apa?" desak Sasuke sambil menyipitkan matanya di balik topeng.

Ino mempertimbangkan apa ia hendak mengatakan yang sejujur-jujurnya pada Sasuke atau tidak. Wajahnya kembali merona sedikit saat secara tidak sengaja ingatannya memperdengarkan suara rendah Sasuke yang langsung ditangkap indra pendengarannya. Ragu-ragu, Ino mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke dari bagian atas peta yang ia pegang nyaris menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Tapi begitu _aquamarine_-nya beradu pandang dengan _onyx_ Sasuke yang samar terlihat, Ino pun sadar, tidak ada gunanya membahas hal ini lebih jauh.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Ino kemudian memukulkan peta yang direntang lebar itu ke wajah Sasuke. Suara '_plak'_ yang cukup keras kemudian terdengar. Sasuke yang tidak sempat memprediksi gerakan tersebut harus menerima begitu saja saat telapak tangan Ino yang berada di balik peta terasa mendorong topengnya—menyebabkan wajahnya terasa berdenyut sesaat.

"Kau juga masih banyak celah, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Ino setengah berbisik.

Meski suara Ino terdengar samar dan nyaris tidak terdengar, bukan berarti Sasuke tidak sempat menangkap apa yang gadis itu katakan. Namun, belum sempat Sasuke membalas, Ino sudah terlebih dahulu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau yang tentukan kita mau lewat jalan yang mana," ujar Ino saat Sasuke masih berusaha memindahkan peta yang sesaat menghalangi penglihatannya.

Begitu peta itu sudah berpindah posisi ke tangan, Sasuke tidak lantas melihatnya. Terlebih dahulu ia membenarkan posisi topeng yang sedikit bergeser atas perlakuan Ino tadi. Setengah mendecak, Sasuke memutuskan untuk sekilas melihat ke arah Ino yang ternyata sudah melihat ke arah lain. Gadis itu berdiri dengan posisi yang setengah memperlihatkan punggungnya pada Sasuke—seolah hendak menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan sebelum ia mempelajari peta yang saat ini berada di tangannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk mengambil keputusan. Ia pun langsung menggulung peta dan dengan perlahan, ia menepuk kepala Ino menggunakan peta tersebut.

Ino spontan menengok ke arah Sasuke. Ia sudah hendak mengomel lagi saat Sasuke dengan cerdik memotongnya.

"Lewat jalan yang lebih singkat saja."

Ino menangkap peta yang telah dilepaskan Sasuke begitu saja. Ia memandang Sasuke yang kemudian melewatinya dan memilih jalan yang berada di kiri. Gadis itu pun segera melipat petanya dengan asal, sebelum kembali menyimpannya di dalam tas.

"_Matte yo_!" ujar Ino yang kemudian berlari kecil untuk dapat menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

Selanjutnya, mereka pun memulai perjalanan untuk menyelesaikan misi kedua mereka.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pepohonan besar tidak menjadi penghambat mereka dalam perjalanan ini. Sebaliknya, beberapa kali pohon-pohon besar itu membantu mereka menghindari rawa hisap yang tersebar di beberapa pelosok hutan. Tidak jarang mereka menggunakan akar gantung dari beberapa pohon untuk membantu pergerakan mereka.

Walaupun terasa sulit, entah mengapa Ino cukup menikmati perjalanan ini. Mungkin sudah lama semenjak ia terakhir kali harus melewati medan yang sulit hanya untuk menyelesaikan misi. Perang dunia ninja keempat yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu memang sempat mengubah segalanya. Kebiasaan, tekad, hubungan—hal-hal semacam itu yang juga turut terkena imbas dari perang dunia ninja kemarin.

Sementara pikirannya sejenak kembali pada situasi perang, mata _aquamarine_ Ino melirik ke arah Sasuke tanpa bisa dicegah. Ino tidak tahu reaksi semacam apa yang mungkin ditunjukkan Sasuke apabila ia membawa topik perang tersebut. Ino belum pernah mencobanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Ino yang memutuskan untuk melupakan nama samaran Sasuke yang harusnya ia gunakan selama mereka berada di luar Konoha. Toh saat ini hanya ada mereka.

Sasuke menoleh tanpa banyak bicara. Ino pun menunjuk ke salah satu pohon. Mengerti isyarat Ino, Sasuke langsung meloncat turun dan berhenti di bawah pohon tersebut. Sejenak mengatur napas dan di sisi lain, membiarkan Ino untuk mengecek kembali petanya. Selain itu, mereka juga butuh beristirahat setelah melakukan perjalanan sekitar dua jam tanpa henti.

Setelah membiarkan air membasahi kerongkongannya, Sasuke kemudian berhasil menyadari tatapan yang diarahkan Ino padanya.

"Apa?"

Ino tersenyum. "Tidak."

Sasuke mengernyit di balik topengnya. "Apa kau berharap aku akan memaksamu mengatakan apa yang kaupikirkan?"

"Tidak. Tidak usah." Ino menyimpan kembali petanya ke dalam tas. "Aku hanya memikirkan hal yang tidak penting."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Menjalankan misi seperti ini … rasanya sudah lama sekali," imbuh Ino masih dengan senyumnya, "rasanya seperti kembali ke saat-saat sebelum perang dunia ninja dimulai, ya?"

Sesuatu terasa menghantam kepala Sasuke. Padahal tidak ada yang aneh dengan kata-kata Ino. Perang itu, Sasuke tahu. Dia juga _shinobi_ Konoha, 'kan? Dia juga ada saat perang itu berlangsung. Bersama teman-temannya—Naruto dan Sakura.

Tapi … tidak!

Ada sesuatu yang salah. Sesuatu yang tidak benar.

Sasuke membuka topengnya. Ia kemudian berbalik—memunggungi Ino. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas kemudian menyentuh dahinya.

"Aku tidak …," desis Sasuke lirih.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Ino lembut. Tapi suatu penekanan tak kasatmata yang dilakukan Ino membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya.

"Perang itu … apa yang kulakukan di sana?" Sasuke memandang tanah sebelum ia kembali melihat ke arah Ino. "Di pihak … siapa?"

Ino tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang langsung ke mata Sasuke yang kini tidak lagi terhalang apa pun. Tatapan Ino terasa mencekik Sasuke. Pemuda itu langsung merasa sesak. Bahkan, lebih dari itu, ia merasa jiwanya seolah akan tersedot, tertarik ke arah sang Yamanaka yang memang dikenal dengan kemampuan mengontrol jiwa dan pikiran lawan bicaranya.

Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya sebagai satu-satunya jalan yang ia pikir bisa menghentikan segala sesak yang sekonyong-konyong menyerangnya. Saat itulah, suara keras yang muncul di dekat mereka seketika mengalihkan semua perhatian. Sasuke dan Ino kembali bersiaga—Sasuke bahkan dengan cepat mengenakan topengnya kembali.

Tak lama setelah gemerisik rumput terdengar, sebuah teriakan panjang langsung menggema. Bersamaan dengan itu, sesosok makhluk menerjang ke arah Ino. Refleks, Sasuke langsung menghalangi gerakan makhluk itu. Dengan pedang pendeknya, Sasuke kemudian menangkis ayunan tongkat yang dikendalikan oleh penyerang mereka.

"Sasu—Sakkun! Anak-anak!" seru Ino panik saat matanya mampu menangkap siapa penyerang mereka. "Dia masih anak-anak!"

Sasuke langsung menarik kembali pedang pendeknya. Demikian halnya dengan si bocah lelaki yang tampak bernapas dengan tidak teratur. Ino tampak terperangah sebelum ia menyadari bahwa bocah itu tidak sendiri. Di belakangnya—tersembunyi di balik pohon besar dan semak-semak—masih terdapat sekumpulan bocah. Ada yang sekiranya seusia dengan si penyerang, ada yang lebih kecil, ada pula yang tampaknya sudah menginjak usia remaja. Namun, satu persamaan mereka: kesemuanya memegang senjata sederhana.

"Kalian … teman mereka?" ujar si bocah penyerang dengan suara serak. Tangannya tergenggam erat pada tongkat yang terbuat dari bambu keras.

Sasuke melempar pandangan tidak mengerti dari balik topengnya. Ia pun merujuk pada Ino yang langsung maju satu langkah.

"Teman siapa?"

"Teman para penjahat itu!" seru si bocah dengan lebih keras. Bocah dengan rambut cokelat tipis itu diperkirakan berusia delapan tahun oleh Ino. Meski demikian, keberaniannya dapat mengundang decak kagum. "Para penjahat yang telah membawa teman-teman perempuan kami untuk kemudian diperjualbelikan!"

Dalam hati, Sasuke sudah berujar, _Kalau kami teman mereka, tentu kami tidak akan terang-terangan mengakuinya pada kalian_. Meski demikian, ia tetap memilih diam dan membiarkan Ino yang menjadi juru bicara.

"Dengar, ya," ujar Ino sambil berkacak pinggang, "kalau kami teman mereka, mana mungkin kami akan langsung mengaku pada kalian. Pertanyaan kalian itu tidak bisa dijadikan patokan untuk menilai seseorang itu baik atau jahat."

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya begitu mendengar penuturan Ino. Ya, tidak hanya dia yang berpikiran seperti itu.

"Kau …."

"Tapi," sela Ino saat si bocah hendak menodongkan senjatanya kembali, "kami bukan anggota penjahat yang kalian katakan." Ino mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya—sebuah gulungan—dan menunjukkan pada si bocah pemegang tongkat. "_Shinobi_ Konoha. Kami adalah perwakilan untuk menjawab surat permohonan dari desa Koyubi **[1]**."

"Eh? Dari desa …?"

"Kurasa itu desa tempat kalian berasal, _ne_?" tanya Ino yang merasa yakin bahwa tebakannya tidak meleset sama sekali. Dan memang, si bocah yang kini lebih tenang itu langsung mengangguk. Ino tersenyum puas. "Sekarang lebih baik kalian antar kami ke kepala desa terlebih dahulu."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Setelah diantarkan oleh si bocah dan teman-temannya, Ino dan Sasuke pun mendengar langsung permasalahan yang harus mereka hadapi dari kepala desa dan beberapa penduduk. Awalnya, permohonan yang masuk dari desa kecil ini tidak jauh berbeda dari desa sebelumnya—membantu pembangunan desa akibat perang baru-baru ini. Kenyataannya, telah terjadi sesuatu yang di luar dugaan mereka.

Akibat perang, beberapa anak menjadi yatim-piatu. Kumpulan anak tanpa orang tua itu pun dirawat di satu rumah yang ada di dekat kaki bukit. Rumah tersebut dibangun cukup besar sebagai suatu panti meski sedikit terpisah dibanding perumahan lainnya.

Lalu, tepat sehari yang lalu, beberapa penjahat menculik anak-anak perempuan yang tengah bermain di dekat danau yang ada di dekat bukit. Di masa-masa rawan seperti ini, mengharapkan persentase 'penjahat' menjadi nol adalah sesuatu yang nyaris mustahil. Manusia-manusia yang berusaha mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan akan terus ada sampai kapan pun waktu berlalu.

Di hari sial tersebut, seorang bocah yang diutus untuk memanggil anak-anak perempuan itu hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik pohon saking takutnya. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari kembali ke desa dan mengabarkan hal tersebut pada penduduk yang lain agar teman-temannya dapat diselamatkan.

Sayang, penduduk desa yang kebanyakan adalah sipil tidak lantas bisa langsung bergerak. Harapan mereka pun kini tertumpu pada desa ninja terdekat. Dan dengan alasan itu, telah dikirim beberapa pemuda untuk mendatangi dan meminta bantuan dari desa ninja tersebut semenjak kemarin malam.

Perjalanan menuju desa terdekat itu tidak sebentar. Pemuda-pemuda yang telah dikirim tersebut belum juga kembali membawa bala bantuan sampai saat ini. Karenanya, jadwal kedatangan Ino dan Sasuke yang sedikitnya terlupakan oleh kepala desa, berbalik menjadi kejutan yang menyenangkan dan penuh pengharapan bagi para warga.

Dan sekarang, di ruang tamu rumah kepala desa, Ino dan Sasuke tengah menyimak babak akhir dari penjelasan mengenai misi dadakan yang akan mereka terima. Walau ini tidak termasuk dalam tugas mereka, bagi Ino tidak ada alasan untuk menolak permintaan tolong warga desa. Sasuke sendiri tidak banyak menunjukkan respons. Bagi Ino, ini adalah jawaban 'ya'.

"Mereka berbadan besar. Ada sekitar delapan orang—tapi mungkin juga lebih," ujar Koroppu—sang bocah berusia delapan tahun yang pertama menyerang Ino dan Sasuke sekaligus saksi mata saat penculikan itu terjadi—menegaskan. Tangan bocah ini bergetar di atas pahanya. Kekesalan dan penyesalan karena ia tidak sempat melakukan apa pun dan hanya bisa membiarkan teman-temannya tertangkap penjahat tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Mereka juga bersenjata dan tawa mereka menyeramkan," gambarnya lebih lanjut. Koroppu kemudian mengangkat kepala dan menatap langsung ke mata Sasuke dan Ino. "Aku tidak tahu ke mana mereka pergi membawa teman-teman kami, tapi …." Bocah itu langsung menundukkan kepala dan tubuhnya—posisi memohon paling hormat. "Tolong … tolong selamatkan teman-teman—ah! Saudara-saudara kami!"

Entah Ino menyadari atau tidak, Sasuke sedikit bereaksi saat mendengar kata 'saudara'. Jika menilik sedikit ke belakang, saat ia mengetahui bahwa anak-anak yang diculik sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, respons samar yang ditunjukkan tidak jauh berbeda.

Tubuhnya menjadi lebih kaku dan di balik topeng, kedua alisnya mengernyit seakan berusaha menahan sakit. Bukan secara fisik. Sasuke tahu, tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Psikis—sesuatu yang terus mengganggunya sejak tadi. Ingatan dan hatinya.

"Tentu," jawab Ino sambil menepuk pelan punggung Sasuke, "aku dan Sakkun akan membantu menyelamatkan saudara-saudaramu sebelum kami bisa memenuhi misi utama kami—membantu pembangunan desa. Nah, sekarang, tolong tunjukkan tempat penjahat itu terakhir terlihat."

Koroppu mengangkat kepalanya. Jejak air mata kini bisa terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya, tapi dengan sigap, bocah itu menghapus air matanya dengan sekali usapan. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri setelah kepala desa memberi isyarat dengan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Akan kuantarkan," ujar Koroppu kemudian. Kepala desa kemudian juga menunjuk seorang pemuda yang lebih besar untuk menemani Koroppu.

Sasuke dan Ino pun langsung mengikuti di belakang Koroppu dan rekannya. Perjalananan mereka tidak terlalu jauh sehingga hanya memerlukan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit kurang untuk sampai di tepi danau.

"Di sini tempatnya," ujar Koroppu sambil menunjuk ke satu arah. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana penjahat itu bisa sampai ke tempat ini, yang jelas begitu aku datang, mereka sudah mengangkat beberapa saudara-saudara perempuanku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Koroppu menggigit bibir bawah dan kepalanya sedikit menunduk. Mune—si pemuda yang lebih besar—menepuk pundak Koroppu untuk membesarkan hati, sekaligus berusaha meyakinkan bocah itu bahwa ia tidak bersalah atas tragedi yang menimpa saudara-saudaranya.

"Jadi katamu," Ino berkacak pinggang sebelah dengan alis yang sudah mengernyit, "penjahat-penjahat itu bermaksud memperjualbelikan saudara-saudaramu?"

Koroppu menggangguk. "Aku sempat mendengar mereka mengatakan hal seperti itu sambil tertawa-tawa."

"Kau ingat pastinya kapan melihat mereka?"

"Siang. Sekitar waktu makan siang. Aku ingat, waktu itu aku ke sini mencari mereka karena mereka tidak juga pulang untuk makan," jawab Koroppu tegas. Tentu ia benar-benar mengamati kejadian tersebut, sebagai upaya terakhirnya untuk membantu siapa pun yang bisa menyelamatkan saudara-saudara mereka.

"Ini tidak begitu baik." Ino mulai menganalisis, sebelah tangannya sudah bergerak untuk menyentuh dagu. "Mereka mungkin sudah cukup jauh."

"Apa … apa kalian tidak bisa menolong mereka?" ujar Mune sedikit panik. Wajah sawo matangnya terlihat sedikit pucat dan bibir tebalnya sedikit bergetar saat berbicara barusan. Meskipun dia terlihat lebih tua dibanding Koroppu, nyatanya Mune juga tidak bisa menutupi kegelisahannya akan masalah yang tengah menimpa desa mereka.

Pertanyaan Mune dijawab seringai oleh Ino. Gadis itu tidak langsung melontarkan kata-kata, tapi begitu dilihatnya ada sebuah tanda, ia pun bergumam, "Kita lihat saja."

Dengan tangan yang teracung ke depan matanya, Ino kemudian melepaskan jiwanya untuk kemudian merasuki seekor burung elang yang sempat melintas di dekat mereka. Begitu _shintenshin no jutsu_ miliknya berhasil, tubuh Ino pun lunglai dan akan langsung menghantam tanah seandainya Sasuke tidak tangkas untuk menangkapnya.

Koroppu dan Mune sejenak terkejut akibat pingsannya Ino secara tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka. Dengan harap-harap cemas, pandangan mereka menyiratkan sebuah tuntutan akan penjelasan terhadap Sasuke yang masih tidak berkomentar.

Sasuke sendiri nyaris tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi karena Ino sama sekali tidak memberi aba-aba bahwa ia akan segera meninggalkan tubuhnya. Sasuke bahkan sempat menggerutu dan berkata dalam suara yang berbisik bahwa ia bukan Shikamaru yang sudah lama bekerja sama dengan Ino. Dengan kata lain, Sasuke masih membutuhkan isyarat atau kode untuk tiap-tiap pergerakan yang Ino butuhkan.

Namun, gerutuannya terputus tatkala pandangan bertanya anak-anak di dekatnya itu masih saja menyala. Sasuke mendecih pelan sebelum ia mengangkat Ino dalam posisi _bridal_—ia sungguh tidak paham harus melakukan apa dan menggendong Ino adalah satu-satunya jalan yang bisa ia pikirkan saat itu. Kesempatan? Bahkan dalam mimpi Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia harus menggendong Ino seperti ini.

"_Ano oneechan … daijoubu ka?_—Apa kakak itu … baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke menatap Mune selaku penanya. Dan jawaban singkat khas Sasuke langsung menutup pembicaraan di antara ketiga orang yang kini hanya bisa menanti kepulangan sang _kunoichi_ kembali ke raganya.

Satu pukulan seolah kembali menyerang Sasuke. Kepalanya berdenyut ngilu. Ia pun melepaskan sebelah tangannya yang sedang menggendong Ino hanya untuk meraih kepalanya. Kaki sang _kunoichi_ meluncur ke tanah dan segera tubuhnya akan menyusul seandainya sang pemilik jiwa belum kembali.

Ino kembali ke tubuhnya tepat pada waktunya.

Sebagai reaksi spontan, tangan Ino hanya bisa terulur memeluk leher Sasuke untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan. Sementara Sasuke yang kondisinya tidak juga lebih baik, ikut tertarik oleh berat Ino dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

Akibat tindakan keduanya, kini jarak wajah masing-masing mendekati lima sentimeter—atau bahkan kurang. Dekat—sangat dekat. Bahkan seandainya Sasuke sedang tidak sedang mengenakan topeng, bisa dipastikan masing-masing akan membuka kartu mengenai gejolak emosi yang tengah dirasakan. Beruntunglah Sasuke karena di saat ini, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat rona merah di kedua belah pipi putri Yamanaka tersebut sementara ia sendiri masih terlindung di balik topeng.

Selama beberapa detik, keduanya kehilangan kesadaran. Sampai Sasuke kembali mengerang akibat rasa nyeri di ubun-ubunnya. Ino pun menyingkirkan segala debaran dan beralih pada suatu kekhawatiran. Tangannya pun terlepas dari leher Sasuke segera setelah ia mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya.

"_Daijoubu ka—_Baik-baik saja? Sasuke—_uph_!"

Tangan Sasuke langsung meraih mulut Ino, menghentikan gadis itu dari segala upaya yang mungkin menghantarkan rahasia jati diri Sasuke pada keterbukaan. Perlahan, Sasuke berusaha mengintip dari balik tubuh Ino—berusaha membaca reaksi yang terpeta di wajah masing-masing bocah yang ada bersama mereka saat ini.

Koroppu dan Mune hanya bisa memasang wajah bertanya. Ino pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kedua bocah itu dengan melihat mereka dari atas pundaknya. Kebingungan keduanya langsung memancing senyum Ino. Diabaikannya Sasuke sejenak untuk dapat berhadapan dengan bocah-bocah tersebut.

"Tenang. Aku sudah mengetahui letak persembunyian mereka. Memang sudah agak jauh dari sini, tapi masih bisa terkejar."

Kata-kata Ino yang bagaikan cahaya di tempat gelap telah membuat senyum merekah. Kedua bocah itu memperlihatkan binar-binar pengharapan melalui kedua bola mata mereka. Lalu, mereka pun langsung menerjang dan memeluk Ino.

Ino tertawa-tawa kecil. Tapi selanjutnya, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sudah berlutut. Pemuda itu sudah tak memegangi kepalanya—sebelah tangannya menyentuh tanah untuk menyangga tubuhnya sementara tangan yang lain terletak di atas sebelah pahanya. Matanya sudah terpejam seakan berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang terasa menusuk.

Ino tidak bisa Sasuke melihat jelas, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu sedikit terengah. Keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya.

Kekhawatiran semakin menyerang Ino. Apa mereka bisa melaksanakan misi ini? Apa Sasuke baik-baik saja?

Dan mata itu pun membelalak saat dilihatnya Sasuke mendadak tumbang. Tubuhnya miring ke samping dan akhirnya benar-benar lekat dengan tanah.

"SASUKE-_KUN_!"

Ino melepaskan pelukan kedua bocah tersebut dan segera menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Ia tidak memedulikan tatapan keheranan kedua bocah dari desa Koyubi. Ia juga tidak bisa memedulikan keberhasilan misi saat ini.

Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa saat ini. Ia _tidak_ memikirkan apa-apa.

Selain keadaan Sasuke.

*********つづく*********

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> Desa karangan saya sih. Nggak tahu, ada nggak di Naruto-verse-nya? O_O

Nggak tahu ada yang masih inget ama _fanfict_ ini apa nggak. Tapi sebelumnya maaf bangeet yaa atas keterlambatan _update_ yang sangat … *nggak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata* T_T

Jujur, mungkin akan ada _chapter-chapter_ di mana saya kembali ngaret _update_, tapi saya NGGAK AKAN nge-_discontinue_ ataupun menghapus _fanfict_ ini. :")

Ngomong-ngomong, saya benar-benar berterima kasih untuk semua _**reviewer**_ yang udah memberikan _review_ untuk cerita ini. Sekarang saya bales-balesin _review non login_ dulu, ya. Yang _review login_, saya bales langsung via PM :"D

**Guest**: hahaha, makasiih udah suka Pojok (Sok) Gahoel-nya. Tapi idenya lagi buntu niih, jadi di _chapter_ ini nggak ada pojok itu dulu, ya. Gomen D":

**Oneechan**: wkwkwk, iyaaa, aku juga suka bagian Ino maksain _onigiri_ ke mulut Sasuke /narsis/ betuuul, si Sasu-pyon tersepona karena ada bidadari jatuh dari khayangan. Iyaaa nee, alurnya agak lambat yaa? Tapi mungkin mau sedikit dipercepat. Dan … nggak bisa update cepet. _Gomeen_ ;_;

**Ami**: kyahaha, iya yaa? Mereka jadi hobi pegangan tangan, aku malah nggak sadar, lho~

**Me**: maaf ya update-nya lama. Ada satu dan macam-macam hal yang bikin aku gak bisa update cepet. Iya, mungkin agak gak bertanggung jawab karena lama nggak _update_, tapi saya nggak mau hapus fanfict ini. _Gomen ne_ :"")

**Chika Chyntia**: chika, aku nggak bisa bales PM-mu. PM-nya disabled ya? D": hihihi, _thanks_ udah suka _fanfict_ n Pojok (Sok) Gahoel-nya. Tapi _gomen_ ya, kali ini si pojok raib dulu entah ke mana *ketok otak* segini udah banyak belum? :"P

Yap. Sekian balesan ripiu _non-login_-nya. Seperti biasa juga, buat yang _**silent reader**_ (kalau ada), buat yang udah **nge-**_**fave**_ dan **nge-**_**alert**_ juga, terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya yaaa! *_hug you all_*

Moga-moga _chapter_ ini tidak mengecewakan, yaa~. D":

_Last but not least_, jangan lupa beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang chapter ini via _review_. _Okay, okay_? XD

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


	7. Bloody Memories

Di sekelilingnya gelap. Tapi cahaya kemerahan tampak jelas berpendar. Asap membumbung, menghalang-halangi penglihatan. Lalu samar-samar, ia bisa membaui adanya … darah.

Sasuke berlari. Dia berlari dan terus berlari. Membuka pintu demi pintu. Menoleh ke sana kemari. Hanya untuk mendapati … sosok Itachi yang berlumuran likuid pekat berwarna kemerahan tersebut.

Itachi bergerak kaku ke arahnya. Bagaikan boneka. Bagaikan robot.

Seluruh tubuh kakaknya itu tampak berlumuran darah. Itachi yang dilihatnya tak ubahnya sesosok zombie. Membuat Sasuke meringis dan membeku di tempatnya dalam sekejap. Kepanikan melandanya. Ia tidak bisa lari lagi. Kakinya seolah dipaku. Ia pun hanya bisa menunggu sampai Itachi menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka.

Dan tangan itu terulur. Hendak menyentuhnya. Hendak menarik keluar sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya.

Secara refleks, Sasuke berhasil menggerakkan tangan. Menangkap apa pun yang seolah hendak menerjang wajahnya.

Matanya sekonyong-konyong terbuka dan ia mendapati sosok bocah berambut cokelat yang bernama Koroppu itu di hadapannya. Tangan anak itu berada dalam cengkeramannya. Keterkejutan karena melihat sosok yang tidak disangkanya itu membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menghayati mimpi yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"_Onii-san_?" tanya Koroppu. "_Onii-san_ tidak apa-apa? Apa tidak lebih baik melepaskan topengnya?"

Sasuke terkesiap. Ia pun serta-merta menyentuh wajahnya. Lalu, kelegaan segera merambati saat ia tahu bahwa ia masih mengenakan topeng. Tapi kemudian, alisnya mengernyit.

Kenapa tidak ada yang menjaganya saat ia tengah tidak sadarkan diri? Kenapa tidak ada Ino di sampingnya?

"Di mana ini? Di mana Ino?" tanya Sasuke ketus sambil melepaskan tangan Koroppu.

Sasuke pun melihat sekeliling. Tampak sebuah meja kecil dan sebuah rak berisi buku-buku yang ditumpuk asal. Ia pun tengah berada di atas sebuah ranjang yang langsung beralaskan _tatami_. Kondisi ruangan itu meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ia berada di sebuah kamar. Tapi … kamar siapa? Di mana ini?

"Ini di panti. Ino-_neesan_ bersusah payah membawa _Onii-san_ ke sini—aku dan Mune juga membantu, sih. Lalu ia meminta satu kamar untuk _Onii-san_. Kami dipesan supaya tidak masuk ke dalam kamar _Onii-san_ dan membiarkan _Onii-san_ beristirahat, tapi tadi kudengar suara-suara aneh seperti gumaman dari sini. Kukira _Onii-san_ sudah bangun, jadi aku—"

"—Sudahlah," Sasuke memotong penjelasan panjang lebar Koroppu. Sebelah tangannya kini menyentuh topengnya—memperbaiki posisi. "Di mana Ino?" ulangnya.

Koroppu menelan ludah sedikit mendengar nada ketus dari Sasuke. Jelas bagi Koroppu kalau _mood_ pemuda di hadapannya ini tidak begitu baik. Entah apa reaksinya kalau ia mendengar jawaban Koroppu setelah ini.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO THE BEGINNING<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfi**__**c**__**.**_

_**I write this just for my personal amusement.**_

_**Pairing**_** : SasuIno, NaruSaku,**_**and may be some slights or hints**_

_**STEP**_**7****. ****Bloody Memories**

* * *

><p>Ino mempercepat larinya. Meloncati pohon demi pohon—sesekali berhenti dan bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang untuk mengamati situasi. Ia juga terkadang memfokuskan perhatiannya dan mencoba mendeteksi keberadaan <em>chakra<em> lain di dekatnya.

Sudah nyaris satu setengah jam ia berlari tanpa henti—hanya beristirahat sebentar untuk minum dan mengambil napas dan kemudian ia kembali memacu larinya secepat yang ia bisa. Ino sengaja memaksakan diri karena kawanan penculik itu sudah cukup jauh dari desa Koyubi.

Jelas saja, para penculik itu sudah mulai meninggalkan desa sejak kemarin siang. Namun, mungkin ini nasib baik bagi desa karena walaupun para penculik itu sudah mulai berjalan sejak kemarin, mereka tetap saja belum sampai ke daerah yang sulit dijangkau. Bagi ninja profesional seperti Ino, tempat para perampok itu bisa dicapai sekurang-kurangnya dalam waktu dua jam.

Sempat ia berpikiran untuk sekali lagi menggunakan _shintenshin_ sekali lagi untuk memastikan posisi pasti mereka, tapi terlalu riskan. Tidak ada partner yang dapat menjaga tubuhnya. Dan itu membuat Ino tersenyum kecut.

Katakanlah ia ceroboh dan nekat karena memutuskan untuk pergi seorang diri, terutama karena hari sudah menjelang sore. Jika sampai malam tiba dan ia belum juga menyelesaikan misi penyelamatan ini, akan semakin sulit baginya untuk bergerak seorang diri.

Tadinya, ia pun tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia ingin menjaga pemuda itu, berada di sampingnya saat pemuda itu tersadar nanti.

Namun, berhasil tidaknya ia mengejar kawanan perampok itu ditentukan oleh waktu. Ia tidak mungkin menunggu Sasuke sadar dari pingsannya. Terlalu membuang-buang waktu.

Selain itu, Sasuke tidak sedang berada dalam kondisi prima. Pemuda itu terserang demam yang Ino curigai karena kelelahan secara psikis maupun mental. Ino paham kondisi Sasuke yang saat ini tengah memiliki beban tersendiri karena adanya ingatan yang 'hilang'.

Meskipun demikian, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan terutama setelah Ino memulihkan energi Sasuke dengan _ninjutsu_ medisnya. Namun, istirahat tetap menjadi hal yang terutama dibutuhkan pemuda itu.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, Ino pun akhirnya semakin mantap dengan keputusannya untuk pergi seorang diri. Ino hanya bisa berharap bahwa tidak ada anak-anak yang cukup punya nyali dan jahil untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan mencoba membuka topengnya—meski Ino sudah memperingatkan.

Napas yang dihela Ino terdengar berat. Tapi setelah itu, Ino menegakkan tubuh—seakan ia telah membuang segala beban yang dirasakannya bersamaan dengan helaan napas yang mengalir. Mata birunya berkilat, dan mulutnya terkatup. Sebuah anggukan ia lakukan dan pengejaran pun ia lanjutkan.

Sekitar empat puluh lima menit kemudian, Ino mulai bisa merasakan _chakra_-_chakra_ yang berlainan satu sama lain berkumpul dalam jumlah banyak. Bibirnya membentuk satu seringaian sementara otaknya bekerja.

Tujuan semakin dekat. Cara apa yang harus ia pakai agar ia bisa menang walau hanya seorang diri?

**o-o-o-o-o**

"…"

Sasuke terdiam.

"…"

Koroppu bungkam.

"Hah?"

Tubuh Koroppu serta-merta menegang. Posisi duduknya menjadi kaku—dengan kaki bersimpuh dan bahu yang naik serta kedua tangan yang terletak di atas pangkuannya.

"I-iya?" tanya Koroppu berhati-hati.

"Apa katamu barusan?" Sasuke mengernyit di balik topengnya. Ia sudah menyibakkan selimut dan siap berdiri. "Ino pergi mengejar kawanan perampok itu?"

Koroppu mengangguk.

"Seorang diri?"

Lagi—anggukan.

Sasuke menggeram dan benar-benar melempar selimutnya. Ia pun berdiri dan dalam sekejap ia sudah ada di ambang pintu kamar. Koroppu hanya bisa tercengang melihat kecepatan gerak Sasuke. Ia pun spontan berdiri.

"_Oniisan doko e ikitai no_?—_Oniisan_ mau ke mana?"

Sasuke sempat berpikir bahwa pendengarnnya mungkin salah. Tapi selanjutnya ia hanya bisa menanamkan keyakinan bahwa bocah ini memang sedikit bodoh. Tidakkah ia baru saja menanyakan suatu pertanyaan yang retoris?

"Menyusul Ino. Kaupikir aku akan berdiam diri di sini?"

"Tapi _Oniisan_ lagi sakit. Ino-_nee_ bilang begitu."

Samar-samar, Sasuke bisa kembali mengingat rasa sakit yang semula mendera kepalanya. Menyusul ingatan yang kabur mengenai suatu mimpi buruk. Sedikitnya, Sasuke mulai mempertanyakan kondisinya sendiri. Apa dia benar-benar _sakit_?

Sasuke memejamkan mata beberapa saat. Mengatur napasnya hingga tubuhnya merasa lebih tenang. Tidak ada rasa sakit di kepalanya. Tubuhnya pun tidak lagi merasa lemah. Dia memang tidak sakit—pada dasarnya. Dan ia hanya bisa berharap, sakit yang menyerang kepalanya tidak akan muncul lagi dalam waktu dekat. Setidaknya, jangan di hadapan Ino nanti. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah. Lagi.

Senyum sinis akhirnya tersungging di wajah Sasuke—meski Koroppu tidak dapat melihatnya karena terhalang topeng. Pemuda itu pun membuang muka seraya berkata,

"Ino akan segera tahu kalau dia salah."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Ara_?"

Suara seorang perempuan membuat beberapa laki-laki yang ada di sana menoleh cepat. Tatapan mereka menunjukkan kewaspadaan. Ditunjang dengan tangan yang memegang senjata dan raut wajah yang seolah menunjukkan sikap 'tiada ampun'—kerumunan lelaki itu akan terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

Tak heran beberapa anak perempuan yang ada di sana hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan sambil menahan isak tangis mereka. Tentunya mereka sudah diancam agar tidak menangis meraung-raung.

"Aku mendengar suara tangisan," ujar perempuan berbaju ungu itu sambil berjalan mendekat, "aku kira ada anak kecil yang tersesat atau bagaimana."

"Heh, Nona," ujar salah seorang dari kerumunan lelaki tersebut—yang di bawah mata kirinya terdapat luka melintang horizontal, "apa bukan kau sendiri yang tersesat?"

Perempuan itu—Ino—mengangkat sebelah alis. Satu senyum terpaksa diberikannya. Ia pun memperlihatkan beberapa dedaunan yang sedari tadi dipeluknya.

"Aku tidak tersesat," ujar Ino lagi dengan ramah, "aku memang sedang mengumpulkan daun-daun herbal untuk dijadikan obat-obatan." Gadis itu kemudian sedikit memanjangkan lehernya—seakan hendak melihat keadaan anak-anak perempuan yang tengah meringkuk di bawah pengawasan laki-laki lain yang tidak kalah menyeramkan.

Dalam hati, Ino menghitung jumlah anak perempuan yang ada di sana.

_Tiga, empat …. Empat anak_, batinnya. Matanya bergerak melirik ke arah para lelaki berwajah seram. _Sepuluh orang—lebih dua dari yang diperkirakan Koroppu._

"Apa ada yang terluka? Jika mau, aku bisa membuatkan obat untuk menghentikan luka."

"Heh, heh," ujar si laki-laki dengan bekas luka horizontal, "Nona baik sekali, menawarkan jasa pada kami yang belum kaukenal." Si laki-laki tersebut kemudian mengangkat dagu sang wanita dengan permukaan pedangnya.

Ino mengernyitkan alis sembari menolehkan wajahnya—menghindari pedang dingin yang sempat menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. "Bukannya wajar? Aku mendengar tangisan dari arah sini. Kalau-kalau ada anak yang terluka—"

"Tidak ada yang terluka, Nona." Kepala lelaki tersebut terangkat angkuh. Dalam sekejap, wanita itu langsung dikelilingi oleh lima orang lelaki berwajah sangar. "_Belum ada_. Mungkin kau mau menjadi yang pertama?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, laki-laki tersebut mengayunkan pedangnya. Ino dengan cepat meloncat ke belakang hingga pedang laki-laki itu menghantam tanah dan menyebabkan beberapa daun kering di sana berhamburan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!" gertak Ino dengan mata yang menunjukkan keterkejutan. Tidak sampai di sana keterkejutan Ino. Seseorang ternyata berhasil mencengkeram kedua lengannya dari belakang.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura. Kau _shinobi_ yang dikirim oleh desa untuk menangkap kami, bukan?"

Ino menggertakkan giginya sesaat sebelum ia menjatuhkan dedaunan yang sedari tadi ia peluk hingga kini dedaunan tersebut menyaru dengan sampah daun kering lainnya. Ia pun menghela napas.

"Begitu? Jadi kalian sudah tahu?" Mendadak seulas senyum mengancam diperlihatkan Ino bersamaan dengan saat ia mengangkat kepala. "Sakkun! Sekarang!"

"Ap—"

"BODOH! ITU HANYA TIPU MUSLIHAT! JANGAN MELEPASKAN PEGANGANMU!"

Namun terlambat. Ino berhasil meloloskan diri dari tangan orang yang mencengkeramnya barusan. Ia pun dengan cepat memutar tubuh dan meluncurkan satu hantaman lutut ke perut lelaki tersebut dengan cepat. Bahkan, sebagai tindakan preventif Ino pun menghantam tengkuk lelaki tersebut hingga sang lelaki tumbang ke arahnya dalam keadaan pingsan.

Bersamaan dengan kejatuhan salah satu kawan mereka, beberapa perampok itu pun bergerak mendekat ke arah Ino. Ino mendorong laki-laki yang sudah pingsan tersebut lalu melompat mundur dan menjatuhkan bom asap yang langsung meletus dengan bunyi '_duar'_ pelan.

Akibat yang ditimbulkan tidak kecil. Asap berhasil menghentikan pergerakan para perampok itu sesaat. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam di tempat sembari menoleh ke kanan dan kiri—sebelah tangan mereka menutup hidung dan mulut untuk mencegah asap masuk.

"BRENGSEEKK!" ujar si lelaki dengan luka horizontal itu sambil menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan baju. "CARI DIAA! JANGAN LEPASKAN!" perintahnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan—berusaha menjauhkan asap dari wajahnya.

Saat itulah, Ino kemudian melemparkan kertas peledak ke tengah-tengah mereka. Dedaunan yang semula dibawa Ino pun terbakar dan membumbungkan asap berwarna hijau-kelabu.

"A-apa ini?"

Asap itu mengelilingi tujuh orang—termasuk satu yang sudah pingsan. Segera saja terdengar suara batuk-batuk dan tak lama bunyi berdebum terjadi beruntun.

"O-oi! I-ini … daun obat ti—" Lelaki dengan bekas luka itu kemudian merasa bahwa kelopak matanya begitu berat. Ia pun menguap sekali—semakin memasukkan banyak asap ke dalam paru-parunya—dan ia pun menyusul menghantam tanah.

Dari atas pohon, Ino memperhatikan tujuh dari sepuluh kawanan tersebut sudah tumbang akibat gas tidur yang dihasilkan oleh dedaunan yang berhasil ia kumpulkan. Pun demikian, ia tidak bisa langsung tersenyum puas. Matanya kini bergerak cepat—berusaha menembus asap yang tebal—mencari sisa-sisa penjahat. Masih ada tiga yang tertinggal.

Ino pun tersentak saat dirasakannya suatu benda meluncur dari arah kirinya. Ia menjatuhkan diri dari pohon dan kemudian menyadari sebuah pisau yang sudah tertancap di batang pohon yang tidak jauh darinya. Ino langsung memasang wajah waspada. Ternyata, masih ada yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Bukan _shinobi_ yang bisa diremehkan sepertinya," ungkap pria dengan tangan yang berotot dan dagu yang terlihat kasar dengan adanya bekas cukuran janggut. Rambut pria itu cokelat dan disisir ke belakang sepenuhnya, memperlihatkan dahinya yang terlihat datar dan keras. Matanya yang kecil tapi tajam mengamat-amati Ino. "Konoha?" tebaknya.

Ino tidak menjawab melainkan hanya menyeringai. Tangan kanannya waspada di depan dada; memegang _kunai_. Ia pun segera menepis benda tajam lain yang mendadak terbang ke arahnya dengan _kunai_ tersebut.

Penjahat lain yang tersisa kini menampakkan wujudnya pula. Lelaki itu mengenakan ikat kepala dan berbaju serbahitam. Seringainya tidak kalah mengerikan.

Tatkala Ino sedang mengamati musuh keduanya, mendadak ia merasa tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang hingga punggungnya menghantam pohon. Sebilah pedang kini bertengger di depan lehernya sementara tangan besar menutup mulut dan hidungnya.

Tapi untunglah Ino tidak terlalu lengah. Dengan cepat, ia pun menyodorkan _kunai_-nya ke arah leher musuh. Tangannya yang lain kemudian mencengkeram tangan kekar si pria berambut cokelat yang berusaha merenggut udara darinya.

"_Kheh_! Kau gadis kecil yang luar biasa …," bisiknya tepat di telinga Ino. Ino mengernyit jijik. "Tapi kau tidak akan bisa menang dari kami. Kautahu kenapa?"

Pria itu mengangkat tangannya dari mulut Ino seakan memberi kesempatan bagi Ino untuk menjawab. Namun, belum sempat Ino menjawab, tangisan yang nyaring terdengar dari arah kanannya.

Ino terbelalak. Penjahat yang ketiga ada di dekat keempat anak perempuan tersebut. Sosoknya yang tidak terlalu besar dan berkacamata menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak berbahaya. Ino mungkin bisa membuatnya pingsan dengan satu pukulan. Namun, itu jika dia bebas dan jika pemuda itu tidak memegang pedang di depan leher anak-anak tersebut.

Tangan Ino yang memegang _kunai_ turun dengan pasrah. Melihat itu, pria berambut cokelat di depannya langsung menghantam perut Ino dengan lututnya. Kemudian ia memukul pipi Ino dengan ujung gagang pedang tanpa ragu-ragu. Ino terpelanting ke tanah dan terbatuk-batuk.

Gadis berambut pirang itu langsung memegang perutnya yang terasa berdenyut. Perlahan, ia mencoba bangkit dan bertahan dengan lengan kirinya sebagai penyangga. Belum sempat ia berdiri di kedua kakinya, pria lain yang mengenakan ikat kepala langsung menerjang dan menendang tubuh Ino hingga punggung gadis itu sekali lagi menghantam pohon.

_Sial! Kukira bisa mengatasi mereka jika mereka hanya tinggal bertiga. Aku lengah. Seharusnya aku menolong sandera terlebih dahulu._

Ino berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan kesadaran. Sebelum kedua pria itu datang, Ino pun meloncat bangkit dan berlari menjauh dengan susah payah. Ia menyembunyikan dirinya di balik satu batang pohon dan dengan segera menggunakan _ninjutsu_ medisnya ke perutnya.

Napasnya memburu. Giginya bergemeretak. Keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya. Dan ketegangan pun semakin ia rasakan saat derik-derik ranting terinjak terdengar mendekat ke arahnya.

Ino baru hendak mengintip dengan berhati-hati saat sesuatu menarik rambutnya dan menghantamkan wajahnya ke tanah. Lalu tangan yang besar kemudian menahan kepalanya agar tetap menempel di tanah.

"_UKKH_!"

"Kaupikir bisa bersembunyi dari kami, Gadis kecil? Atau kau bermaksud lari meninggalkan kawan-kawan kecilmu?"

_Pikir! Pikir dengan cepat!_

"Ka-kau salah!" ucap Ino dengan susah payah. "Justru sebenarnya aku … tidak bermaksud melawan kalian!"

"Hooo … apa kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa kau akan bergabung bersama kami? Oh, atau mungkin …." Pria berambut cokelat itu menggerakkan pedangnya dan memberi satu goresan melintang di atas dada Ino—menyebabkan bajunya tersobek. "Kau bermaksud menjadi penghibur kami?"

Ino mendengus. Tapi ia selanjutnya ia berkata, "Begitu juga boleh. Mau coba?"

Pria itu terkekeh dan kemudia menjambak rambut Ino dengan kasar. Kepala Ino pun terangkat menghadap ke arahnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kaupikir aku akan memercayai ucapan perempuan yang sudah menyerang kami?"

"Itu … karena kalian yang menyerang terlebih dahulu!" ujar Ino tak mau kalah. "Aku hanya membela diri."

Pria itu tertawa lagi. Lebih keras. Ia kemudian mendorong kepala Ino begitu saja dan langsung menahan kedua tangan gadis itu di atas kepalanya dengan satu tangannya. Ino terkesiap.

"_Kh_! Apa yang mau kau—" Tubuh Ino menggeliat saat pria itu menyusupkan tangannya.

"Buktikan kalau kau memang tidak mau melawan kami!" Pria itu kemudian tertawa-tawa lagi sebelum ia merobek paksa baju Ino—memperlihatkan dalamannya yang berupa balutan perban putih.

Ino tidak berteriak. Ia hanya sedikit meringis. Walau ia harus menahan malu setelah tubuh bagian atasnya cukup terekspos, bagi Ino, ini justru sebuah kesempatan. Pedang pria itu sudah terlepas dan hanya satu tangan yang menahan kedua tangan Ino. Dengan sedikit akal, Ino pasti bisa melepaskan diri dan membalik keadaan.

Kakinya sudah bersiap-siap, sementara kedua tangannya mulai bergerak lemah untuk mencari cara lolos. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah pedang sementara di saat lainnya hanya bisa terpejam untuk menahan rasa geli akibat gerakan tangan si pria berambut cokelat di sekitar perut dan dadanya.

Tangan Ino sudah mengepal. Gigi-giginya sudah ia rekatkan.

_Sekarang_!

Dan tiba-tiba, Ino mendapati pria itu tersungkur ke atas tubuhnya setelah darah memuncrat di depan matanya. Ino belum melakukan apa-apa dan karena itu, ia merasa sangat bingung dengan robohnya si pria berambut cokelat. Tapi tak lama, karena matanya kemudian menangkap sosok bertopeng berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang pedang pendek.

Mata biru Ino membelalak. Bersamaan dengan itu, Ino berhasil menyingkirkan tubuh si penjahat yang sudah berlumuran darah ke samping. Ino pun berhasil bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Sa … suke-_kun_ …?"

Sasuke bergeming di tempat. Keduanya saling berpandangan sebelum Sasuke mendadak memalingkan wajah dan kemudian melepas jubahnya. Ia melempar jubah itu ke arah Ino dengan cepat tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Ino mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum wajahnya memerah sempurna. Ya, Tuhan! Dia tidak sadar apa yang sudah terjadi pada bajunya! Dalam sekejap, Ino pun mengenakan jubah Sasuke.

Di hadapannya, Sasuke masih memalingkan wajah, sebelah tangannya di pinggang. Tangan lain pemuda itu bergerak untuk menyarungkan pedangnya.

"_Eeeh_ … kenapa kau … ada di sini?" tanya Ino sambil mencoba berdiri. Nyeri di perutnya sekilas terasa dan Ino membutuhkan bantuan pohon di sebelahnya sebelum ia benar-benar bisa tegak di atas kedua kakinya.

"Apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain yang bisa kautanyakan?" tanya Sasuke masih membelakangi Ino.

Ino menatap punggung Sasuke beberapa saat sebelum sebuah pertanyaan meluncur begitu saja—seolah diucapkannya tanpa sadar—dari mulutnya, "Kausuka dengan apa yang kaulihat barusan?"

Sasuke serta-merta menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ino. "Hah?"

Ino terkikik. Ia pun berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bergerak dari tempatnya—tidak pula beranjak ketika Ino berhasil menggenggam lengannya untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan.

"Bagaimana dengan anak-anak itu?" tanya Ino dengan suara lemah.

"Mereka sudah mengurusnya."

"_Mereka_?"

"_Shinobi_ yang dimintai tolong oleh Desa Koyubi."

Helaan napas lega terdengar. "_Yokatta ne—_syukurlah," ungkap Ino sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Sasuke.

"Kau bodoh."

"Ng? _Gyaaa_?!"

Tanpa peringatan, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Ino dan membopongnya.

"Apa yang kau—hei! Turunkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Berisik! Tidak usah bertingkah seolah kau tidak menyukainya."

Ino membelalakkan wajahnya sebelum ia merengut. "Oh, ya? Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak mau melepasmu nanti!" tantang Ino sambil memeluk leher Sasuke erat-erat.

"_Tsk_!"

Sasuke sudah hendak membawa Ino kembali ke desa saat beberapa suara menyapanya.

"Ah, rekanmu sudah ketemu, ya?"

Ino melongok dari balik pundak Sasuke. Sasuke pun hanya menoleh sekilas dan kemudian mengangguk kecil pada _shinobi_ bantuan yang dimintai tolong oleh orang-orang desa.

"Apa dia terluka?" tanya _shinobi_ lainnya yang tengah menggendong seorang anak perempuan yang tampaknya telah terlelap. Tentu rasa takut dan ketegangan telah menyedot habis semua energi anak itu hingga kini ia terlarut begitu saja di alam mimpi.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Ino sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Dia ini saja yang terlalu khawatir. Begini-begini aku juga kan _shinobi_ terlatih."

"Ah, tapi dia memang sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, sih?" ungkap _shinobi_ lain yang berambut cokelat dan berkacamata. Pemuda berwajah ramah itu kemudian menyiapkan tali dan beranjak ke arah sang pria berambut cokelat yang ditinggalkan begitu saja di tanah dalam keadaan terluka akibat tusukan pedang Sasuke di dada kanannya.

Sembari mengatur posisi kacamatanya, dia mengimbuhkan, "Dia begitu tergesa-gesa ke tempat ini, bahkan setengah mengabaikan kami yang memang datang untuk membantu. Gerakannya cepat sekali. _Sangat terlatih._" Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil sebelum berceletuk dengan nada jahil, "Atau karena kekasihnya dalam bahaya, ya, dia jadi bisa bergerak secepat itu?"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan," bantah Sasuke ketus.

"_Heee_ …." Ino mencoba melihat ke arah Sasuke untuk membaca ekspresinya. Tapi nihil karena wajah itu terhalang topeng.

"Jangan besar kepala! Aku hanya tidak mau melihatmu mati berlumuran darah karena aku datang terlambat …." Sasuke terdiam setelah itu. Ia menatap lekat wajah Ino yang sedikit terpercik darah merah pekat milik si pria berambut cokelat.

"Hahaha. Dia malu-malu, tu—eh? Heei! Kalian mau ke mana?!" teriak salah satu _shinobi_ perempuan saat ia melihat Sasuke sudah melompati dahan dengan membawa Ino dalam gendongannya.

Tapi teriakan itu tidak digubris Sasuke. Ia semakin jauh meninggalkan kawanan _shinobi_ dari desa sebelah yang sudah membantunya menyelesaikan urusan dengan kawanan penculik anak-anak tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" bisik Ino. "Kenapa kita meninggalkan mereka begitu saja?!"

"Biar saja. Biar mereka yang mengurus anak-anak dan para penjahat itu," jawab Sasuke dingin. "Kita harus segera mengobati lukamu!"

Ino mengernyitkan alis. "Sebentar. Lukaku tidak separah dugaanmu! Aku bahkan bisa berjalan sendiri jika kau tidak memaksa menggendongku!"

"Berisik! Jangan banyak bergerak! Kau—"

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Seketika, gerakan Sasuke terhenti. Ia memandang Ino saat kakinya sudah mendarat dengan stabil di atas sebuah dahan yang besar. Entah apa yang tengah dilihat Sasuke, Ino tidak mengerti. Dan makin membuat Ino bingung adalah saat Sasuke mendadak menurunkannya dari gendongan.

Tubuh Ino sedikit limbung, tapi Sasuke segera menahannya. Ino pun berhasil bersandar pada batang pohon kokoh yang ada di belakangnya. Matanya menyorotkan pertanyaan.

Keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya tidak menimbulkan apa-apa kecuali kecanggungan. Bagi Ino, melihat Sasuke yang sudah melepaskan topengnya dan memberikan tatapan dalam dan penuh arti membuat perutnya kembali merasa aneh. Bukan karena luka memar yang ia dapat sebelumnya. Bukan pula rasa mual. Tapi sensasi ini mengingatkannya kembali akan perasaan cintanya pada Sasuke sewaktu ia masih seorang gadis yang amat belia.

"Sasu—"

Tangan Sasuke perlahan terangkat. Pemuda itu bermaksud mengelap darah dari pipi Ino. Namun, sebelum ia berhasil melakukannya, tangannya mendadak bergetar. Bayangan wajah Itachi kemudian terpantul dari wajah Ino.

Bayangan Itachi yang berlumuran darah. Tangan yang terjulur ke arahnya ….

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke justru mencengkeram kedua lengan Ino.

"Katakan padaku!"

Ino terkesiap mendapati perubahan sikap Sasuke yang mendadak ini. Ia bahkan terlalu bingung untuk bereaksi segera.

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya! Itachi … Itachi sudah tewas, bukan?" Sasuke menggeram. "Bukan hanya dia … seluruh keluarga Uchiha pun …."

Ino terbelalak sebelum ia menggulirkan bola matanya ke arah kiri bawah.

Sasuke belum tampak akan berhenti.

"Juga, soal penyakit yang sempat kausinggung waktu kau mengajakku ke gua, itu pun … hanya omong kosong, bukan? Jika memang penyakit itu berisiko menular seperti katamu dulu, kau tentu tidak akan mengajakku melaksanakan misi seperti ini. Dengan kata lain," suara Sasuke semakin terdengar getir, "satu alasan mengapa aku harus diasingkan … aku …."

Gadis itu pun tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini aneh, seharusnya ini kesempatannya untuk mengembalikan ingatan Sasuke. Tapi, suatu ketidaksiapan membuatnya terhenti dan malah bungkam.

"Ino … kumohon! Beri tahu aku!"

Ino tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Ia pun meminta Sasuke melepaskan lengannya dalam diam untuk kemudian … memeluk pemuda itu. Tangan ramping Ino berdiam di punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata sekilas sebelum ia akhirnya memejamkan mata. Lelah, lemah, tidak mau tahu—Sasuke merasa semua energi tersedot dari dalam dirinya. Dan akhirnya, ia pun memilih pasrah. Ia menundukkan kepala dan menyandarkannya ke bahu Ino.

Ino yang merasakan bahwa ketegangan Sasuke sedikit berkurang, memberanikan diri untuk menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih kepala Sasuke. Ia pun mengusap kepala Sasuke dengan lembut.

Tingkah laku Ino bercerita lebih banyak dari satu jawaban yang diharapkan Sasuke. Dan entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa itulah yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Jawaban tanpa kata-kata.

Mereka pun tetap terdiam dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat.

Namun waktu yang seakan berhenti sejenak membuat segalanya terasa begitu panjang bagi kedua insan yang tengah mencoba berbagi pemahaman.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Terima kasih banyak. Sungguh, bagaimana kami bisa berterima kasih?" ujar kepala desa di hadapan Ino dan beberapa _shinobi_ bantuan dari desa sebelah. Kepala desa tersebut dan beberapa orang lainnya membungkuk-bungkuk di hadapan Ino dan kawanan shinobi lainnya.

"Ah, tidak. Itu sudah tugas kami," jawab Ino sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Sasuke yang hanya bisa terdiam di sampingnya. Pemuda itu bahkan lebih diam dari biasanya. "Ng, bagaimana dengan anak-anak?"

"Yaa, mereka sudah kembali ke panti. Apa kalian mau ke sana?"

"Saya rasa lebih baik begitu. Lagi pula, saya sedikit agak kelelahan karena insiden tadi, jadi mungkin saya bisa beristirahat sebentar di panti?"

"… Tentu, tentu," ujar kepala desa sambil menggerakkan kepalanya kepada salah seorang tangan kanannya. "Biar dia yang mengantar kalian."

Ino cepat-cepat mengibaskan tangannya. "Ah, tidak usah. Nanti merepotkan. Biar aku dengan Sakkun saja." Gadis berambut pirang itu cepat-cepat berdiri—diikuti dengan kepala desa dan orang-orang lain di ruangan tamu rumah kepala desa tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, soal bantuan yang kalian butuhkan, tentang pembangunan desa ini … boleh kami memulainya besok?"

Kepala desa Koyubi itu tersenyum maklum. "Kapan pun kalian merasa siap. Lagi pula, orang-orang desa ini juga masih cukup bisa diandalkan."

Ino tersenyum sementara ia menyambut uluran tangan kepala desa. Mereka pun berjabat tangan dengan erat dan hangat.

"Santai saja dan nikmati hari-hari kalian selama berada di sini," tutur kepala desa kemudian.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Ino berjalan pelan-pelan di sebelah Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih tampak enggan berbicara. Ino sudah hendak membuka pembicaraan, tetapi selanjutnya kata-kata yang sudah ujung lidah kembali tertelan. Bukan ide bagus untuk memulai percakapan sekarang.

Alhasil, hanya keheningan yang menemani perjalanan mereka yang tidak begitu jauh ke panti. Rasanya Ino sudah tidak sabar untuk mandi dan segera beristirahat. Mungkin ditambah sedikit makan malam akan membuat malam ini sempurna.

Namun, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depan? Bahkan hanya dalam hitungan menit, semua rencana bisa hancur berantakan.

Di depan panti, Ino melihat Koroppu yang sedang berjongkok dan Mune yang tampak bersandar di sebuah tiang lampu jalan sambil menendang-nendang debu tanah di bawahnya. Begitu mereka melihat Ino dan Sasuke, senyum terkembang di wajah mereka.

"Hai, kalian," sapa Ino sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Ino-_nee_!" Koroppu yang pertama membalas sapaan itu. Bocah berusia delapan tahun itu langsung berdiri—setengah melompat—kemudian berlari dan memeluk Ino. "Terima kasih banyak! Ino-_nee_ sudah menyelamatkan saudara-saudara kami!"

"Benar, benar!" Mune mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada dan menggerakkannya dengan bersemangat. "Ino-_nee_ benar-benar menepati janji pada kami! Terima kasih banyak!"

"Eh, iyaa—" Ino meringis—mati-matian menahan sakit. Bagian perut yang dipeluk Koroppu belum sempat ia sembuhkan benar-benar karena itu terkadang rasa nyerinya masih terasa.

Tapi mendadak, Koroppu seolah melayang dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Ino. Alis mata Ino sedikit terangkat saat ia melihat tangan Sasuke yang mencengkeram bagian belakang baju Koroppu.

"Eh?"

"Bocah—" Kata-kata Sasuke terputus sampai di sana dan ia kembali menurunkan Koroppu yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Ah," Mune tersadar dan cepat-cepat berkata, "Sakkun-_nii_ juga! Terima kasih!" Bocah ini pun buru-buru membungkuk dengan sopan. "Terima kasih telah menolong saudara-saudara kami!"

Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya setelah ia melepaskan Koroppu. Tanpa menjawab pemuda itu kemudian melintas begitu saja di tengah-tengah Koroppu dan Mune lalu menghilang di balik pintu panti.

"Sakkun-_nii_ itu tidak ramah, ya? Dia mengerikan."

Ino terkikik dan seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang bertopang ke lutut, Ino berkata, "Bukan, bukan. Dia cuma orang yang pemalu."

"Makanya dia pakai topeng, ya?" tanya Koroppu sambil membentuk lingkaran di depan mukanya dengan kedua tangan.

Ino mengusap kepala Koroppu. "Begitulah."

"Apa karena itu juga dia tidak mau memberitahukan nama aslinya?" tanya Koroppu kemudian dengan polos.

"Eh?" Serta-merta tubuh Ino menegak.

"'_Sakkun'_ itu sebenarnya nama panggilan, 'kan, Ino-_nee_?" Koroppu bertanya dengan semangat. "Eh—aku sempat denger sedikit, sih, waktu Ino-_nee_ memanggilnya. Ehm, nama aslinya Sa—"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Mata beriris biru Ino membulat. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang karena terkejut dan waspada. Secepat yang ia bisa, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya.

Berdiri tegak di hadapan Ino, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat berkacamata yang ia kenali sebagai salah satu _shinobi_ desa sebelah yang ikut dalam penyelamatan misi anak panti. Ino ingat, pemuda ini yang tadi sempat menggoda Sasuke dengan celetukan jahilnya.

"Tidak ada penyangkalan, Yamanaka-_san_?"

Sesungguhnya, semua kata-kata yang hendak Ino lontarkan seakan menguap dari benaknya. Fakta yang terkuak ini tak pelak membuat Ino merasa cemas hingga otaknya tidak bisa bekerja secepat yang ia mau. Saat ini, yang Ino pikirkan adalah kegagalan rencananya karena identitas Sasuke yang secara tidak sengaja terkuak.

Padahal Ino sudah cukup berhati-hati. Padahal Ino selalu menekankan dalam pikirannya; ketahuan berarti bahaya. Sasuke adalah sosok yang mungkin dibenci banyak orang—meski hanya sedikit yang tahu mengenai cerita sebenarnya. Gosip memang cenderung berkembang ke arah yang lebih jahat.

Di tengah-tengah pemikirannya, alih-alih menyangkal tuduhan, Ino justru melontarkan pertanyaan yang seakan membenarkan pernyataan pemuda di hadapannya,

"Apa maumu?"

Malam ini mungkin akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

*********つづく*********

* * *

><p>Ada angin apa di saat udah ngantuk malah publish <em>fanfict<em>? Entahlah, lagi pengen aja kayaknya /ngigo/

_Etto_~ mari dimulai saja sesi membalas _review_. Untuk kali ini, _review_-nya aku gabungin di sini semua yaa~ _yosh_!

**Gaarachan**: hai, hai yang di sana~ makasiiih udah review di ff aku yg ini dan di ff lainnya~ *tebar cium jarak jauh* segini udah cukup belum SasuIno moment-nya? *siap-siap sembunyi kalau dijawab 'belum' XD

**naranty**: syiipppoh! ;)

**Amy**: nggak apa-apa, Amy. Thanks malahan udah rnr :D ngomong-ngomong, ide kamu bagus. *siapin lem tikus super kenceng* *tempelin ke SasuIno* *tepuk tangan dengan puas* (?)

**Chikal** : huwaa! Makasiih udah suka cerita-cerita aku~ *hug Cikal* Salam kenal juga, Chikal! Dan … kamu cowok? *lirik-lirik kata tampan* *batal meluk* Ngomong-ngomong, panggil aku 'Suu' aja, ya Chikal yang tampak, baik, rajin, sopan, ramah, dan tidak somb—(?) XD

**Day-chan Arusuki**: day-_chaaan_~ wakakakak, _I like your rambling, Dear! Don't worry _;) Si Sakura emang disuruh apaan ya? *mendadak amnesia sendiri* *daripada lupa mending ikutan pukpuk Naruto deh* *dan ini termasuk salah satu jawaban _review_ ter-_absurd_ aku di _chapter_ ini* (?)

**Nanairo Zoacha**: syudah diapdeet~ met bacaaa~! XD Yosh! Semangat selalu! Moga-moga kamu juga masih semangat bacanya, ya! ;)

**eruna**: wkwkwk, mereka so sweet, ya? Kamu nggak ampe diabetes kan? (eh?)

**Yamaguchi Akane**: salam kenal jugaa! :D hihihihi, saya juga penasaran sama _ending_-nya (lho?) syukurlah kamu suka saat-saat Ino menjalankan misi bareng Sasuke. ;) syiip! Ini udah dilanjut, ya~ moga-moga masih berkenan ninggalin jejak :3

**Mayank Queeny**: maaf kalau agak (?) lama update-nya ya. Aku udah masuk dunia kerja, dan masih di saat-saat yang sulit untuk nyolong waktu Soal karakteristik, kan di sini Sasuke ingetannya masih kecampur aduk dan nggak inget hal-hal yang bikin dia sedih dan dendam, makanya karakternya agak 'melunak' :D Kalau soal cepet-cepet faal in love, mungkin nggak bisa secepat itu, karena masih dalam proses. Jadi, tunggu ya, sampai cerita mereka mateng (?)

**amay**: ma-masih pendekkah? O_O *harap-harap cemas* makasih udah mau nunggu~ :*

**Larc kuchiki**: kyaaa! Makasiiih banget udah suka ama cerita aku yang ini. Btw, panggil 'Suu' aja, _onegai_?

**Neerval-Li**: hihihi, chapter ini banyak yang bilang romantis ya. Syukurlah! :""3 Tenang, mereka kayaknya masih betah main-main di misi (?) so, yaaa~ kita lihat aja bagaimana petualangan mereka selanjutnya mencari harta karun Paddle P*p (?)

**vaneela**: wah? Udah lulus kuliah ya, Cenpai? Syelamaaat! *telat* SAAAS! Elo ketahuan kalau elo baru aja dihamilin ama Kisame! Kok bisa, sih, Sas? Apa gara-gara elo dengan sengaja ngerekam aksi brutal lo ama si Kisame waktu di ranjang? *sharingan-ed* *dan ane pun terjebak di dunia _genjutsu_ hingga nggak bisa lagi melanjutkan ff ini dalam waktu dekat*

**Gui gui M.I.T**: aheey! Halo Guigui~! *lambai-lambai* awww, beneran nih romantisnya nggak pasaran? Syukurlah! Soal perasaan Sasu ke Ino … masih _on progress_. Sabar-sabar aja ngehadepin manusia es itu. Hahaha. Aduh, ampun yaa … karena _update_-nya telat sangat, ampe lupa cerita sebelumnya, ya? _Hampura_~

**Mytha cherryz **dan **Guest(1):** ehm, nggak bisa janji banyakin NS karena aslinya porsi mereka cuma slight, tapi nggak menutup kemungkinan mereka masih akan muncul di chapter-chapter selanjutnya :D

**Putpit**: cover fanfict-nya boleh minta sama orang sih. Gambar dia emang bagus-bagus XD awww~ syukurlah kalau nggak datar dan masih ngalir-ngalir aja. Hehehe. Iyaaa, tiap chapternya bakalan labil, kadang panjang, kadang pendek, tergantung _mood_ :"P Soal SasuIno dan NaruSaku yang seimbang, aslinya sih porsi NaruSaku lebih ke slight, tapi nggak menutup kemungkinan mereka bakal cukup sering muncul di sini. Mehehe.

**Yuu-chan**: dia … ambruk karena dia hanyalah sebatang pohon rapuh yang tak kuasa menahan terjangan badai (?) /abaikan/ syukurlah kamu suka adegan sasuino-nya. Kalau ditanya berapa chapter, aku juga nggak tahu inii. Nyahaha. Moga-moga sih nggak terlalu panjang, kalaupun panjang moga-moga gak bosenin :"P Btw, maaf gak bisa _update_ kilat ;_;

**kikurocchi**: hihihi, ini _update_ lagi _chapter_ 7-nya. Moga-moga kamu tetep suka ya. Di sini ada romensnya nggak ya? *celingak-celinguk cari romens*

Yap. Sekian balesan ripiu_-_ripiunya. Seperti biasa juga, buat yang _**silent reader**_ (kalau ada), buat yang udah **nge-**_**fave**_ dan **nge-**_**alert**_ juga, terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya yaaa! *_hug you all_*

Moga-moga _chapter_ ini tidak mengecewakan, yaa~. D":

_Last but not least_, jangan lupa beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang chapter ini via _review_. _Okay, okay_? XD

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


	8. Second Chance

"Apa mauku, ya?" Pemuda berambut cokelat di hadapan Ino justru membalikkan pertanyaannya. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh dagu dan kepalanya sedikit menengadah. "Ah, sebelum itu … bagaimana kalau kita suruh mereka masuk dulu? Sebagai gantinya …."

Pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah belakang Ino. Ino pun menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang ternyata sudah kembali berada di luar. Pemuda itu masih mengenakan topengnya.

"Koroppu, Mune, masuk ke dalam," perintah Sasuke dengan suara dingin. Tentu saja kedua bocah yang pada dasarnya agak takut dengan Sasuke itu langsung berlari masuk tanpa bertanya apa-apa setelah mendengar suara Sasuke yang mengintimidasi.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tersenyum makin lebar saat Sasuke berjalan semakin dekat hingga berdiri di sebelah Ino yang masih tidak bisa mengurangi ketegangannya. Gadis itu sekilas menggigit bibir dan menelan ludah. Ino hanya bisa berharap, perkembangan cerita ini tidak akan terlalu buruk.

"Dengan ini, pemerannya sudah berkumpul, 'kan?"

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO THE BEGINNING<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfi**__**c**__**.**_

_**I write this just for my personal amusement.**_

_**Pairing**_** : SasuIno, NaruSaku, **_**and may be some slights or hints**_

_**STEP **_**8****. ****Second Chance**

* * *

><p>Lampu jalan di depan panti mendadak menyala. Malam memang sudah datang—langit berubah menjadi kehitaman. Matahari siap melepas singgasananya dan menyerahkannya pada sang bulan.<p>

Di bawah langit kelam ini, berdiri tiga orang yang tampak sedang bersitegang. Tatapan yang terlontar di antara mereka berkisar antara waspada, tegang, serta menyelidik.

"Jadi," Ino memulai, "apa maumu? Sejak kapan kautahu? Siapa saja yang—"

"_Whoa_, _whoa_, santai Yamanaka-_san_," jawab pemuda itu sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, "ngomong-ngomong, biar aku memperkenalkan diri dahulu. Namaku Masaru dan aku—"

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi," potong Sasuke sekali ini. "Kaudengar pertanyaannya? Jawab saja apa yang ia tanyakan."

Masaru menyeringai. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin apa-apa, sih. Hanya mengonfirmasi saja." Masaru membetulkan lagi posisi kacamatanya. "Aku sudah curiga sejak pertama mendengar suaranya dan melihat gerak-geriknya. Lalu …," Masaru melirik ke sosok Sasuke yang sudah melepaskan jubahnya demi Ino, "posturnya."

Secara refleks, Ino menggenggam ujung jubahnya. Benar, sejak menyelesaikan misi, Ino-lah yang mengenakan jubah Sasuke karena bajunya robek. Walaupun Ino suka dengan baju minim yang membuatnya lebih bebas bergerak, tapi memperlihatkan bagian dada sebagai tontonan orang-orang sama sekali tidak pernah menjadi intensinya.

"Bagaimanapun, dulu aku pernah diberi tahu secara detail mengenai sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu, memori di otakku membuat gambaran yang sama persis dengan sosok 'Sakkun'," lanjut Masaru mengabaikan Ino yang sedang tidak menaruh perhatian padanya.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengedikkan bahu sedikit. "Tidak ada yang istimewa, 'kan? Apalagi dia sempat menjadi buronan internasional."

Ino terkesiap. Secara tidak langsung, Masaru telah mengungkapkan jati diri Sasuke yang sebenarnya—jati diri yang belum sempat Ino utarakan. Tentu, Ino sempat menyinggung soal 'kegelapan' maupun 'dosa'. Akan tetapi, ia tidak pernah secara terang-terangan menyebut Sasuke sebagai buronan internasional.

Ino ingin membalas kata-kata Masaru kala itu, tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa. Apa yang dikatakan Masaru benar adanya. Itu adalah fakta bahwa Sasuke pernah menjadi _nuke-nin_ yang paling diburu. _Dulu_.

"Sekarang giliranku bertanya, boleh?" Masaru berkacak pinggang sebelah. "Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke ada di sini? Tidakkah seharusnya dia berada di dalam kurungan di Konoha?"

"Ini …," jawab Ino ragu. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke sebelum melanjutkan jawabannya, "Ini perintah _Godaime Hokage-sama_."

Masaru menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. Namun, itu tidak menyembunyikan binar ketertarikan dan rasa ingin tahu di kedua matanya. Tangannya kemudian mengusap dagu.

"Memberikannya misi membantu desa lain sebagai hukuman?"

"Ya," jawab Ino sambil mengangguk. Tidak sepenuhnya salah. Namun, Ino juga memilih untuk menutupi fakta bahwa Sasuke kehilangan sebagian ingatannya.

"_Godaime Hokage_ murah hati juga, ya?"

Ino mendesah. "Kautahu, semua orang berhak mendapat kesempatan kedua."

Pemuda berkacamata di hadapan Ino itu tampak menyelidiki Sasuke. Tanpa langsung membalas ucapan Ino, matanya justru terpaku pada sosok Sasuke yang masih juga bergeming.

Pandangan mata Masaru menajam. Sebelumnya, tatapan mata pemuda yang tampak ramah itu sedikit mengecoh penglihatan Ino. Kini, Ino bisa menduga bahwa pemuda ini tidak sesantai yang ia kira pada awalnya. Bisa jadi, pemuda ini bahkan merupakan _shinobi_ yang ahli menganalisis.

"Ya," ujar Masaru sambil mengangguk, "aku setuju denganmu. Lagi pula, aku sedikitnya bisa melihat bahwa Uchiha Sasuke di hadapanku ini … berbeda dengan gambaran penjahat kejam yang diedarkan sebelum perang ninja pecah."

"Begitu."

Jantung Ino berpacu cepat dengan perasaan tidak nyaman begitu ia mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Ia menoleh dan terus memandangi sosok Sasuke yang ekspresinya sama sekali tidak terbaca. Namun, seolah mengerti arti tatapan Ino, Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepas topeng.

"Sa—"

"Aku rasa, aku sudah tidak membutuhkan topeng ini."

Masaru tertawa. "Begitu lebih baik." Ia melirik ke arah Ino. "Bukan begitu, Yamanaka-_san_?"

Tangan Ino mengepal. Sambil menatap Masaru tajam, ia berkata sinis, "Lalu apa? Kau sudah mengonfirmasi bahwa Sakkun memang Uchiha Sasuke, lalu apa?"

Wajah Masaru mendadak terlihat lebih tenang.

"Kenapa tidak sejak awal kalian mengaku bahwa 'Sakkun' adalah Uchiha Sasuke?" Meskipun demikian, suaranya terdengar cukup sengit waktu mengatakan hal itu.

Mulut Ino serasa terkunci.

"Kalau memang ini adalah hukuman, sudah seharusnya Uchiha Sasuke tidak menyembunyikan jati dirinya. Biar penduduk desa tahu siapa yang mereka hadapi—"

"—Tapi kautahu sendiri, 'kan? Sasuke-_kun_ pernah—"

"—Justru itu," potong Masaru cepat sebelum Ino sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "biar semua orang tahu." Masaru mengangkat tangan sebelum Ino berkata-kata lebih lanjut. "Aku tahu, tidak semua orang bisa menerima kenyataan ini dengan baik. Bahkan, mungkin ada beberapa di antara mereka yang membenci Uchiha Sasuke—walau aku sendiri tidak ada dendam pribadi semacam itu."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Masaru terus berceloteh.

"Kalau memang dia serius ingin menjalani hukuman, ia harus siap dengan semua perlakuan yang mungkin akan diterimanya. Bukankah di saat ia menjadi _nuke-nin_, ia sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensinya? Diperlakukan sebagai penjahat dan mendapat kecaman dari banyak orang?"

Ino menundukkan kepala. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh tangannya yang lain. Ia ingin segera menyeret Sasuke menjauh, tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan kata-kata Masaru begitu saja. Jika memang ingin menghukum Sasuke atas dosa yang telah dilakukannya, mungkin Sasuke memang tidak boleh menyembunyikan jati diri.

Tetapi, bukan ini yang Ino harapkan. Dengan menjalani misi bersama Sasuke, Ino ingin meyakinkan orang-orang pada akhirnya, bahwa Sasuke memang sudah berubah. Meski dalam pelaksanaan misi tidak ada yang perlu tahu sosok Sasuke, tetapi pada akhirnya, mereka akan sadar bahwa yang telah membantu mereka selama ini memang adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino _bukan _benar-benar ingin menghukum Sasuke. Sebaliknya, ia hanya ingin meyakinkan orang-orang bahwa Sasuke sudah berubah. Ini … adalah upaya awal—pencegahan. Sampai keputusan akhir bagi Sasuke dikeluarkan nanti.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Sasuke tanpa intonasi yang khusus, "kau berharap agar aku membuka identitasku di depan semua orang desa, bukan?"

"Memang begitulah maksudku," jawab Masaru tenang.

"Akan kulakukan," lanjut Sasuke. Pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah hendak melangkah, kembali ke arah desa sebelum mendadak tangannya ditahan oleh Ino.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Ino tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia justru mendelik galak ke arah Masaru. "Bukankah kaudatang hanya untuk mengonfirmasi? Kalau begitu, kami tidak perlu melakukan semua yang kausarankan, bukan?"

Masaru mengangkat bahu.

"Apa kau akan memberi tahu yang lain jika kami tidak memberi tahu identitas Sasuke-_kun_ yang sebenarnya?"

Masaru menatap mata Ino yang memandang galak padanya. Ia kemudian menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak. Itu urusan kalian. Aku hanya bisa memberi saran. Dan aku tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membocorkan identitasnya." Masaru melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Yah, walau kurasa Uchiha-_san_ mengerti apa yang kumaksud."

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Nah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian. Kalian rundingkan saja, jalan yang ingin kalian ambil."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Masaru pun beranjak dan menjauh dari arah panti. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai sosoknya kemudian menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam. Meninggalkan Ino dan Sasuke kembali pada kesunyian yang hanya dipecahkan oleh sayup-sayup binatang malam yang mulai bergerak.

"Kautahu, kau tidak perlu mengungkapkan identitasmu jika kau tidak mau," ujar Ino akhirnya. "Lagi pula, izin yang turun dari _Godaime Hokage_ adalah kau menjalankan misi tanpa memperlihatkan identitas aslimu."

"… Apa saja kejahatan yang sudah kulakukan selama ini?"

Kedua alis Ino mengernyit. Wajah Sasuke yang sedikit menunduk meski tidak menggambarkan ekspresi apa pun membuat Ino bingung hendak menjawab apa. Ia pun akhirnya memejamkan mata sembari menimbang-nimbang jawaban apa yang hendak ia lontarkan.

Di satu sisi, Ino ingin melarikan diri dari pertanyaan Sasuke dan membiarkannya tidak terjawab. Namun, bukankah tugasnya adalah 'mengembalikan ingatan' Sasuke? Bukankah itulah misinya yang sebenarnya Kenapa mendadak ia justru menjadi perempuan lemah—sebagaimana Sakura yang menolak untuk mengembalikan ingatan Sasuke pada mulanya?

Ino ingin menampar kedua pipinya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya dia bersikap lembek seperti ini.

Bukankah ini justru adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk menceritakan kejujuran?

Kaki Ino mulai melangkah. Ia kemudian menengok ke arah Sasuke seakan memberi pemuda itu aba-aba untuk mengikutinya.

"Kau adalah pengkhianat desa—mungkin samar-samar kau sudah mengetahuinya," mulai Ino sambil terus berjalan di depan Sasuke. Tangannya ia letakkan di belakang punggung, jemari-jemari saling berkaitan. "Kau meninggalkan desa untuk mencari kekuatan."

Sasuke yang sempat termenung kini mulai ikut bergerak. Mendekat ke arah Ino yang terus melangkah ke arah hutan.

Ino menghela napas. Pundaknya menurun.

"Apa kau bisa menduga kenapa kau mencari kekuatan?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Sekali ini, ekspresi tenang itu terkikis oleh suatu sakit dan penyesalan. Hanya decihan yang selanjutnya terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke kembali. Rambut ekor kudanya bergoyang ringan saat ia melakukan itu.

"Kau mencari kekuatan … untuk menghabisi kakakmu sendiri—Uchiha Itachi."

Kepalan tangan Sasuke semakin erat. Matanya terpejam lekat. Gigi-giginya beradu. Saat ini, Sasuke terlihat seakan ia hendak menahan semua kenyataan yang mengiris hatinya—mendobrak ketahanan psikisnya. Memaksa tiap-tiap keping ingatan untuk kembali dan menambal bagian yang kosong.

"Balas dendam ... karena ia telah menghabisi semua keluarga Uchiha." Ino tersenyum kecut sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang sebuah pohon. Tangannya masih berada di balik punggung. "Balas dendam yang salah, karena ternyata kenyataannya pembantaian keluarga Uchiha adalah untuk menyelamatkan desa."

"… Apa aku … yang membunuh Itachi?"

Mata Ino meredup meski senyumnya tidak juga hilang.

"Tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya faktanya, kau sempat menyerang para _Kage_, membunuh Shimura Danzo, hampir membunuh Sakura dan bawahanmu yang berambut merah itu, serta … Naruto."

"… Begitukah?" Sasuke sekarang sudah membuka matanya, tapi ia masih menunduk—enggan bertukar pandangan dengan Ino.

"Juga," Ino melanjutkan, "kau menyebarkan teror di beberapa desa saat kau bergabung di Akatsuki. Entah jika kau bahkan sempat membunuh warga sipil. Laporan detailnya ada pada Tsunade-_sama_."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Ya."

Ino terdiam sejenak. "Kau bisa mengingatnya?"

"… Samar-samar." Sasuke berbicara dengan suara yang nyaris bergumam. "Namun, meski aku tidak benar-benar bisa mengingatnya, bukankah semua yang kulakukan itu tidak termaafkan?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang langsung keluar dari mulut Ino. Gadis itu hanya memandang tanah di bawah kakinya dengan postur tubuh yang masih bersandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya.

"Mungkin hukuman mati tidak akan terhindarkan."

Seketika itu juga, tubuh Ino menjadi tegak. Matanya menyiratkan keterkejutan beserta amarah.

"Bicara apa kau? Apa-apaan ucapan pesimis itu?"

Sasuke memandang Ino dengan tatapan dingin. "Apa lagi yang kauharapkan? Kaukira dengan melakukan misi-misi ringan seperti ini, bisa menghapuskan dosaku?"

Jawaban Sasuke bagaikan belati yang menghunjam tepat ke dada Ino. Mungkin Sasuke benar. Mungkin perbuatannya tidak termaafkan dan hukuman yang setimpal baginya adalah kematian. Tetapi …

"Tetapi aku ingin menyelamatkanmu!" Ino menyentuhkan tangannya ke dada—menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu! Bukan hanya aku! Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-_sensei_, Tsunade-_sama_ … mereka ingin menyelamatkanmu!"

"Ino …."

"Kami bukan tidak tahu dan membiarkan kesalahanmu begitu saja. Tapi kami juga tidak menutup mata bahwa kesalahanmu itu juga dipicu oleh kesalahpahaman yang disebabkan oleh struktur dan sistem desa." Ino memberi jeda sesaat. Suaranya melunak. "Lagi pula, semua orang pasti punya satu-dua kesalahan, 'kan? Bahkan orang baik sekalipun tidak akan lepas dari yang namanya kesalahan."

Ino mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan menggenggam tangannya—menggenggam _erat_ tangan pemuda yang tidak tampak akan memberi perlawanan tersebut.

"Karena itulah, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menanggung kematian dengan cara seperti itu."

Matanya birunya berkilat dipenuhi semangat determinasi. Sasuke pun seakan tersihir hingga ia tidak sanggup membantah satu patah kata pun.

"Kau … kau yang sekarang pasti bisa melupakan kebencian dan dendammu di masa lalu. Karena itu, aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan kesempatan kedua yang memang pantas kaudapatkan!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Malam itu, Sakura baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Beberapa hari belakangan ini, gadis berambut merah muda itu memang sering pulang menjelang tengah malam. Pekerjaan yang seakan tidak ada habisnya di rumah sakit serta membantu Tsunade di kantor _Hokage_ memang telah merenggut banyak waktu dan perhatian sang gadis berambut merah muda.

Meskipun demikian, tidak sedikit pun ia melupakan mengenai masalah Uchiha Sasuke. Menjelang hari rapat besar para _Kage_ yang akan dilaksanakan sekitar lima hari lagi—jika mereka berhasil mendapat semua kesepakatan untuk menjalankan rapat—perasaan Sakura makin gelisah.

Sejujurnya, tim Genma, Shikamaru, dan Chouji adalah tim pertama yang berhasil mendapat persetujuan dari _Kazekage_—Gaara. Gaara menyatakan bersedia untuk mengadakan rapat _Kage_ membahas masalah hukuman untuk Tim Taka. Menyusul setelahnya, laporan dari tim Neji, Hinata, dan Kotetsu yang mengabarkan bahwa mereka berhasil mendapat persetujuan dari _Mizukage_. Sakura juga sudah mendengar bahwa _Tsuchikage_ pun sudah memberi persetujuan.

Tinggal _Raikage. _Sakura tahu bahwa _Kage_ serta desa ninja di bawah kepemimpinan _Kage_ yang satu itu adalah yang paling bermasalah dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Merekalah yang dulu paling bersemangat untuk menghukum mati Sasuke. Namun, untuk mendapat persetujuan mereka mengadakan rapat, mungkin hanya tinggal masalah waktu.

Sakura menghela napas. Kakinya terus melangkah sementara kedua tangannya mendekap laporan-laporan yang hendak ia lanjutkan di rumah.

Mendadak, kakinya berhenti tatkala matanya yang sedari tadi memandang ke arah jalan menangkap adanya sepasang kaki yang berhenti tepat di depannya. Sakura mengangkat wajah.

"Sakura-_chan_."

Senyum Sakura terkembang. Kelelahan serta kegelisahan yang semula ia rasakan, sedikit terangkat. Dengan ramah, ia pun menjawab penyapanya,

"Naruto."

Naruto mengangkat alis dan tersenyum samar. Ia kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebelum bertanya,

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

Mata Sakura bergerak melihat tumpukan laporan dalam pelukannya bersamaan dengan saat ia mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Setelah menimbang sejenak, Sakura menganggukkan kepala. Tapi dengan cepat, ia menambahkan,

"Tapi aku rasa aku butuh _refreshing_."

"Bagus," jawab Naruto cepat—nyaris tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya, "kencan denganku, ya?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Beberapa saat setelah Ino menyatakan kebulatan tekadnya, Sasuke langsung menarik diri dari Ino. Ia kemudian memunggungi gadis itu dan terdiam di tempatnya. Detik-detik pertama, kepalanya menunduk—matanya menghadap tanah. Dan detik selanjutnya, ia menengadah.

Ino kini sudah di sampingnya, bersama mereka melihat bulan tak utuh yang memberi sedikit penerangan. Diam-diam, Ino mengamati Sasuke. Ekspresi wajah pemuda itu tidak terbaca.

Apa yang Ino harapkan? Apa ia menghendaki melihat Sasuke menangis? Atau menunjukkan amarah? Apa pun itu, 'senyum' adalah hal terakhir yang Ino pikirkan akan bisa ia lihat di wajah Sasuke. Namun, justru itulah yang terjadi. Dan jantung Ino mendentam hebat karena melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasanya tersebut.

Entah memang demikian adanya, atau karena cahaya temaram bulan, senyum Sasuke terlihat lebih lembut. Ino pun sampai harus memegangi dadanya—berusaha mendiamkan jantung yang semakin ribut.

"Konsekuensi," suara Sasuke yang mendadak terdengar membuat Ino nyaris melonjak. "Benar katanya tadi. Setelah aku mendengar semua kebenaran dari mulutmu, kurasa aku harus bisa menerima segala konsekuensi dari perbuatanku."

Bibir Ino sedikit mengerucut tanpa ia sadari. "Aku tahu. Tapi kalau sampai kematian—"

"Kalau memang itulah keputusannya, berarti memang demikianlah jalannya. Sejauh itulah kita—aku—sudah berusaha." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Wajahnya kini terlihat mengeras. "Namun, selama masih ada yang bisa kulakukan, aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk memperpanjang hidupku."

Ino tercengang. Sejujurnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, Sasuke akan berkata terus terang mengenai apa yang ia pikirkan pada Ino. Ino juga tidak pernah mengira, akan bisa melihat sisi dewasa dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Seakan, keangkuhan dan gengsi yang biasa melekat padanya lenyap begitu saja kala itu.

Sasuke yang sekarang, tampak bisa menilai situasi dan memutuskan dengan kepala lebih dingin. Berbeda dengan dulu saat ia masih dibutakan dendam. Meski keramahan bukanlah daya tarik utamanya dan bahwa kesinisan serta keangkuhan adalah ciri utama yang melekat padanya, tapi Sasuke yang sekarang … jauh ….

Ino memejamkan matanya lekat-lekat. Bersamaan dengan itu, cengkeraman di sekitar dadanya semakin erat. Jantungnya seolah tidak terkendali. Wajahnya semakin memanas—bahkan ia menduga bahwa saat ini wajahnya sudah memerah sampai ke telinga.

Namun, ia harus bisa mengendalikan diri. Dengan berhati-hati, ia menghirup napas dan mengembuskannya. Lalu, untuk mengalihkan rasa gugup yang mendadak mendera, Ino pun membuka mulut. Yang pertama keluar adalah tawa serak yang dipaksakan.

"Benar. Kita … kita masih bisa dan masih harus berusaha." Ino kemudian berdeham-deham sendiri saat menyadari bahwa suaranya terkesan begitu dipaksakan. Apalagi saat ia menerima respons berupa tatapan penuh tanya dari Sasuke.

"_Ne—e_ … kau juga punya cita-cita untuk membangkitkan klan Uchiha kembali, 'kan?" lanjut Ino yang langsung mengutarakan apa yang pertama melintas dalam otaknya. "Karena itu kau harus tetap hidup!" Ino kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke. "Aku juga akan membantumu untuk membangkitkan klan Uchiha kembali setelahnya!"

"Eh?" Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sebelum kedua mata beriris kelam itu menyipit dan alisnya mengernyit. Sasuke kemudian memalingkan mukanya dan sedikit menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. "Soal itu, sih …."

…

Melihat gelagat sedikit salah tingkah dari Sasuke, mulut Ino menganga. Ia baru sadar akan kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkannya. Kata-kata yang bisa dibilang … bermakna ganda.

Wajah Ino kembali memerah hebat.

_INOOO! KAU BODOOOHH!_ batinnya kemudian berseru.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di tangga batu yang bisa mengantarkan penduduk ke puncak bukit tempat patung batu wajah kelima _Hokage_ terukir, Naruto dan Sakura terdiam. Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas sementara Sakura terduduk di salah satu anak tangga dengan tangan yang masih mendekap tugas-tugasnya.

"Tidak kusangka, Sakura-_chan_ akan menerima ajakan kencanku dengan mudah, hehehe," mulai Naruto sambil menggaruk ujung hidungnya. Saat itu, sang pemuda berambut kuning memilih untuk membelakangi Sakura.

Posisi itu membuat Naruto tidak bisa melihat senyum sedih yang mendadak mampir di wajah Sakura. Namun, gadis itu menutupi kesedihan yang mendadak menghampiri dengan menjawab,

"Yah, sekali-sekali."

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban itu akhirnya berbalik dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke pagar pembatas.

"Lagi pula, ada sesuatu yang ingin kaubicarakan denganku, 'kan, Naruto?"

Mulut Naruto terkunci rapat selama beberapa saat. Angin malam yang menderu seakan mencoba menggantikan Naruto menjawab. Sayangnya, yang dapat angin itu lakukan hanyalah mengibarkan ikat kepala hitam Naruto dan rambut merah muda Sakura.

Tak tahan dengan keheningan yang ia ciptakan sendiri, Naruto pun memejamkan mata sementara ia menghela napas. Begitu kedua matanya kembali terbuka, ia mengangkat kepala dan memandang lekat ke arah Sakura.

"Mengenai Sasuke."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Aku sudah bisa menduga."

"Kupikir, dengan berhasil membawanya pulang, semua akan selesai."

Wajah Sakura mendadak murung—meski senyum kecil terpaksa muncul di sana. Janji seumur hidup—janji yang Naruto lontarkan padanya: Janji untuk membawa Sasuke kembali.

Naruto sudah memenuhi janjinya pada Sakura, sudah tidak ada lagi yang mengikat keduanya. Atau … salah? Justru sebaliknya? Sakura membiarkan pemikirannya berkelana sampai akhirnya suara Naruto menyentaknya kembali pada kenyataan.

"Namun … kalau memikirkan bahwa ada kemungkinan ia dihukum mati karena pengkhianatannya di masa lalu, perutku seakan melilit." Naruto menyentuh perutnya. "Aku tidak mau dia dihukum mati, Sakura-_chan_. Sasuke itu hanya … dia hanya korban dari kesalahpahaman yang kejam. Aku tahu dia harus menerima hukuman dari setiap hal yang sudah ia lakukan, aku juga tidak mau dia bebas begitu saja. Tapi, aku juga tidak mau melihat … _sahabatku_ dihukum mati."

Tangan besar Naruto kemudian mengacak rambut kuningnya. Melihat itu, Sakura mendesah keras dan kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Sejujurnya, Sakura sangat paham apa yang tengah Naruto rasakan. Ia tahu—begitu tahunya sampai terasa muak karena ia belum bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang. Namun, _belum_ bukan berarti ia _tidak bisa_ melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku setuju denganmu." Gadis itu kemudian berpindah posisi ke sebelah Naruto. Kini keduanya saling berdampingan dengan arah pandang yang bertolak belakang. "Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan mereka menghukum mati Sasuke-_kun_. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat?"

Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Kita akan mengamuk habis-habisan di rapat _Kage_ kalau sampai keputusan itulah yang mereka ambil."

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali. Sakura melontarkan senyum determinasi yang menarik seringai Naruto muncul.

"Masih ada sekitar lima hari lagi, Naruto. Kau jaga kesehatanmu, pulihkan staminamu," ujar Sakura lagi sambil meninju lengan Naruto perlahan. "Kau harus menyimpan energi jika kau mau melawan para _Kage_."

Naruto tertawa kencang. "Kau benar, Sakura-_chan_." Tangan Naruto mengepal. "Aku juga harus bersiap-siap. Lagi pula, seperti katamu, Tsunade-_baachan_ sudah memintaku untuk ikut dalam rapat itu. Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah saat itu."

Alis Sakura terangkat. "Kurasa kau sudah terlihat jauh lebih baik saat ini. Sebelumnya, kau begitu murung."

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Aku senang bisa melihat kau kembali '_hidup'_," Sakura melanjutkan, "karena … itulah sosok Naruto yang kukenal."

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap pipinya sendiri dengan punggung tangan. Alisnya sedikit menurun tapi kemudian dia menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu bersamaan dengan posisinya yang kini sudah menghadap Sakura sepenuhnya, Naruto memberikan satu cengiran terbaiknya hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Tangannya terangkat dalam keadaan terkepal.

"Kau benar, Sakura-_chan_. Murung itu bukan sifatku!"

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ia mengamati Naruto beberapa saat lamanya sebelum dorongan dalam hatinya semakin jelas untuk bisa tertangkap otaknya. Kemarin malam Tsunade memang sempat memintanya untuk memikirkan baik-baik tiap langkah yang akan ia lakukan. Dan kini, setelah ia memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk berpikir matang-matang, Sakura merasa bahwa ia telah mencapai satu kesimpulan.

Bukan. Mungkin kesimpulan itu sudah ada sejak lama. Tersimpan sedemikian rapinya dalam hati Sakura. Karena itulah, Sakura memang hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu. Bukan untuk mencapai kesimpulan, melainkan untuk _menyadari_ kesimpulan yang telah ia capai.

Lalu, sebelum Naruto bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sakura sudah menarik tangan pemuda itu hingga Naruto sedikit membungkuk dan Sakura pun memberikan satu kecupan di pipi Naruto.

Sebelum Naruto bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, Sakura kemudian melepaskan diri. Namun, gadis itu tidak serta-merta meninggalkan Naruto. Dia justru membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Naruto.

Kata-kata yang menggelitik gendang telinga Naruto itu sekejap saja mewarnai pipi Naruto dengan rona merah.

"_Hmph_." Setelah itu, Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan beranjak menjauh. "Aku pulang duluan, ya, Naruto. Tugas-tugasku sudah menunggu untuk diselesaikan. _Jaa ne_!"

Sakura melambaikan satu tangannya dengan cepat dan setelah itu, ia langsung menuruni tangga batu dalam beberapa kali loncatan. Naruto masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Perlahan, tangannya terangkat ke pipi. Bayangan dan sensasi bibir Sakura yang sempat menyentuh pipinya kembali memenuhi benak Naruto—juga wajah Sakura yang dihiasi rona merah samar di masing-masing pipinya. Sekali lagi, wajah Naruto memerah.

"Eh …?"

Lalu, kata-kata Sakura yang lembut kembali terngiang di telinganya.

'Sore wa_ … atashi _no Naruto_—itulah Naruto_ku_.'_

"EEEEH?!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Menutupi rasa malunya, Ino kemudian tertawa terkikik. Ia kemudian berkacak pinggang dan dengan sengaja meletakkan lengannya di pundak Sasuke.

"Aku serius, lho, Sasuke-_kun_. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu untuk urusan yang satu itu."

Sasuke melirik Ino sinis. Namun, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menepis tangan Ino. Sebagai gantinya, ia hanya bergumam,

"Hentikan saja berpura-pura seperti itu." Satu ucapan Sasuke membuat Ino menarik diri dengan kesadaran sendiri. "Kau bukan lagi penggemar gila seperti kau waktu kecil, 'kan?"

Kedua alis mata Ino terangkat dan mulutnya terbuka menyeringai. "Penggemar gila?"

Sasuke menghela napas dan mendorong wajah Ino menjauh. Ia kemudian berbalik memunggungi Ino.

"Aku mau tidur, besok pagi aku akan mengakui jati diriku di hadapan kepala desa dan penduduk desa yang lain."

Lalu, Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan berjalan semakin menjauh dari sang gadis Yamanaka. Ino sendiri masih bergeming di tempatnya. Sebelah tangan Ino kemudian mengusap-ngusap hidungnya. Sementara itu, matanya sekali lagi menangkap pergerakan Sasuke.

Rona merah samar-samar menghias wajah Ino sementara matanya kian terpaku pada sosok sang pemuda berambut _raven_. Tangan Ino pun menjauh dari wajahnya—membiarkannya kini menggantung di sisi-sisi tubuh.

"Aku memang bukan lagi penggemar gila seperti yang kauketahui dulu. Namun, yang tidak kautahu, yang juga selalu kusadari, perasaanku padamu … tidak pernah menghilang sedikit pun. Bahkan mungkin, semakin membesar."

Gumaman itu meluncur lirih dari mulut Ino. Ia tahu, Sasuke tidak akan bisa mendengar tiap-tiap ucapannya. Namun … entahlah. Ino hanya ingin mengatakannya. Mungkin samar-samar, Ino berharap bahwa angin malam akan membantu membisikkan isi hatinya kepada Sasuke.

_Pemikiran yang tidak masuk akal._

Ino memejamkan matanya—menelaah berbagai kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

Ia berhasil mendapatkan kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Ia bahkan masih akan terus bersama-sama dengan Sasuke sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Ia masih bisa mempelajari banyak hal mengenai Sasuke.

Lalu, dengan kesempatan yang berhasil dia dapat kali ini …

… apa perasaan tulus itu akan bisa tersampaikan?

Apa perasaan tulus itu akan bisa tersampaikan sebelum kenyataan kejam menghapus dan menghilangkan keajaiban yang bernama kesempatan ini?

*********つづく*********

* * *

><p>Btw, kepikiran bikin ini pas ngetik chapter ini:<p>

**POJOK (SOK) GAHOEL**

Masaru: sebenarnya aku tidak ingin apa-apa, sih. Hanya mengonfirmasi saja. *benerin kacamata* *lirik-lirik Sasuke, menyeringai mesum* Aku sudah curiga sejak pertama mendengar suaranya dan melihat gerak-geriknya. Lalu … posturnya."

Ino: *firasat buruk*

Masaru: oh, lihat saja ototnya itu. Di tangan, di perut *menyeka air liur di sekitar mulut* Sasuke, aku …

Sasuke: *bergidik*

Masaru: SASUKE-KUUN! AILAPYUUUHH! *loncat dan langsung melok Sasuke*

Ino: HIIIII! *tangan di kedua pipi sebelum dia pingsan dengan mata melotot*

Sasuke? Mati berdiri kali.

*****THE END*****

_Asdfghjkl_! Akhirnya _fanfict_ ini update juga~! *nangis darah* Maaf yah buat semua yang udah nunggu. :'(

Untuk kali ini, maaaaaaf bangeeeeet, belum bisa bales-balesin _review_ yang udah masuk. Tapi udah aku baca semua, kok. Makassiih banyak buat yang udah mau meluangkan waktu untuk **baca** dan _**review**_, termasuk untuk _**silent reader **_juga (kalau ada), buat yang udah **nge-**_**fave**_ dan **nge-**_**alert**_ juga, terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya yaaa! *_hug you all_*

Moga-moga _chapter_ ini tidak mengecewakan, yaa~. D":

_Last but not least_, sila beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang chapter ini via _review_.

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


	9. Acceptance

"Ah, ya, ya," ujar kepala desa sambil mengangguk-angguk. Matanya menyipit dan terlihat binar menyelidik ke arah Sasuke. Ino yang tidak pernah meninggalkan sosok Sasuke sedikit pun sampai dipaksa menelan ludah.

Bukan hanya belum berhasil menyelesaikan misi yang sebenarnya, Ino bahkan tidak bisa melarang Sasuke untuk membatalkan niatnya menunjukkan diri secara terang-terangan. Dan sekarang, di hadapan kepala desa dan penduduk desa lainnya, ia merasa bahwa ia dan Sasuke tengah dinilai! Seakan-akan mereka adalah orang jahat yang siap dihukum.

Tangan Ino menyentuh dahinya dengan lemah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ino juga tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi Tsunade apabila _Godaime Hokage_ itu mendengar laporan terbarunya ini.

"Sebenarnya, kami sudah membicarakan hal ini kemarin, kami sudah tahu bahwa 'Sakkun' adalah Uchiha Sasuke," ujar kepala desa lebih lanjut.

Yang tidak pernah Ino duga adalah, wajah serius kepala desa itu mendadak berubah ramah dan menampilkan senyum yang sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat. Tulus.

Meskipun demikian, Ino tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melirik ke arah Masaru yang ada di belakang kepala desa. Pemuda itu telah berbohong kepadanya! Masaru bilang ia tidak akan memberi tahu kepala desa dan penduduk lain jika bukan Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakan. Nyatanya, saat Sasuke mengungkapkan jati diri, semua sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Masaru melemparkan cengiran kecil dan mengedikkan bahunya sedikit. Ino menghela napas untuk meredam amarah sesaatnya dan seketika perhatiannya kembali teralihkan pada kepala desa.

"Apa yang Uchiha-_san_ lakukan _dahulu_ mungkin memang tidak bisa dimaafkan, tapi, kami percaya _Godaime Hokage_ memiliki pertimbangannya sendiri. Lagi pula, apa yang Uchiha-_san_ telah lakukan bagi desa kami _sekarang_ juga tidak bisa diabaikan."

"Benar, bagaimanapun, Uchiha-_san_ juga sudah membantu menyelamatkan anak-anak Koyubi_gakure_," timpal salah satu penduduk yang menerima persetujuan dari penduduk yang lain.

Kepala desa memandang penduduk-penduduknya sambil tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk-angguk. Ino dan Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang sebelum kembali memandang kepala desa yang dengan begitu mudahnya menerima fakta mengenai jati diri Sasuke sebenarnya.

"Mungkin sekali lagi, kami harus melakukan penyambutan yang sesuai." Kepala desa itu berdeham. "Selamat datang di Koyubi_gakure_, Yamanaka Ino-_san_. Uchiha Sasuke-_san_. Mohon bantuannya untuk pembangunan desa kami."

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO THE BEGINNING<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfi**__**c**__**.**_

_**I write this just for my personal amusement.**_

_**Pairing**_** : SasuIno, NaruSaku, **_**and may be some slights or hints**_

_**STEP **_**9****. ****Acceptance**

* * *

><p>Setelah pertemuan dengan kepala desa Koyubi dan beberapa penduduk, Sasuke dan Ino meninggalkan balai desa. Mereka pun melontarkan salam perpisahan dengan para <em>shinobi<em> dari desa sebelah yang akan kembali ke desa mereka. Dengan demikian, itulah saat perpisahan mereka dengan Masaru.

Tidak ada salam perpisahan yang mengharu-biru. Hanya satu-dua tepukan di pundak sebagai penumbuh semangat. Lalu, satu peringatan diucapkan Masaru secara tegas saat di sekitar mereka sudah tidak banyak orang hilir-mudik—teman-temannya sudah lebih dulu berlalu.

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu, tapi aku akan mengingatkan sekali lagi. Penerimaan orang ataupun desa lain, mungkin tidak akan semudah dan sebaik orang-orang Koyubi_gakure_," Masaru berkata. Ia memusatkan fokusnya pada Sasuke. "Namun, jangan melarikan diri. Kau harus bisa menerima perlakuan mereka dengan berbesar hati sebelum mereka belajar untuk menerimamu. Bagaimanapun, kaulah yang memulai semua."

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke datar, "aku akan terima apa pun konsekuensinya."

Masaru mengamati Sasuke sekilas sebelum melihat ke arah Ino yang memasang wajah kesal padanya. Gadis itu melipat tangan di depan dada dan melihat sinis pada Masaru.

"Haha. Masih marah, Yamanaka-_san_?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Hei, yang memberi tahu identitas Uchiha-_san_ pada kepala desa bukan aku, lho? Memang aku mengutarakan kecurigaanku pada teman-teman dan ternyata mereka sendiri yang berinisiatif untuk melaporkannya pada kepala desa," terang Masaru santai. "Namun toh segalanya berjalan baik, 'kan? Kalian juga tidak langsung diusir dari desa."

Kedua tangan Ino turun ke sisi-sisi tubuhnya. "Yah …."

Belum sempat Ino mengatakan apa pun lagi, suara teman Masaru yang memanggil nama pemuda itu kemudian terdengar. Masaru menoleh sekilas ke arah temannya sebelum berkata,

"Sudah, ya. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Untuk kalian sendiri, selamat melaksanakan tugas."

Masaru kemudian mengangguk ke arah keduanya dan kemudian berbalik untuk menyusul teman-temannya. Satu lambaian singkat ia berikan.

Kini, Sasuke dan Ino siap melakukan tugas mereka—membantu pembangunan desa. Mereka pun segera bergerak ke arah bangunan tempat kayu-kayu gelondongan tersimpan. Namun, belum sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju, segerombolan anak-anak menghadang langkah mereka.

"Koroppu, Mune," sapa Ino lembut begitu mengenali kedua anak yang berada paling depan. Ekspresi mereka tampak aneh—membuat Ino langsung menduga-duga mengenai apa yang ingin mereka katakan. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke memasang kewaspadaannya saat ia melihat tatapan tajam Koroppu terarah kepadanya. Namun, kewaspadaan itu mengendur saat Koroppu justru menundukkan kepala dan kedua tangan kecilnya menggenggam ujung-ujung celana.

"Ap-apa gara-gara aku, Sakkun-_nii_ terpaksa membuka topeng dan memberitahukan nama aslinya pada orang lain?" Suara Koroppu terdengar bergetar. "Padahal Sakkun-_nii_ adalah orang yang pemalu, 'kan? Dan karena itulah Sakkun-_nii_ sengaja menyembunyikan identitas aslinya pada yang lain. Tapi aku malah—"

"Jangan besar kepala," balas Sasuke cepat. "Itu bukan kesalahanmu atau kesalahan siapa pun. Ini … urusanku pribadi."

Dari posisi di sebelah Sasuke, Ino bisa melihat mata Sasuke yang tampak menerawang. Namun, Ino cukup paham apa yang tengah Sasuke pikirkan saat itu. Ia pun memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan membiarkan Sasuke yang menyelesaikannya.

"Sekarang minggirlah, jangan menghalangi ja—!"

Koroppu mendadak memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

"Sakkun-_nii_—atau Sasuke-_nii_—siapa pun namamu sebenarnya, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu!" seru Koroppu. "Kalau kau tidak ada, pasti saudara-saudara kami tidak akan selamat."

Seruan Koroppu diikuti persetujuan dari anak-anak yang lain. Mune menyeringai lebar dan anak-anak panti lain menunjukkan senyum tulus yang didasari semangat. Melihat itu, Sasuke hanya bisa bergeming.

Ino pun jadi terkikik geli saat melihat Sasuke yang salah tingkah dan seolah meminta bantuannya untuk bisa mengatasi situasi ini. Ino menjawab hanya dengan satu kedikan bahu.

"Ya-yaah—sudahlah." Sasuke mendorong pundak Koroppu. Wajahnya sudah menyiratkan pertanda bahwa ia tidak ingin diganggu lebih lama. "Kami harus bekerja sekarang."

Koroppu melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan kemudian mengangguk-angguk. Tak lupa ia menghapus sedikit air mata yang sempat lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kami akan membantu! Ah, bukan! Izinkan kami membantu!"

Alis Sasuke mengernyit. "Terserah."

Ino menambahkan sambil tertawa, "Semangat kalian bagus sekali. Apalagi, ini desa kalian. Campur tangan kalian tentu akan berarti."

Koroppu mengangguk. Mune pun bergumam '_yosh'_ pelan dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal di depan dada. Mereka kemudian mengomandani anak-anak yang lain dan meminta mereka juga membantu dalam pembangunan desa—meskipun hanya bisa membantu hal-hal kecil.

Melihat itu, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas. Ino yang tidak tahan melihat Sasuke yang terlihat salah tingkah hanya bisa menyikut pinggang Sasuke dan tertawa-tawa kecil. Sasuke memandang tajam kepadanya yang sudah pasti diabaikan oleh Ino. Lalu, interaksi kecil di antara keduanya terputus saat Koroppu kembali berbicara kepada mereka.

"Tapi, untunglah Sasuke-_nii_ mau membuka topengnya sekarang dan menunjukkan wajah aslinya."

"Oh, ya? Kenapa?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan jahil. "Bukankah dia lebih tampan dengan topengnya?" goda Ino sambil menyentuhkan telunjuknya ke pipi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata.

"Nggak kok! Sasuke-_nii_ lebih tampan tanpa topeng!" sergah seorang bocah perempuan dengan pipi yang bersemu-semu kemerahan dengan cepat. Lalu, begitu menyadari ucapannya, ia segera menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. "Ah."

Ino berbisik pada Sasuke, "Dasar musuh wanita."

"_Hn_," jawab Sasuke malas.

Lalu, perhatian mereka kembali pada Koroppu yang tampak berusaha menjelaskan ucapannya terdahulu.

"Ng! Menurutku, sih, wajah Sasuke-_nii_ memang jauh lebih baik jika tidak mengenakan topeng—seperti kata Ricchan." Koroppu berkata dengan nada ceria dan tanpa malu-malu. "Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan tadi." Koroppu berdeham-deham sesaat. "Maksudku, tanpa topeng, sekarang aku justru bisa melihat kebaikan Sasuke-_nii_ dengan lebih jelas. Kebaikan dan ketulusan. Kalau pakai topeng, Sasuke-_nii_ malah terlihat menyeramkan. Hehe!"

Baik Sasuke maupun Ino seketika membatu di tempat. Koroppu sendiri tidak menunggu respons Sasuke dan Ino—ia langsung memimpin teman-temannya untuk berlari ke arah gudang penyimpanan kayu. Dengan semangat, mereka kemudian berteriak-teriak pada orang yang menyapa mereka bahwa mereka akan mulai bekerja dan membantu pembangunan desa.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan yang tidak terarah pada Sasuke melainkan pada Koroppu dan teman-temannya.

Sedikitnya, Ino masih cukup tercengang dengan kata-kata polos yang diucapkan oleh anak yang mungkin belum begitu paham mengenai kejamnya dunia. Tapi, justru itulah yang terkadang membuat seorang anak dapat menilai dengan lebih objektif dan berani, bukan?

" … _Hn_." Sekali lagi, hanya gumaman andalannyalah yang menjadi jawaban Sasuke sebelum ia mulai berjalan kembali—seakan mengikuti jejak Koroppu.

Ino tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke pikirkan kala itu. Mungkin kelegaan serta sepercik kebahagiaan karena ada yang bisa menaruh kepercayaan padanya seperti itu.

Sementara itu, Ino sendiri berpikir bahwa semua akan berjalan lebih baik dari yang ia pikirkan semula.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Satu hari lagi telah berhasil dilalui para _shinobi_ Konoha tanpa gangguan berarti. Tugas asli mereka yang mewajibkan keduanya untuk membantu pembangunan berjalan dengan cukup lancar. Bantuan-bantuan dari tiap penduduknya sangat membantu.

Malam itu, kepala desa memanggil mereka dan mengatakan bahwa perjanjian dengan _Hokage_ adalah bahwa keduanya akan membantu selama tiga hari, yang berarti, besok adalah hari terakhir mereka di Koyubi_gakure_. Di kesempatan itu juga, kepala desa sekali lagi mengutarakan terima kasih dan betapa bersyukurnya ia bahwa Ino dan Sasuke sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang.

Obrolan dengan kepala desa berakhir dengan dituangkannya sake untuk Sasuke dan Ino. Sampai larut, mereka bercerita panjang lebar—terutama Ino dan kepala desa yang mulai tidak sadarkan diri. Banyak informasi yang mereka tukar dan Sasuke kebanyakan terdiam mendengarkan dengan wajah datarnya.

Sampai dirasanya cukup, Sasuke kemudian menarik lengan Ino.

"Sudah cukup, Ino. Ayo kembali ke penginapan."

Ino memiringkan kepalanya. "Sudah?"

"Hahahaha. Kalau mau, kalian bisa menginap di sini."

"Aiiih~ _Ojiisan_ memang baik!" seru Ino sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan mengaitkan jemarinya—berpose imut.

Sasuke menghela napas keras dengan sengaja. Sekali lagi, ia menarik tangan Ino untuk memaksa gadis itu berdiri. Perlahan, ia kemudian mengetuk kepala gadis itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"Jangan kebablasan. Ayo pulang. Besok masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang menanti."

Belum sempat Ino menjawab, kepala desalah yang menggantikan sang gadis untuk bersuara,

"Hahahaha. Uchiha-_san_ mau memonopoli Ino-_chan_, yah, malam ini?"

"Aduh, aduh, Koyu-_sama_ sudah mabuk, ya?" ujar salah seorang tangan kanan kepala desa sembari membantu bapak tua itu untuk membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Hahahaha. Kata siapa? Walau begini-begini, mataku masih cukup mampu melihat, kok."

"Apa, apa?" sambut Ino antusias.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Ayo pulang."

"Hahahaha. Kalian ini lucu. Aku doakan kalian langgeng dan banyak anak, ya~!"

"_Kyaaa_! Aku juga nggak sabar melihat Uchiha-Uchiha kecil nantinya~!" jawab Ino yang tubuhnya sudah diseret menjauh oleh Sasuke.

"Ngawur," tukas Sasuke cepat.

"Hahahaha. Hahahaha." Kepala desa Koyubi_gakure_ itu seolah sudah kehilangan kata-kata dan hanya bisa tertawa-tawa. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan melambai pada Ino. Seakan hendak mengucapkan salam perpisahan, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya, lagi-lagi hanyalah suara tawa.

"Selamat malam. Sampai jumpa besok," ujar Ino akhirnya. "Doakan semoga malam ini Sasuke_-kun_ tidak terlalu kasar, ya~!"

Gadis itu kemudian melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan riang sementara Sasuke bungkam seolah tidak mendengar apa pun.

Sang kepala desa—Koyu—sendiri pada akhirnya hanya bisa tergeletak begitu saja tanpa daya hingga ia tidak bisa mengantarkan kepergian tamunya. Tangan kanannya yang setia pun hanya bisa mengutarakan salam perpisahannya pada Sasuke dan Ino dengan singkat karena ia harus membantu kepala desa untuk bangun dan beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri yang masih cukup jauh dari paviliun tempat pertemuan mereka saat ini.

Benar-benar salam perpisahan yang tidak sopan. Namun, bukan berarti Sasuke peduli. Ia sendiri masih harus mengurus Ino yang cukup mabuk malam itu. Siapa sangka sang dara Yamanaka itu tidak segan-segan meminum sake dalam jumlah yang banyak—tanpa kontrol.

Sasuke sendiri menjaga diri agar ia tidak terlalu banyak minum; ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa besok ia masih harus bekerja. Awalnya, ia kira mereka hanya akan minum beberapa gelas dan pulang. Sungguh, siapa yang pernah mengira bahwa pada akhirnya mereka akan terjebak lama di rumah kepala desa? Ino sendiri tampak tidak keberatan berlama-lama hingga mereka pun mencapai botol sake yang kesepuluh.

Entah apa yang Ino pikirkan. Apa mungkin gadis itu cukup tertekan dengan tugas yang tengah diembannya? Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk memahami bahwa Ino pun bukan seseorang yang tidak bisa stres. Sejak pertama kalinya Sasuke terbangun di rumah sakit, gadis itu sudah mengalami berbagai macam hal—bisa dibilang banyak pula yang tidak menyenangkan. Jadi, mungkin malam ini gadis itu memutuskan untuk sedikit melupakan tugasnya dan bersenang-senang?

"Sasuke-_kuuun_~…," panggil Ino manja. Sepenglihatan Sasuke, gadis ini tidak benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya. Namun, di mata Sasuke, Ino juga seakan ingin melepaskan segala beban yang tengah ia tanggung—meski cuma satu malam. "Dibanding pegangan tangan, aku lebih mau digendong Sasuke-_kun_~ kayak kemarin ini, lho~?"

"Hah?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

Ino melepaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengacungkan kedua tangannya ke arah Sasuke yang membuat pemuda itu menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Memangnya kau bayi?"

"Gendong!" pinta—tepatnya perintah—Ino.

"Tidak."

Ino menggembungkan pipinya sebelum ia mendadak berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua tangan.

"Sasuke-_kun_ jahaaattt~!"

"_Tsk_." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Baru saja kemarin ia berpikir bahwa Ino tidak lagi sama dengan Ino yang dulu, yang merupakan penggemar gilanya. Apa mabuk membuat seseorang bisa menunjukkan sifat aslinya? Apa berarti, seperti inilah karakter Ino yang dipendam gadis itu?

Sasuke sudah hendak mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengangkat Ino. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu, kata-kata dari mulutnya meluncur lebih cepat dari tindakannya,

"Jangan bercanda, Ino. Cepatlah. Aku sudah mengantuk."

Rengekan Ino terhenti. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ketahuan, ya, kalau aku hanya bercanda?"

Sekali ini, justru Sasuke yang tampak terbelalak. Tangannya yang sudah terulur tampak membeku begitu saja. Apalagi setelah Ino bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dan kemudian mengulet—mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan menggerakkannya ke kanan dan kiri sedikit. Ia kemudian membuka mata dan mengerjap-ngerjap. Seulas senyum terpampang di wajahnya yang terlihat puas.

"Apa?" tanya Ino. "Kaupikir aku benar-benar mabuk, ya?"

"Ah … hm …."

Ino tertawa-tawa kecil. "Kautahu dong, _kunoichi_ itu sering kali ditugaskan untuk mencari informasi. Kami menyusup, menemani para penjahat minum hingga mendengar informasi-informasi yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulut mereka. Kami cukup resisten terhadap sake, lho~!" jelas Ino bangga.

"Memangnya … informasi apa yang ingin kautahu dari kepala desa? Sampai berpura-pura mabuk segala?"

Ino menggaruk-garuk pipinya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak ada, sih, sebenarnya. Hanya untuk menghormati ajakannya saja. Ditambah sedikit kebiasaan untuk pura-pura mabuk."

"... Kau itu …."

"Lagi pula," Ino membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit sementara matanya menatap langsung ke mata Sasuke tanpa keraguan, "dengan berpura-pura mabuk, aku bisa melihat dan mendengar banyak hal."

Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya bisa dibuat mengernyitkan alis dengan perasaan bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menerka apa yang tengah gadis Yamanaka ini pikirkan. Tidak ada perbuatannya yang masuk di akal Sasuke.

"Setidaknya, satu, aku tahu kalau kepala desa dan yang lain-lainnya tidak berbohong waktu mereka bilang bahwa mereka menerimamu. Dia benar-benar tulus. Kepala desa yang baik," ujar Ino lagi sambil mulai melangkah—meloncat-loncat kecil dan menyibakkan tanah di bawah kakinya. Ia tidak lagi mengobservasi Sasuke yang kini sudah beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Kedua, aku tahu kalau Sasuke itu ternyata bisa bersikap baik pada perempuan yang mabuk. Bahkan Sasuke nyaris saja mengikuti permintaan konyol untuk menggendongku, 'kan?" Sekali ini, Ino menengok ke arah Sasuke sembari menjulurkan lidahnya. Cahaya bulan dan penerangan samar dari rumah-rumah di sekitar mereka membantu Sasuke untuk melihat ejekan main-main yang Ino lontarkan padanya.

Sayang, penerangan samar semacam itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Ino menyadari pergerakan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja, pemuda itu sudah di belakangnya. Tanpa peringatan, tubuh Ino seolah terangkat dan begitu tersadar, ia sudah berada dalam gendongan Sasuke.

Mata biru Ino membulat. Terlebih, saat ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Apa aku yang mabuk, ya, saat ini?"

"Sa—apa yang kaulakukan?" Wajah Ino tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama dengan warna aslinya—terganti oleh merah yang sedemikian rupa.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Rasanya aku hanya mengabulkan keinginan dari seorang perempuan yang berpura-pura mabuk yang ingin digendong?" Senyum Sasuke sudah kembali digantikan wajah datarnya. Ia pun sudah mulai berjalan kembali dengan membawa Ino dalam gendongannya.

"Apa—aku—hanya bercanda—aku bisa kook—" Ucapan Ino terhenti sampai di sana. Ia seakan tidak bisa berpikir. Bukan, meski ia pernah berharap, ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan mengabulkan keinginan main-mainnya. Apa Sasuke yang ia kenal memang seorang pemuda yang bisa diajak bercanda dan mencandainya balik? Waktu memang punya andil yang sangat mengerikan dalam perubahan seseorang, ya?

"Sasuke-_kun_ …."

"Sudahlah, jangan berisik. Kau akan mengganggu orang-orang yang ingin beristirahat."

Ino tidak lagi mau berkata apa-apa. Ia memilih untuk kemudian memeluk leher Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lengan.

Malam memang membuat pendengarannya menjadi berfungsi lebih baik dibanding ketika siang. Namun, Ino tidak mengerti. Pengaruh malamkah atau karena kedekatannya dengan Sasuke yang seolah membuatnya bisa mendengar detak jantung keduanya? Bahkan ia seolah bisa mendengar tarikan napas Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri.

Terlalu hening. Terlalu dekat. Terlalu … terlalu intim.

Berapa lama waktu sudah berlalu? Ino tidak ingat. Ia benar-benar kehilangan fokusnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia pun tidak sadar akan sekelilingnya. Bukan, bukan pengaruh sake. Ino bisa meyakinkan dirinya untuk hal yang satu itu.

Hingga, suara Sasuke dan pergerakan pemuda itu menyadarkan Ino.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke menurunkan Ino dari gendongannya. Ino pun kembali berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Gadis berambut pirang itu masih berupaya untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Sebelumnya, ia pernah digendong Sasuke, tapi dalam konteks yang berbeda. Sekali ini … yang dirasakannya adalah suatu penerimaan, keterbukaan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke terhadap dirinya.

"Mau berdiri di sini sampai kapan? Kau tidak mau kembali ke kamar?"

Ino mengangkat wajah. Ia tidak tahu wajah apa yang ia tunjukkan saat ini. Ino hanya merasa bahwa otot-otot di sekitar bibirnya tertarik. Bahkan, susah sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Apa mendadak Ino kehilangan keberaniannya?

Tangan gadis itu terangkat ke wajahnya.

"Ahahahaha. Pasti pengaruh sake."

"Hm?" Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. "Kupikir, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tidak mabuk?"

"Y-yaah …." Ino kemudian mengibaskan tangannya perlahan. "Sudahlah, aku mau tidur dulu, ya? Sampai besok, Sasuke-_kun_."

"_Hmph_. Maksudmu, pengaruh sake justru membuatmu menjadi lebih pemalu?" ujar Sasuke lagi sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri. Sebuah seringai kembali ia tunjukkan. "Menarik juga."

Ino terdiam dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut. "Dan apa sake membuatmu menjadi cowok bawel yang suka berbicara?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum ia membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri. Namun, belum sampai ia benar-benar menghilang dalam kamarnya, Sasuke kembali berkata,

"Kalau ternyata hanya karena digendong saja kau sudah salah tingkah, bagaimana kau bisa _membantuku _ membangkitkan keluarga Uchiha lagi nanti?"

"Hah?"

"Selamat malam, Ino."

Setelah itu, Ino yang hanya bisa menerka-nerka mengenai kata-kata terakhir Sasuke berakhir dengan wajah yang kembali memerah. Bahkan, malam itu ia jadi kesulitan untuk tidur!

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pagi itu, Ino seolah menemui seseorang yang berbeda. Wajah yang kaku dan datar, tanpa ekspresi sebagaimana biasanya menjadi yang pertama ia lihat dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ah, bukankah justru ini Sasuke yang ia kenal? Pasti yang kemarin memang hanya mimpi. Atau pengaruh sake. Yang mana pun, intinya sama saja: Tidak nyata.

_Haaa~ rugi aku memikirkannya sepanjang malam sampai tidak bisa tidur_, keluh Ino dalam hati.

"Ino-_nee_ kenapa? Kurang tidur?" sapa Koroppu yang sudah tampak siap untuk bekerja. Ia mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dan melilitkan kain di sekitar lehernya yang kemudian berkibar-kibar setiap ia bergerak.

"Eh? Tidak, tidak, kok!" Ino mengacak-acak rambut Koroppu. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya. "Ayo, hari ini juga yang semangat, ya! Hari ini hari terakhir kami, lho!"

"Eeeh?" seru beberapa anak-anak di situ.

"Ka-kalian sudah mau pergi lagi?" tanya Koroppu sedikit tidak percaya. "Cepat sekali?" rengeknya.

"Masih banyak yang harus kami lakukan," jawab Sasuke. "Masih banyak desa yang harus kami bantu."

Beberapa anak di sana langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Beberapa di antara mereka ada pula yang mencengkeram bajunya erat-erat. Sasuke dan Ino saling bertukar pandang sebelum Sasuke menghela napas dan Ino tersenyum lembut.

Ino kemudian berjongkok di depan salah seorang gadis kecil yang ia kenali bernama Rika dan dipanggil Ricchan—salah satu dari anak yang ia selamatkan. Ditepuknya kepala Ricchan dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, ya, atas penerimaan kalian yang begitu baik." Ino memulai. "Semoga nanti kami bisa mengunjungi kalian lagi setelah semua tugas kami sudah selesai."

"… Janji?" Ragu-ragu, Ricchan bertanya. Gadis kecil itu kemudian mengangkat jari kelingkingnya

Ino terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Ricchan. Wajah Ricchan saat itu tampak menggembung seolah menahan tangis. Dengan cepat, sebelum air matanya mengalir, Ricchan kemudian menyambar dan memeluk Ino di lehernya.

Sementara itu, Mune dan Koroppu tampak berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke. Tidak ada pelukan, tidak ada ucapan yang mengharu-biru. Mungkin mereka menahan diri.

Namun, kemudian, Koroppu melepaskan kain yang saat itu ia kenakan sebagai jubah.

"Jubah ini adalah perlambang pahlawan." Bocah itu kemudian memegang tangan Sasuke dan melilitkan jubahnya yang berwarna merah mencolok itu ke pergelangan tangan Sasuke, kemudian mengikatnya. "Sasuke-_nii_ adalah pahlawan bagi desa ini."

Sasuke tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak terbelalak. Mune kemudian menambahkan,

"Kapan pun Sasuke-_nii_ butuh tempat untuk berlindung atau sekadar beristirahat, datanglah ke Koyubi_gakure_." Mune kemudian bertukar pandang dengan Koroppu dan kemudian keduanya mengangguk. "Kami pasti akan menyambut kedatangan Sasuke-_nii_ dan Ino-_nee_."

Sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya—meski tipis.

"Terima kasih."

Dari tempatnya, Ino pun tidak luput melihat senyum Sasuke. Gadis itu merasa lega—juga bersyukur untuk Sasuke. Ada yang menerima Sasuke sebegitunya, bukan hanya ia dan beberapa penduduk Konoha. Ino tidak tahu, apa yang akan mereka hadapi di desa selanjutnya; penerimaan ataukah penolakan? Namun, perjumpaan dengan penduduk Koyubi_gakure_ seolah membangkitkan rasa optimisnya.

"Baiklah," ujar Ino tiba-tiba sembari bangkit berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. "Ayo kita mulai bekerja!"

"_OOOOSSHH_!"

Dengan itu, anak-anak desa Koyubi langsung berhamburan. Tinggallah Sasuke dan Ino beberapa langkah di belakang mereka. Saat Ino hendak menyusul anak-anak tersebut, Sasuke mendadak menahan tangannya.

Sesaat keduanya hanya berpandangan sampai Ino memecah kebisuan sementara tersebut.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Mulut Sasuke sudah hendak terbuka, tapi kemudian tertutup kembali, sebelum diganti dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Untukmu juga … terima kasih."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan melewati Ino begitu saja.

Dan Ino?

Dalam kekakuannya, gadis itu kembali berpikir bahwa penampakan Sasuke yang tersenyum barusan adalah kelanjutan dari mimpinya kemarin!

(Walau Ino tidak bisa benar-benar tidur kemarin.)

*********つづく*********

* * *

><p>Pengakuan: sa-sa-saya nyaris beberapa kali mau bikin Sasuke dan Ino <em>kissing<em> di chapter ini. Tapi … tertahan untuk satu dan beberapa penyebab. Jadi … sabar, yaa~! Wakakakaka! X"D

Oke, ayo balesin _review_ yang masuk untuk chapter kemarin :3

**INOcent Cassiopeia:** a-aku lupa loh kalau genre ff ini tuh romance. Wkwkwk. _Love you too_ ;*

**lastri nara:** pasti lanjutt dooong, tenang. Makasih ripiunya :3

**Rei:** yup!

**xixi:** oke!

**Kay Yamanaka:** ini lanjutannya, met menikmati~ :D

**uchihakhamya:** tenang, masih berlanjut kok :))

**MysteriOues Girl:** aaa, makasih juga udah mau baca :"") pastinya si Sasuke jadi OOC karena dia amnesia, nggak inget dendamnya, semacam diubah _circumstance,_ jadi pembawaannya juga agak berubah. Lebih ... _soft_ kali ya? Tapi moga-moga OOC-nya nggak ganggu :""))

**Yamaguchi Akane:** betul, karena Masaru tipe ninja analisis :D Hihihi, thaaaanks udah suka Pojok (Sok) Gahoel-nya, kamu yang pertama nyinggung soal PSG. Huhuhu *terharu*

**kuroba:** ini nggak lama, kan? Tapi selanjutnya ... nggak tahu deh. Ehehehe :""3

**vaneela:** yoaai, doi kan diam-diam kerja sambilan jadi wartawan tipi gosip. :P amiiin untuk semua doanya bagi Sasuke dan Ino, semoga Vanee-chan yang mendoakan diberikan berkah yang sama (?)

**yudi:** siap!

**amay:** ehehehe, sippo. Sabar, yak, untuk _romance_-nya~

Yap. Sekian balesan ripiu_-_ripiunya. Seperti biasa juga, buat yang _**silent reader**_ (kalau ada), buat yang udah **nge-**_**fave**_ dan **nge-**_**alert**_ juga, terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya yaaa! *_hug you all_*

Moga-moga _chapter_ ini tidak mengecewakan, yaa~. D":

_Last but not least_, jangan lupa beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang chapter ini via _review_. _Okay, okay_? XD

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
